


My Saviour

by C_A_T_M



Series: My love belongs to you (Saeran x Reader) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Based on prologue bad ending, Canon Divergent, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Please don't read this if you want something nice, Shes a POC, Slow Burn, So there will be some differences between canon, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, This has been brought over from my wattpad, This was written before another story came out, mentions of abuse, oof, reader has a backstory, reader is female, triggering themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: When a very bored girl, and a mysterious app meet; some rather...skittish things occur. Many things happen, of which both the victim and the (not so) perpetrator, learn some things about each other and some very dark secrets along the way.





	1. Unknown...?

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this story contains drugs abuse, violent behavior and abuse. I am in no way condoning this kind of behaviour. 
> 
> With that said, please enjoy!

Tired.

That's all she felt. 

Tired. 

Tired of having to do various stupid jobs to even think about earning a living, tired of having everyone hate her or pretend she didn't exist. 

Tired of being unnoticeable. 

She wanted excitement, but with her barely scraping by in everything, wits and money wise, she knew she couldn't afford too. 

"Fucking bullshit. What is my life?" She sighed as she plopped down on her slightly old and fraying coach, a loud creak emerging as she did so.

She switched on her phone, pushing back her hair to put in earphones and attempt to drown her sorrows in some loud music.

None of her apps caught her interest, everything she had checked at least twice, including calender and settings. 

What a surprise that there was nothing scheduled. 

Gliding her finger to the app store icon, she tapped on it, immediately scanning all the recommended apps. Again nothing, only a few mainstream games that sucked the life out of her. 

Pressing on the communication option, she scrolled down. Many fake looking apps with a shitty star rating appeared, but there was one that caught her interest.

"RFA Messenger?" It didn't have a rating but it was pretty cool, and it wasn't like she was bothered about that anyway. Plus the aesthetics were pretty beautiful. The designer was very talented indeed. 

Pressing the download button, she dropped her phone into her lap and leaned back, dust poofing up from the sofa. 

Her music played, making her insides hum along as she listened, bobbing her head with the beat. It was one of her favorite songs too. 

Pulling her hair up into a pony tail, she stretched and looked down at her phone, only to see that the app had downloaded.

"That was fast." She commented as she tapped on the icon. 

A loading screen appeared, with an option to input a username and profile picture. Obviously she wasn't stupid enough to put her actual name, and like hell she was going to put in a selfie; so she decided on MC. 

It was a nice name that she rather liked, so it wouldn't matter too much if people addressed her as MC. 

Selecting an image from her gallary to set as her display picture, she pressed continue - taking her to the main page.

It didn't look really special, it was mostly decoration with a few buttons. Deciding she would investigate the smaller ones later, she pressed on chatroom, an instant option to create a room appeared.

'This is weird.' She was never one to back away from the unknown so she shrugged off (most of) her anxiety and created a chatroom.

Only her username appeared at the top, before another anonymous person joined, by the name of Unknown.

Unknown began typing, piping her interest. Only saying one single word that changed her life, for better or for worse, she did not yet know.


	2. Chatrooms...?

She just looked at the screen, a blank expression crossing her face as she stared at the message.

"They definitely know how to start a conversation." She quipped, slightly smiling to herself as she typed out a quick question mark.

MC: ?

Unknown: Can you see this?

The person typed very quickly, but she couldn't help but pull her lips into a thin line as she read that stupid message. 

'Well I'm obviously seeing it if I responded to your first message.' She thought, tutting as she typed.

MC: Um yeah, who are you?

Unknown: I'm sure you're surprised.

Unknown: It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger.

Unknown: I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

Unknown: I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records.

Unknown: I've been sending messages with this app, but no reply. 

Unknown: All I see is an address and some important looking numbers saved in notes. 

Unknown: I would like to go there myself but I am currently abroad. 

She narrowed her eyes.  
        
Something didn't add up. If he was abroad, how would he be able to find a phone in the subway that had an address for somewhere in Korea. It was a fleeting suspicion, but she knew better then to blindly trust someone who just appeared from thin air and called themselves Unknown.

MC: And what should I do about the fact you're abroad? Besides you didn't even tell me who the hell you are.

She could feel the sass seeping through as she sent the message. 

Unknown: Me? Oh sorry, I didn't even introduce myself.

Unknown: I'm just... a student studying abroad. I'm Korean

Unknown: I could tell you my name but it doesn't really matter.

Unknown: You won't find me on search engines.

Unknown: But, anyways..

Unknown: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

This person was really weird. She had the urge to exit the app, but her heart was telling her maybe this was an adventure, albiet it was just a conversation with a very strange and random individual.

She just glared at the chat ludicrously. Did this person think she was fucking thick? Of course she wasn't going to help. 

MC: No. Go to the police, I don't have any detective qualities that would aid you.

Unknown: Please, you don't have to be a detective. Just help me return this phone to the owner. 

Unknown: And then God will be happy.

Unknown: Oh! Sorry I didn't mention it before. I'm religious.

MC: I thought you were called Unknown not religious. 

If you listened hard enough you could here the dads of the world cheering (along with the sound of an agrivated sigh).

Unknown: ...

Unknown: Can you please help me? I will make it up to you if I can get to go back to Korea.

Unknown: It's a really safe place, if you don't feel safe you can turn back around.

Unknown: I know the area, its developed.

Unknown: Please?

"Is this guy stupid? Obviously I'm not going to go. He could be sending me to my death, which to be honest wouldn't be that bad. But in such a pathetic way? Bitch bye." She remarked snidely as she typed.

MC: How about.....

MC: No.

Unknown: Please, haven't you heard the saying 'you get a treat if you listen to older men'.

MC: Are you sure that's not a reference to child prostitution or pedophillia?

Unknown: I'm sure...

Unknown: Anyways, ;;;

Unknown: I know its odd for me to ask you to do this.

Unknown: I am a bit odd to be honest...

MC: Your point is?

Unknown: No one has responded to my messages. You're the first one. 

Unknown: I don't know how we got connected.

Unknown: Maybe it was meant to be.

Unknown: Image attached.

Unknown: That is me in the photo.

Unknown: Maybe it will help you be less suspicious..?

MC: Yeah sure. There's something called catfishing. I could Google up pictures of girls and be like 'look it's me.' How do I know that's actually you? Besides looks decieve.

Unknown began typing, stopping and then retyping again. Seemingly not knowing how to respond to her.

Unknown: You don't know that it's me. That's why I'm asking for your trust. Just go to the address, if it looks or makes you feel unsafe you can come back.

Unknown: Please.

A tired sigh escaped her lips, holding the phone an arms length away as she stared at the screen. Getting up, she groaned lightly, her aching joints cracking under the pressure. 

MC: Ok fine. But if it's somewhere shady I'm fucking taking this to the police.

She quickly took multiple screenshots of the chat and picked up her backpack, one that had the bare necessities that a human needed to survive inside.

Unknown: Thank you! Let me send the address.

Unknown: Address

Unknown: Here.

She recognized the area, it was the estate for rich people, and the more fortunate, ones that didn't live in a one roomed manky excuse for a flat.

If she got herself killed, oh well whoops.

Closing and locking her door, she played music as she headed towards the address.

       
While she was walking she kept catching the faint sensation of someone watching her. She always trusted her gut instinct, but right now she just wanted to believe it was indigestion or something. This was an adventure, and she would not let her stupid feelings get in the way.  
They had already fucked her up too much anyway.

Arriving at the apartment complex, she entered and headed up to the addressed one.

As soon as she stood in front of the door, a message dinged from Unknown.

Unknown: Are you there? See. Nothing strange.

They seemed to be almost gloating and she couldn't stand it.

Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door?

MC: Yes. 

Unknown: Ok, here's the password.

MC: Whoa slow the fuck down. I'm not barging into someone's house without knocking.

Unknown: Sorry, I wasn't thinking.

She rolled her eyes, a small mutter of 'clearly not' filling the air as she rapped gently on the door. 

No reply, not even any shuffling on the other side. She tried again, thinking that maybe they didn't hear. 

Still no sound.

MC: Ok, no one's in.

Unknown: Put this password in ******. 

She input the password but didn't go inside. Something was telling her not to, and this time she wasn't going to ignore it. 

Unknown: Are you inside?

MC: No.

Unknown: Go inside and leave a note. I'll give you my details so they can contact me after.

Ok, this was very shady.

MC: If you just wanted to give them your details. You could have asked me to send a letter with the details on. there was no need to open the door if there's a letter box. 

MC: It's also an apartment complex so the letters go straight to them. 

MC: You want me to go inside, and I will not. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise.

MC: Good day Unknown.

Unknown: I guess you figured it out.

Unknown: I'll have to get someone else to do it.

Unknown: Plan failed.

She hurriedly took screenshots and turned on her heel; pulling her earphones off and turning off her music, she headed towards the stairs.

Only to be interrupted by someone that could only be described as an edgelord.

"The plan failed. I have to find someone else." His voice was scratchy, obviously being influenced by the mask over his mouth.

His overpowering mint eyes stared her down, as she stared straight back.

She wasn't scared, just very irked.

"Ok, have fun with that." She went to go past him towards the stairs, but he grabbed the top of her arm, pulling her backwards. 

Jarring her elbow back, she hit him straight in his stomach and jumped forwards as he bent over. He recovered surprisingly quickly however, and blocked her from the stairs. She could tell the action hurt him but he wasn't going to let up.

'Oh for gods sake.'

"It would be a shame to let you go. You've already seen my face And you're not a computer so I can't delete you." It seemed like he was talking more to himself then her, his defense didn't drop though, making her internally groan. 

Sure she had taken self defense and martial arts, but she needed to find a kink in his armour for it to actually work.

"You're also pretty cute. You can be my assistant." She raised an eyebrow, not knowing whether she should take it as a compliment or not.

"No. Find someone else to be your 'assistant'. As if I would assist someone who looks like they never left their goth phase from when they were a teen." She retorted, internally slapping herself as he slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers once again. 

Her and her fucking smart mouth.

"Come. I'm better then him. You will be happy and I will treat you like royalty." She didnt know who 'he' was, and she had no intentions to find out. 

He ignored her words and began walking slowly towards her. She backed up, her phone buzzing in her pocket. 

There was no escape points behind her, and he was blocking up the hallway as he was advancing. Only way she could get away was if she managed to get into somewhere, otherwise god knows what this mad man would do to her.

'Fuck.' Her eyes roamed around the area, before latching onto the slightly ajar door of the apartment. She needed to do this. 

She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture of him, making his eyes widen a slight fraction before bolting.

He chased after her, heavy footsteps ensuing as she raced into the apartment, narrowly managing to slam the door in his face. Loud raging bangs commenced on the door as she piled up every piece of furniture she could against the door, pushing against it herself for extra protection.

"Come out of there!" He snarled, his voice still robotic from the mask.

"You wanted me to come in here, and I have." She added back as she quickly went into the source of all the buzzing.

The police wasn't an option, they would take too long and she was positive he had knocked all CCTV out.

"You've already seen my face. You will ruin everything." His voice was beginning to scare her. 

Praying for a miracle, she pressed on the messenger, enduring the body stirring bangs on the door.

'You have joined the chatroom.'


	3. Force...?

She didn't care enough about the current conversation going on to actually read it, instead she began furiously typing away and sending as many messages as she could. The rattling and shaking on the door had stopped, which she was thankful for but she knew something would come.

Yoosung★: Wait, someone has joined the chat.

Zen: How did they get in?!

Jumin: Show yourself, or face the consequences.

MC: Give me the grief later. Some madman is trying to get me to be his assistant and sent me to this fucking weird apartment.

Jaehee: Apartment? 

707: Guys, I traced the IP and it's from Rika's apartment...

Yoosung★: Rika's apartment... How?

MC: I have no idea who Rika is, but for the sake of my sanity I won't ask. I'll answer anything after.

Her messenger began glitching, jumbles of code appearing.

MC: Shit, my phones being hacked. Here. 

She sent all the screenshots, but strangely the photo she took of him was nowhere to be found. She swore she had taken a picture. 

707: Unknown..? Who's that? There's no data on a person called that on the messenger.

MC: I doh'r knpe

Her keyboard was messing up, the screen getting covered in even more code.

MC: Hwkp ge.

And with that, her entire phone shut off and lit up again with the Unknown's version of the messenger.

 

Unknown: You can't escape. Not now that you've angered me by sending those screenshots that I wasn't able to erase in time. Stop resisting, paradise is waiting.

MC: No, fuck off. Just let me go home!

Unknown: I can't let you go home. I have already told you that you have seen my face. Open the door or I will use force.

She didn't want to open the door. But she didn't know what force entailed. 

Strangely, her phone began clearing up, the code disappearing, but that didn't ease her worries in the slightest. 

The messenger with the other people appeared again.

707: I removed the hacker. Who are you? MC doesn't bring up anything.

MC: It's a code name.

Jumin: Even if it is a code name. It should have brought something up. Are you lying?

MC: Fgs. I don't have any social media, I check my health myself so there's no medical records, and I wasn't born with an actual certificate.

707: ....

Yoosung★: ...

Jumin: ....

Zen: .....

Jaehee: ....

V has joined the chatroom.

V: I got your call Luciel.

707: Good, I can't find anything on her. And the messenger has been hacked.

Yoosung★: Why aren't you doing anything V?

MC: I'm pretty sure he can't really do much if he only just knew about it.

MC: And for fucks sake, I've barraged myself in this room and that 'Unknown' said he's coming in by force.

Yoosung★: Oh.

Jaehee: Luciel you should check the CCTV.

707: The CCTV is down.

V: They're in Rika's apartment?

707: Yeah.

Jaehee: The apartment is classified information, how did they get in?

MC: I put in the password...

Jumin: Question is how did you get the password?

MC: That Unknown person sent it me.

707: So an outsider knows of the RFA's existence.

707: Minus 'MC' of course. 

MC: Thx for that sarcasm Sir 707

V: If we can't confirm her identity, she will not be able to join.

MC: Join? 

MC: You know what tell me later. If there is a later.

She looked up to hear the sound of glass shattering.

MC: Oh god. A window just broke. I don't ask for help often, but please help me. I don't want to go with him. 

MC: Should have never downloaded this fucking app.

Zen: We'll try.

She turned her phone off and stuffed it into her pocket, digging her way through the various amounts of furniture to try and escape her barricade. 

Footsteps came from the direction of what she thought was the kitchen.

"Fuck." she kicked aside the furniture and lunged towards the door handle, throwing it open.

"Stay there!" He growled, his voice even more demonic as she ran down the hallway.

"As if!" Almost flying down the stairs, she nearly tripped like a walking (running) cliche but didn't.

She tore down the corridor, his breathing right on her neck as his hand made various grabs for the bag on her back, which she only just managed to dodge by arching her back and stampeding down the corridors. 

The buzzing began again, but she wasn't able to reach into her pocket. 

"Get back here." He growled as he made another vicious grab for her bag, this time managing to hook his hand into the top, making her curse loudly as she toppled backwards into his chest.

'Damnit. Fucking 5ft 7 and I can't out run him.'

"Let go!" She squirmed around in the male's grip, his arm constricting around her waist as his breath hit the back of her head.

"I've fucking said it three times. I will not let you go."

She stopped struggling for a second and turned her head with a blank look.

"Do you realised how weird that sounds?"

His face scrunched up before his eyes narrowed.

"Shut up."

A smile small made its way on her rosy lips, before she brought her leg up and twisted around, hitting him in the side and uppercutting him. 

His fault for dropping his guard.

Tightening her bag as she legged it, she kicked open the door to the building and stormed down the street, choosing ignore all the looks she was receiving from people. Besides what did they know?

She turned the corner, hunched over to try and regain her breath. 

"Damn that was a lot of exercise. I really need to stop being lazy." she pulled out her frantically vibrating device, ducking down behind a trash can as she pulled her brightness all the way down.

Yoosung★: Are they still in Rika's apartment? 

707: The feed came back, and they're not there. Only a bunch of furniture is piled up against the door and the kitchen window is smashed.

Zen: ? Is MC okay? 

Jaehee: If they're not in we don't know.

Jumin: I could go pick them up, but I do not know their location.

V: Luckel, track their movements and see if it's possible for Jumin to be sent to collect them. We can ask them questions later.

V: My connection is slow. 

V: I have to go.

V: Bye

V has left the chatroom.

Yoosung★: ...

707: It seems they're heading out of the building and down near the 73rd building. They're probably running away with a phone with them, or hiding.

707: They've stopped moving. They're just behind Firth avenue.

Jumin: I'm going.

Jaehee: Don't take too long, the work at the office still needs to be completed. 

Jumin: I will do my best

Jumim had left the chatroom.

Yoosung★: I better go and play some LOLOL to get my mind off this. Bye

Yoosung★has left the chatroom.

707: 707 Defender of the galaxy is being called!

707: Bye!

707 has left the chatroom.

Zen: This has got me stressed. I should go practice my lines and maybe get a drink.

Zen: Don't work too hard Jaehee. Let that jerk do his own work.

Jaehee: Thank you. Take care of your health Zen.

Zen has left the chatroom  
Jaehee had left the chatroom.

'That Jumin guy is coming for me? Are they stupid? I'm not going with any stranger.'

She heard a loud crash at the entrance of the alleyway. She didn't know if she dared to peek out or not. Her head moved on its own accord and peered through the gap to see the messy white and pink hair of her attempted kidnapper.

His breathing was ragged, his chest heaving up and down and his red vest clinging slightly to his chest. 

His hair lay flat on his forehead - which his slim fingers brushed away from his mint coloured eyes. The dark ink of the tattoo on his right arm stood out in the glaring light from the outside. His mouth cover was still on, she slightly wondered whether he was suffocating behind it.

His eyes trailed around the area, taking in every detail of the brick walls and trash cans, trying to figure out where she was hiding. He knew she was still here, there wasn't any time for her to escape past there.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." One thing was for sure, he couldn't sing for shit. Although the tone he used sent unpleasant shivers down her spine. It was like a sickening game of cat and mouse.

He began closing in again, the foreboding sense of deja vu clouding her mind as she looked over her shoulder, a slight peak of sunlight.

"I'll treat you like a queen. Come willingly and I won't hurt you." She felt her brows furrow into a Scowl, why did she even come to that damned apartment.

Oh yeah, because she wanted a fucking adventure. What an adventure this was turning out to be.

He was very bloody persistant too, he wouldn't stop pursuing her and trying to make her his assistant.

"Stop it! I won't tell anyone if you just let me go home!" She yelled, her voice ricocheting off the walls and echoing. His eyes glinted as he zeroed in on the location of her voice. 

'I could really use the help of that Jumin guy, fuck.' She thought as she scrambled backwards in an effort to get up, before almost falling over herself in an attempt to slide through the narrow gap at the back.

He caught sight of her squeezing through the crack and groaned lowly, she just didn't give up. 

'No matter.' He thought as he followed her.

'She's coming with me anyway.'

 

She was once again near the main road, she just had to find the 73rd building and that Jumin guy would be there. She looked around skittishly, her nerves on high alert at the slightest sound. 

Jogging forwards, her lungs burned from lack of oxygen and her legs ached, but her drive kept her going.

'73, 73, 73. This is 72, 73, 73. Aha!' She spotted the building and stood outside it, making sure to jog on the spot as she looked at his profile picture. 

They all seemed to be the people as their display pictures, but they could have just picked it out randomly like her.

Multiple cars sped past, each one taking a small ray of hope with it. 

20 seconds passed and he didn't appear with a car. But Unknown did.

"Oh for the sake of everything holy, and my bloody legs, fucking stop!" His expression remained the same, as he stood staring at her. She barely noticed the limo pulling up beside her, until he was almost in front of her.

'How did he do that!?' She almost shrieked at the proximity as the limo door opened. The man that appeared was the same person who had the profile picture of 'Jumin'.

'Jumin' watched as she stumbled backwards, chased by a male with snow white hair and cotton candy ends. She was most definitely the one who called herself 'MC'. 

"Wait there!" He only realised how daft the command was until after she ran. Heading back into the car, he ordered Driver Kim to follow them both as he began messaging everyone.

"Why did he fucking come now?" she growled, slightly gasping for air as she forced her tired legs to carry on. If she didn't get to safety soon she was surely going to be caught.

The same limo was driving along beside her, speeding up as it headed down the road. It was safest to follow the car, so she did just that, having to squint various times to track it.

The car stopped and he appeared again, this time Jumin went into an alley way, confusing her. But whatever, as long as she wasn't caught. 

She dodged Unknown's hands and sped towards her only hope.

"Head towards the limo." He ordered as she entered, she probably looked like a sorry state. A panting mess with wind blown hair and loud breathing. 

She nodded best she could and he went was about to come out of the dark, when Unknown blocked her in for the fourth time.

"QUIT!"

"NO!" he yelled back, the same level of forcefulness coming back.

Before either of them had time to blink, he was behind Jumin, his hand clenched into a fist.

She couldn't let someone innocent be dragged into this, so she did the first thing she could think of. 

She pushed Jumin as hard as she could straight into the limo and yelled at the driver to take him to safety, a horrified look crossing Jumin's face as he sped off.

A sharp pain shot through her head before she passed out, straight into Unknown's arms.


	4. Initiation...?

'Shit, where am I?' Her hand instinctively went out to reach for her phone; only to meet nothing but air.

Everything suddenly rushed back, a wince escaping her mouth as her hand massaged her temples.

She opened her eyes and looked down at her pockets, nothing was there. Not even the slight bulge of the change she always had.

Shooting up, a sudden dizziness almost made her keel over and throw up on the floor.

"You took your time waking up." She didn't recognize the person speaking, nor did she want to. Their voice was kind of hoarse but it was nice to listen to. 

In occasional intervals of course. 

She slowly moved around, her shoes squeaking against the hardwood floor as she did so.

The back of a head greeted her.

A head full of white and pink hair.

She had never felt more rage in her life then just then.

"You don't fucking let up do you?! I just wanted to fucking go home! Shit bag! You won't even let me do that! You insist on me being your little helper, but had it ever occurred to you that I said no!?" She screeched at him, not helping her headache.

The tapping of the keyboard didn't stop, if anything it intensified. 

He didn't offer a reply, just took it.

"Aren't you going to fucking talk? Prick." She grunted, her back feeling surprisingly light as she craned her neck, before realizing her backpack wasn't on her.

"Where the hell did you put my things?" The tapping stopped.

"Somewhere you will never find them. You don't need anything in there. And stop fucking yelling, you're giving me a headache." She rolled her eyes, as if she didn't have a headache herself.

She stood there, hurrying towards the door and trying to open it. Only to find that it was locked.

"Idiot." She mumbled.

She pulled out a pin she had in her hair and began attempting to pick the lock like she had seen in films. She could feel his stare burning into her back, the little bastard was finding it amusing.

But the joke was on him as a small click sound rang out. 

The sound of a chair scraping backwards filled her ears as she opened the door and ran. Her legs still not fully adjusted to walking again, she almost stumbled over various times. 

The place was long and winding, the corridors taking unnatural curves and turns. 

His bloodcurdling laughter rang out from behind her.

"Even if you run, you will be caught. You're in mine and the Saviour's territory. You need to begin initiation, but only after you prove yourself worthy of paradise. And only then can you be my assistant." Even if his voice was coming from behind her, he appeared in front of her. Causing her to crash straight into him as his fingers gripped onto her forearms.

He kicked her legs from under her, making her yelp in pain as she began telling and swearing in every language she knew.

"Shut up! Or you'll fucking regret it." She took that as a change, as she raised her voice two levels higher, her throat beginning to hurt. 

"BE QUIET!" He slapped her hard across the face, making her mouth drop open in shock as she glared at him.

"Motherfucker, my dead grandma slaps harder." He pushed her into the room, and locked it with one of the higher up locks.

"Do you want me to cut that pretty tounge out? Because you're getting on my damn nerves, and trust me, princess. I will cut it out." He hissed, pulling out some scissors. She quickly shut her mouth, she was gutsy but not that gutsy.

He pulled out a syringe with a strange neon green liquid that resembled his eyes. He slowly began walking towards her, his eyes focused intently on hers as she backed up.

"Stay away! Creep!" She insulted, unphasing him as he twisted her arm behind her back and forced her leg down from its position. He wasn't thick, she knew she was going to hit him in the nuts.

"Move!" She used her other arm to try and push him off to no avail. She was left defenseless when she had taken lessons on how to avoid this situation. What a fat load of good they'd done for her. 

He ignored her and shoved her harshly onto the magenta coloured couch. He sat on her lap, restricting her leg movement and forced her arms behind her back, pressing her into the material of the sofa to ensure that she couldn't move.

"W-what are you doing?" She gulped thickly as he manually widened one of her eyes.

"Initiating you. It will be over quickly." He 'consoled' as she shut her eye tight, refusing to look at him or let him touch her eyes. 

"Nuh uh." Her neck was suddenly grabbed and was getting squeezed, making her eyes fly open, the needle getting stabbed directly into her cornea.

Blood trickled down from her bleeding lip as her canines harpooned the flesh, it stung like crazy. But she would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her in pain. Her vision in her right eye blurred, the only thing she could see was a watery outline of her kidnappers face.

He watched her intently for any signs of reactions, his gaze trailing down and following the line of blood that had created a flowing red path and gathered on her collarbone. 

'Why isn't she making any noise?' He was getting slightly annoyed at her lack of reaction, the only tell tale sign of her being in pain was the watery eyes.

"Why are you not screaming in agony?" He questioned, shifting himself on top of her as his face neared hers.

"There's no point in me continuing if you don't get hurt. That makes it less fun." He got off her and she stayed sitting, the slight stinging occupating her thoughts as she blinked to try and right her sight. Her vision had been magnified and it was making her feel quesy.

He was talking into something, before the world began to spin. Moving her hand from beside her, she ripped off a piece of cloth from her shirt and tied it so it covered her injured eye. The feeling repressed itself almost instantly and she sighed shakily, getting his attention. 

"What the hell is that?"

"A piece of cloth over my eyes, genius." 

His expression showed no hint of changing, only his lips pulling themselves into a faint line. He slinked away quickly before grabbing some rope. 

She tried to jerk away, but her sluggish movements meant she stood no chance and before long, was on her stomach as he tied her wrists together. Forcing her jaws open, he stuffed some cloth inside, knowing she would scream like hell on earth if he didn't.

"Why do you like tying me up so much?" She asked as best she could through the gag, he hauled her over his shoulder, she was surprisingly light for her height and stature.

"Because then you can't get away." She didn't roll her eyes because she silently feared she would rip her optic nerve if she did. 

Swunging her leg, she tried to aim for his crotch, but any chances of that happening diminished as soon as he bent her leg backwards, a sickening crack reverberating around the room.

"That was a warning. Try to kick me once more you will never walk again." She huffed through gritted teeth, pissed off beyond belief.

         
She stayed quiet as he carried her through the hallways, each turn and corner felt like a maze to her, she was slightly amazed he could even remember where everything was. 

He began heading towards two huge mahogany doors. Big intimidating looking iron rivets decorated the double doors, standing regal as a metal bar sat snug diagonally. 

He pushed the door open with ease, when she knew it would have taken her a whole lot more effort.

It was a lavishly decorated room. A high ceiling with sturdy wooden beams. The walls a rich red that brought out the shimmering gold borderlines. There was a slight elevation of the ground, where a woman and a big throne were seated. The throne itself was a dark bronze colour with twisting decorations that must have taken a long time to make. 

As she was looking around, she was suddenly thrown downon the floor recklessly, her foot hitting the floor as her chin banged onto the ground, biting the edge of her tounge making even more blood trickle down.

'Bitch.'

Glancing upwards, a beautiful blonde woman was looking down at her, a delicate smile gracing the lady's lips. She was wearing an embroidered white robe that looked like it was made from the finest material available. 

The people at her side were wearing something of a similar fashion, long white robes that covered their entire body with a thin veil that shielded their faces. An eye similar to the one on his arm was printed on the foreheads, unnerving her.

"I would like for her to join paradise. So far she refuses, but I believe you can make her see the light." The offender spoke up, she still hadn't gotten used to his voice without the mask.

The woman looked down at her, the jade green hues running over every inch of her lanky body; over the tied hands, the gagged mouth and trails of now drying blood, and the bent leg.

The robed lady laughed, it was a sweet melodious sound with malicious intent. Her foot connected with her face, surely making a bruise appear. 

A dark growl left her throat, it was threatening and guttural. 

Another sharp pain hit her side.

He had decided to kick her in an effort to get her to show 'respect'.

"She's going to take a lot of work. You will be in charge of her, are you up to the responsibility Saeran?"

That was something new. She guessed 'Saeran' was the name of the rat that brought her here. 

'Dickhead kidnapper suits him better.' She jested, managing a small cracked smile at her own joke. A smile that was soon wiped off as another hit to her face was sent.

"I will take full responsibility for her. You need not worry yourself, Saviour." He assured, it made her feel sick.

The Saviour nodded after a slight hesitation. 

"Bring the kit." One of the disciples hurried away, returning freakishly quickly with a jet black box.

"Arm, back, leg or shoulder?" She asked, confusing her.

I mean, she was gagged, how was she going to respond? 

The woman noticed her look and spotted the gag. A different disciple removed the spit saturated piece of fabric from her mouth.

"Fuck off, you're all insane." She didn't always spew profanities, but these situations were becoming more and more fucked up, that she couldn't stop herself.

She got no response, only a giant beaming smile that resembled the sun. 

Beautiful but blinding.

The heeled boot slammed directly into the front of her jaw, busting her lip and thrusting her head backwards.

She suddenly remembered back to when she was blissfully messaging 'Unknown'. 

She had said looks were deceiving, and the woman here was living proof.

At first glance anyone would have thought she was the most angelic person ever to grace this world. But underneath all the layers of beaming smiles and beautiful complexion, there was an insane, manipulative, hollow person.

All she could do was let out a low groan. She had no intentions to join this 'paradise', no matter how many times she was abused. 

The sound of footsteps rang on her ears as they neared her, out of the corner of her eye she could tell they were Saeran's. 

She had been attacked by them mere minutes ago anyway. 

He bent down to her level, she refused to look at him. Roughly yanking her chin he made her face him, despite the fact her neck was now at a very odd angle.

"I will not hestitate to break your neck." His voice was low and warning, and what made it worse was that it was completely devoid of any emotion. He sounded utterly robotic.

"G-go ahead." The way her neck was bent was making it hard for her to speak. His eyes flashed with an unknown emotion as he let go of her face.

Just as soon as she inhaled, a boot was placed on the back of her neck, threatening to crush her windpipe as he pressed down.

"Stop." Her voice came out two octaves higher then it normally was, he just laughed sadistically; pressing his foot harder into the soft flesh. Big black splotches decorated her vision as felt her neck creaking inside her body. With what little breath she had, she hissed out an answer.

"O-ok, my b-back." 

He seemed to be satisfied with the response as he lifted his leg up, allowing her to inhale freely.

"Your back it is." Another disciple tried to lift up her shirt, but with a powerful jab of her feet she managed to knock them right in the face. The masked follower stumbled back and looked at the blonde.

The woman looked at the disciple with a closed eye smile. It was disgusting to witness actually.

She didn't know what they wanted to do to her, but anything they had planned she was not going to give permission to. Looking around, there was not even a tiny shred of hope for her to escape. All the exits and entrances were swarmed by her little lackeys.

"Take care of her Saeran."

"Yes Saviour."

He shifted himself so he was towering over her, her body in between his legs as he sat down onto her lower body, immobilizing her further. 

"Urgh." He wasn't exactly the lightest person so when his full weight was on her, she was having a difficult time adjusting.

His cold hands slid under her shirt, making her grunt and wriggle around under him. She didn't know where his damn hands had been nor did she want anyone touching her.

"Don't bloody touch me."

He sighed, a low vibration shaking her insides as he did so. He leaned over slightly and pried her mouth open, jamming his fingers into her mouth and placing his other hand around her bruised neck.

His chest was dangerously close to her back as he whispered into her ear, his tone low and raspy.

"You bite my fingers and I'll choke you, after biting you ten times harder." She didn't know whether to call him a pervert or a weirdo for that strange comment. 

She just nodded her head slightly, knowing she couldn't oppose. He unfortunately had the leverage and she knew it. 

"Good." He sat up properly again, his hands never leaving her mouth or neck however. 

The one with the black box kneeled down to her right, the white fabric of their robe tickling her exposed skin. She hated that she had to do whatever these sick fucks had in store for her. She wasn't one to be broken easily, a resolve of steel had to be made with everything she had experienced. 

A whirring sound caught her attention, her head snapping to the side as his fingers shoved themselves deeper down her throat, dangerously close to making her retch.

A chunky looking machine was held in the gloved hand as her shirt was pushed up further - before a sharp stabbing pain hit her back.

"Fuck!" she exhaled loudly and wriggled around. She did not want a tattoo, and even if she did it wouldn't be of whatever they were planning to engrave on her. 

"Stop moving around, or we'll just tattoo your unconscious body." He squeezed her neck, a jolt of pain trekking up her spine as the bruise was hit. She lessened her movement, but it didn't stop the pain.

The needles moved across her skin, forcefully and permanently marking her. Closing her eyes, she just prayed it would be over quickly, almost wishing she had taken up his offer on making her unconscious and then tattooing her body.

She could feel a boaring gaze coming from above her. Without even opening her eyes she knew the blonde woman was wearing a shit eating grin. 

She didn't understand how anyone could gain such pleasure from this kind of pain without being some kind of huge sadist.

"You're fucking insane." She muttered slowly, the heat of her breath escaping into the air as the machine left her body. Only leaving a nasty stinging to remind her of what had happened. 

Two familiar cold hands pulled down her shirt, making her cry out as the fabric nicked her skin.

"You're not yet fully initiated. You will need to repent for your past sins, but do not worry. We shall help you forget, and only then will you fully be in paradise." She didn't understand what she meant, but she didn't have the mental power to try and comprehend the meaning. 

Feeling herself being lifted up, her tired and limp body was carried away.


	5. Pills...?

The small room she was in was dingy to say the least. The only items being were a small bed side table and a shitty bed that felt like she was sleeping on rocks.

The colour was a bland grey, the room obviously never having seen a lick of paint or care. 

Various bits of the wall had eroded and the smell of limestone was all too clear. The floor was a pale polished wood, that couldn't be walked on with socks unless you wanted a concussion. 

She shifted on the bed, pulling the crappily thin blankets around her shivering body. 

"Fuck you Saeran."

Her now two toned eyes glanced over at the floor, spotting a pathetic excuse for food; some bread and some water sitting at the end of her bed. 

Her grows furrowed, these people seemed to really like thinking she was stupid. They could have put anything in the food. 

Her stomach grumbled angrily. She hadn't eaten anything since she was taken away. Facing away from the inaudible taunts of the meger meal, she stared at the wall.

While she was staring holes into the plain backdrop, the she felt someone's stare in her. At first she had thought it was the wall that was looking at her, but then quickly realised how stupid the thought was when she turned around and noticed someone looking at her through the bars. 

The thick iron rods were almost impenetrable, there was atleast three and each of them as thick as the width of her wrist. A veiled face with the blonde woman from before peered back at her.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as she flipped them off. The loud unoiled creek of the heavy door returned her obsene gesture.

A light click clack of heels ensued, before a slight clatter of contact came.

"Did she take her medicine?" The masked member shook their head, the thin net exposing a sliver of slightly tan flesh as it swayed, pointing to the untouched meal.

"You should eat. You're already a skinny thing." The lady's tone was nice, but she knew that her earlier suspicions were correct. 

"Like hell I'm eating your drug infused bullshit." She snapped back, a sudden slap of whip against fabric making her fall forwards. 

"Learn to treat your superiors with respect." She panted as her hands clutched the sheets, her nails trying to dig into the covers.   
"N-never." 

Another sharp crack, but this time it hit a thinner seam, having a more direct contact to her flesh.

The disciple neared her heaving body, a small greyish pill situated between their fingers. 

"Open your mouth." She instructed, which was returned with adamant refusal. The nine tails came down on her back hard, the stinging sending smouldering heat all the way down her body. Biting down on her cheeks, her shoulders and lower back were met with brutal hits that would bruise over later.

The woman had gotten annoyed, resulting in the hard strips of leather slamming across her cheeks instead of her back. The horrific amount of agony made her open her mouth and shriek, the pill being situated into her mouth as she was forced to swallow it down. The blonde's finger shoving the pill down her throat until she almost threw up.

Another hit against her reddened skin, but this time for no other reason other then for the lady's twisted pleasure.

"You will submit to your Saviour and paradise. The light will guide you." A hiss emitted at the stupidity of the words, the woman was almost as bad as the people she left behind in her life.

The door shut as she lay exhausted on the bed. Her back ached and she just wanted to gouge her right eye out. The magnified vision was making her feel queasy again, it was slowly going to her other eye too.

Clutching her head, her sight began swirling and mashing together in unappealing balls of light and colour. Her head had began pounding, like there was a hot metal rod impaling her skull from behind. A desperate whimper bubbled up in her throat as the pounding got harsher. 

"S-stop." She whispered, her nails digging into her scalp as some hair strands fell out of their confines and into her face.

"Stop." She spoke a little louder, but her voice drowned itself out as her head felt like it was imploding. At that moment it felt like she was experiencing death. 

She didn't know what she was doing or who she was. It was frightening, it was like being a a prisoner in your own head. The piercing brightness inside her head was whitewashing all of her memories, fading them into hazy bits of noise.

"STOP!" her howl was unheard by her as her mind brought up a blank on everything. 

     
Inserting the key, he turned the little metal object as a small satisfying click hit his ears. Pushing open the absurdly heavy door, he entered the room with one arm, clothes in his hand.

Only to find a scene he was not prepared to see.

The hardheaded girl he had nabbed earlier was hyperventilating like mad. He could see the sheen of sweat covering her body from where he was. Her eyes were squeezed shut, hiding the (e/c) and mint iris' underneath. 

He looked down at his feet, the kicked aside tray catching his attention, along with the water droplets glistening on the floor. There was no indication of consumption and he could only assume she was handed the pill by force. 

'She just makes things hard for herself.' He thought as he took a tentive step towards the shaking figure. 

The sound of his soles hitting the hardwood floor was enough to make her eyes jerk open, revealing her pin point pupils and erratic movement. 

" **Who are you?** " she asked, the lack of breath staggeringly clear.

'What?' He hadn't understood anything she had just said since she spoke too quickly, but he recognised the langauge as English. He didn't know she was bilingual. 

"What?"

He saw her her facial expression visually change as she processed his words.

" **Korean**. I said who are you?" Her hoarse voice rasped slightly, her eyes entirely on him

Oddly, he had no response. He couldn't think of anything to say so he chose to not speak up.

"Why are you ignoring me? P-please tell me who you are." The mild stutter on her voice had set it in stone, she was not acting.

"And who am I?"

His mind reeled as her eyes connected with his.

"You're MC." 

Her face turned contorted into confusion, her head shaking no.

"That's not it. It doesn't feel right." Now it was his turn to be confused. 

That was her name. Sure she didn't have a lot of information on her at all, just the basic things actually, but that was her name, wasn't it?

"M-my name begins with (letter). MC is a code name." That was some new information, and she wasn't fucking about either. He could tell the difference between being genuine and acting at the best of times, and she was being genuine. 

"You're Saeran and I'm (y-" she paused halfway her eyes lowering from his as they went to her left. 

"(y-?" He encouraged with a slight raise of his brow.

Her eyes then snapped back up, the intensity of her gaze shocking him slightly.

"None of your business. C-carry on thinking of me as MC, better yet don't think of me at all." Her head was in her hands as she grunted from what he assumed was pain. 

Only now, when she was still (aside from her heavy breathing and slight spasms) did she realize how dirty she was.

Her tied up hair had become messy and almost knotted, if it had been out it would have certainly been a matted mess. Her fingers had blood seeping in behind her nails and the dark red blotches on her shirt were all too clear. 

She really needed a shower.

A raving howl made him look at her again, her back arched as it was the causing of her discomfort.

"They came, didn't they?" She already knew what he meant by 'they' and forced a nod.

"Take a shower." His voice had remained low and monotonous, but this time it had a hint of commanding.

"I have no clothes. And I'm not going to walk around naked." She snarked back, fighting against the searing feeling of raw flesh being rubbed. 

"I have some here." He pointed to the ones he had entered the room with. 

They were obviously men's clothes, and way too baggy for her. They were also his.

"I'm not wearing your clothes." She hissed, glaring at the garments like she hoped they would spontaneously combust. 

They unfortunately didn't. 

"Either that or walk around naked. I don't care which one." He was not playing around, but she didn't want to give up but she knew she wouldn't win.

She sighed lowly, the noise only just reaching his ears.

"I need some underclothes." She mumbled, thankfully he had heard and turned around with a 'hmph.'

"I'll see." And with that he exited the room, the door clicking to signify him locking her in like a caged animal.

Changing into a towel, she entered the bathroom. It was a bland area. The tiles didn't gleam or shine. The ceiling was just a blinding white and there was only a shower. And even that was medicore. 

She knew she wasn't going to be treated like royality, but where was the humanity of these people?

Surprisingly there was actually a slight variety of things she could use, but they weren't the brands she would normally use. 

She didn't take much time in the shower, mostly because the white was starting to pain her eyes. But after she had looked in the cupboards she had found a roll of bandages, which she then used to cover the mint eye she was now cursed with.

Exiting the bathroom, she noticed that there was some boxers and a bra, her other clothes seemed to have disappeared. 

Changing into the given attire, she realised the bra was a bit small for her. Obviously they didn't know her size and the clothes she wore didn't give away much, but couldn't they try to guess right?

She was just glad it managed to fit on at all, she just needed to put it on the absolute last hook. She managed to slip into the clothing without much fuss (if you discounted the disgust she felt at wearing something her abducter owned.)

As she descended onto the rock hard bed she was forced to occupy, she began humming a song to herself. It was one of her personal favorites, the song she had been listening to moments before she was chased.

As she sang lowly, not caring about the way her voice sounded, she slipped into a kind of trance like state. Thinking about her angelic parents and how trapped she felt after they passed on. The walls around her were the physical embodiment of her feelings. Before long she was just staring into nothing, her mind taking her elsewhere.

       
He sighed, the work load was becoming increasingly heavier and more time consuming as the days went past. Cracking his fingers, he glanced over at the security camera he had installed in her room. 

She was sat there, rocking backwards and forwards slightly with her expression looking dreamy, like she wasn't in her own body. He wondered slightly if she was possessed, but shook the thought out of his head. He watched her bop her head, her lips in a happy yet sad smile.

'Whatever.' Tearing his attention away from the security feed, he rubbed his tired eyes and began working again on the endless amounts of code and numbers. 

He caught himself looking back numerous times at her. Something about her was very off, and he hated not knowing what.

With an exasperated groan, he shoved himself off his chair and exited his room, walking towards hers.

Pushing open the door for the second time that day, she was still in the same position.

"What the hell are you doing?" 

She didn't move a single inch at his voice, just continued rocking back and forth.

"Get the fuck out." She demanded hotly, she didn't have time for his questioning. Why did he care about what she was doing anyway? 

Her retort had made her shuffle a bit, the fabric catching against the raised skin where the whip and flesh had connected. 

"Come with me. I need you to do something." He could feel the waves of annoyance slap him in the face as her back was the only thing in his view.

"No."

"If you've forgotten, you're my property. And the Saviour has said you're my responsibility." He countered, unknowingly irritating her further.

"And just who the hell decided I'm your property? Am I some sort of doll? I don't have made in China anywhere on me. Besides, kidnap another girl to do your stupid chores, I won't do them." Her reply was sharp, if they were knives he would have surely had wounds. 

"You have no say. You're coming regardless." He walked over, and grabbed her arm.

With a sudden surge of strength, she pulled him straight over her shoulder and RKO'd him. 

He lay on the bed, his arm still in her grasp as he stared almost opened mouthed. 

He had not been expecting that at all. 

Shoving her arm off, he scrambled back up, missing the smug smirk that appeared on her lips and disappeared just as fast.

"Get off." He stood up and took her wrist, this time making sure to envelope her fingers so she couldn't grip anything.

"Why don't you ever listen? You're just an inconvenience and I'm regretting ever sending you that message." The spite in his tone surprised even him as he was completely blinded by anger at her stubborn attitude.

She barked out a loud humourless laugh.

"I regret ever answering that damn message. If I had known I'd be dragged to some brainwashing drug camp, I would have moved to a different country." Her lips curled downwards, into a steady frown as she got up from the bed and in front of him; his hand still holding her wrist.

He could tell she wasn't going to offer any resistence so he tugged her gently as he led her to this office - locking the room door behind them.

           
She wasn't bothered to look around this time, she already knew it was the same painted walls with the same decorations. No matter how many times she tried to forget they were all a blaring remainder of her imprisonment.

He opened the room door, shoving her inside and closing the door in one swift movement, before ignoring her completely and seating himself back at his desk. 

Rows and rows of numerous binary and code illuminated the screen and the back wall. Just looking at it made her head hurt so she had no idea how he stared so continuously at it. 

Crumpling up, she crossed her legs and sank to the floor in the funny fashion she always did it in, another hiss as the material hugged the raw tattooed skin.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, only their breathing and the noises of the keyboard filling the void before he spoke up.

"Put this file in the top drawer." He held his hand out, the encased documents in his palm that screamed classified. She got up (much to his shock) and took the folder from his hand. 

He watched her as she walked, with big strides, towards the cabinet.

Before going straight past it and ramming it into the bin, squashing it with her foot so the pattern of her sole was imprinted.

He exhaled loudly, getting off his chair and picking it up gingerly from the bin and placing it in the cabinet. He didn't have the energy to scream at her.

Another silence followed, but this time it was more awkward as he was just looking at her, unmoving.

"Does it hurt?" He randomly asked, making her blink.

"Excuse you?" 

"The tattoo, does it hurt?" He repeated, shifting his focus to her upper back just below her neck.

"No, it feels like a slice of heaven." She said it with such a straight face he didn't know whether she was joking or not. 

Instead of asking for a clear answer, he rummaged around in his little storage unit and pulled out two lotion bottles. Lobbing them directly at her.

She caught them with ease in mid air, and threw them back ferociously hard. She would have hit his face if he hadn't moved away at the last second.

"Don't give me any of your bullshit."

"It's tattoo aftercare you dimwit. If you want it to stop giving you grief then you should stop being a bitch and take it." He snarled while she bared her freakishly sharp incisors back.

"Shove it up your arse." Turning away, he shrugged and placed them back into their spot while returning to his chair.

She would never admit it, but she really wanted that aftercare. The tattoo was really stinging and she was sure she was going to get a nasty rash if she didn't treat it properly. 

Problem was, her pride was too big to take anything from him.

Curling into herself, her head tucked neatly into her arms and her legs up to her chest in the fetal position, she fell asleep to the quiet tapping.


	6. Surrender...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heavy depictions of violence

Two weeks had passed, but her situation had not improved in the slightest; still prisoner and drugged against her will.

No matter how hard she fought against them, she would always be forced to succumb. Either by being sedated and having it injected into her, or be beaten until she could no longer feel any pain.

Laying down on her bed, she look at the food. It was the same bread and water she always got. She noticed her rapid decrease in weight, knowing it wasn't healthy. But there was no way she could avoid it. She was already very skinny to begin with, so this was concerning. 

Rolling over onto her left side, she pulled the thin blankets upto her shoulders and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sort of warmth into her body. A hard shiver wracked her body as she clutched the pillow in a tight fist. 

She hated him for bringing her here.

She hated that stupid blonde bimbo.

She hated her disciples

She hated herself for being manipulated.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed them not to come today. Waking up not knowing what her name and basic information about herself was almost traumatising. Only after she began screaming profanities at herself did her memory begin to seep through.

Instead, the exact opposite of her prayers happened. A loud bang shook the bed she lay on as her eyes traveled over to the door. A dark rusted smear of blood decorated the metal, blood that she had dragged onto it while trying to escape the whipping. 

They had grabbed her hair and kicked and stomped on her hands until they were almost bent backwards. How they didn't break, she will never know. 

The door opened up, the crazy lady and her brainwashed followers in the doorway. The woman stepped in, the sound of her heels hitting the wooden floor slightly painful. 

"Are you awake, your dose is here. I made it more enjoyable this time." Her style of voice never changed. It was like she was unaffected by the physical and mental pain she was issuing like candy.

Even she was a little sadistic, but not as much as her! 

The covers were soon ripped off her, exposing her frigid body to the even colder air. There wasn't even a radiator present. 

"I know you're awake." 

She shot up, instinctively kicking the black substance filled syringe away from her body. The lady was never discreet, she could always sense her actions coming. 

"What the hell is that?" She snapped as the needle rolled on the floor, one of the disciples picking it up gingerly, like they were afraid to get the liquid on themselves, and handed it back. 

"Stop being so stubborn. The sooner you cleanse yourself, the sooner you can be a part of all the happiness and joy within Magenta." The syringe itself looked intimidating, the thick black gloop inside sloshing around like a taunt. 

The glinting needle and the scribbles of things on the outer case made her almost throw up what little food she digested. 

"I don't want happiness." 

The blonde just smiled wider, her grin extending.

"Don't be silly. Magenta will make you see the light." 

Another stab attempt. 

She didn't want to have a needle penetrate her bruised skin so early in the morning, or any time for that matter. 

Two of the veiled people snuck up behind her as she shuffled back, grabbing her arms when she was close enough and held her in place. 

She wasn't having any of it. Twisting around, she elbowed one in the nose; their hands flying away to stop the blood that was now staining the pure white of the veil. With one of her arms free, she landed a solid punch into the others stomach and got off the bed. 

Everywhere she looked, there was robed people coming for her, with the blonde steadily advancing. Her green eyes glinting with promise of pain.

Two more lunged at her, managing to sock one and roundhouse kick the other. She was outnumbered 10 to 1 (11 if you counted the mad golden haired woman.) 

Aiming multiple bone breaking jabs to their jaws, skulls and spines, she managed to take down five. But not without her own injuries. They were surprisingly skilled too, the ridiculous dressing gowns not hindering their movements at all. 

         
By the end of 10 minutes she had large hefty bruises all over her, arm and fingers bent oddly and a hand shaped bruise on her neck. 

She struggled in the grasp of the remaining five, but it was no help. Instead the needle was stabbed into her thigh mercilessly. 

There was nothing for a few second, before the agony kicked in. A horrific howl almost ripped her lungs apart as the black substance forced its way into her bloodstream. She could almost feel her muscle and tissue burn away inside her as her thigh throbbed. She wouldn't even wish this pain on her worst enemies. 

White hot pain was the only thing she knew in that moment. Her body convulsing into little seizures to try and get a hold of the pain. 

They soon left, leaving her by herself as she shook and whimpered, involuntary spasming as her muscles contracted. 

All she could hear was the rush of her own blood, she couldn't feel anything apart from the dull moment of pain as she hit one of the many bruises over her skin.

Her (e/c) eye looked at the door, expecting it to be another disciple who wanted to inject her with that godforsaken poison again; but instead it was Saeran. 

He knew that the Saviour punished people who disobeyed her, but he was not expecting her to be beaten up within an inch of her life. He could already see the cuts and bruises oxidising. 

Hurting her more would not do anything, he already assumed she was at her limit and would not be able to feel anything else being done to her.

Walking over, he picked her up. Pressing on one of her bruises for his own twisted amusement. She was too tired to fight back, and he knew that.

He noticed that she was lighter then before and only now did he see how loose her clothing actually was. Her arms looked like they could snap at any minute, with the slight muscle on her biceps and her eyes looked larger because of how they'd sunken into her skull. Her cheeks hollow and her jawline too prominent. 

"Choke." She spoke up, making his eyes narrow as he walked towards his room.

"Can you shut up for like a second?" She was silent but then talked again.

"It's been a second." 

He resisted the urge to slap the stupid smugness right out of her aura, fully aware that it wouldn't do any good. 

"Keep talking if you want more bruises on you." He threatened as he nudged open the door with his foot and closed it with his heel. 

She laughed bitterly. A laugh with no hint of amusement or perkiness.

"To be honest. It wouldn't matter if you broke my bones and ground them into dust. I wouldn't feel a thing." He didn't know how to respond to a statement like that, instead placing her down into the bed as a response. 

Flexing his arms briefly to get the blood running in them, he sat down beside her, taking slight pride as she flinched.

"Calm down." He had never felt a more chilling glare on his body before. 

"Oh yeah, definitely. I'm going to calm down when I'm in the same room as the person who kidnapped me." she scoffed and he felt his irritation growing slightly, not a good sign. 

"You're so fucking hard to work with. Maybe if you gave in to the Saviour then you would stop receiving beatings like that." He sassed back, a subtle but very harsh jab at her stubbornness.

"You don't get it." She stood up, slightly wobbling on her feet as she stared him straight in the eyes.

"I don't want any fucking part of your shitty cult. You're all deluded, injecting and drugging people. And that fucking crazy bitch you call 'Saviour' is nothing more then a sna-" she was cut off by a sharp punch to her jaw. The metallic taste of blood filling her mouth as she had bitten down on one of her cheeks. 

Her immediate reaction was to swing back, missing him as he managed to dodge her sluggish movements. 

"Don't you dare talk about the Saviour like that. You bitch!" She was not expecting such a strong reaction. Eyes widening as he kicked her to the floor, she tried to roll away but stopped as his foot dug its way into her stomach. 

He stomped down hard, making her cough out blood as she tried to lift her body from under his foot to no avail. Kicking her side and skull hard enough to make her world spin, he made sure to leave darker bruises all over her body that would takes weeks to heal. 

She stopped fighting back after the fifth kick, knowing that if she tried stopping him it would only add more fuel to the fire. Her arms went limp and she barely felt the blow to her abdomen. Vision turning hazy, she forced herself to meet his smouldering hues. 

That seemed to snap him out of his trance, he immediantly stopped his assault and headed towards his computer desk. She was sure he was just going to carry on with his work and leave her there to rot, but instead he returned with an armful of medical supplies.

Kneeling down beside her, he slowly took her arm, watching her as she blinked slowly before pulling her arm away. She didn't voice her discomfort, but he knew the action harmed her much more then she would ever let on. 

"Let me put these on you." He more or less ordered as she shuffled away a miniscule distance. 

"Don't you fucking t-touch me." Stammering with the effort of keeping conscious, she brought her putty feeling arms across her chest and stared up at the white ceiling. 

"Stop being stubborn. I'm trying to help."

"You would help by staying away." He dropped all the supplies without another word and headed back towards his computer. This time sitting at the desk and not looking back at her. 

The last thing she wanted was for him to touch her, she could still feel the bone shattering kicks from his combat boots on her ribs. She was sure that there was a few broken ones, if not bruised. 

        
A pregnant silence filled the room, only being broken by her laboured breathing and the click of keys.

Curiosity overwhelming her, she tilted her head towards the screen. From the angle she was at, she could barely see the screen or anything above the underside of his spinning chair. But with her magnified vision, she could spot 'MC' being typed into some sort of search bar

'What? Why's he searching that?' She continued watching as only a few lines of text appeared. And it wasn't even about her. She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her, but it only made her cough up more blood. 

"You're harder to find information about then him." He had murmured it so quietly, obviously not intending for her to hear.

"Who's him?" Her voice came out cracked and soft but he ignored her. 

"I am MC." The chair rotated and he looked down at her, his lips set in a sort of frown.

"And I'm God." He retorted with furrowed brows, distaste colouring his speech. 

"Damn, I didn't know God enjoyed kidnapping people." She knew she had him cornered and he just shot her a hard glare before turning back around. 

A sharp error sound broke through the gravelly breathing. Saeran grunting while hitting the desk lightly with a closed fist. 

"I looked through everything you had. Your backpack and phone. Nothing in or on either had any information on who you actually are apart from your age. Which is 20." 

Well that wasn't creepy at all.

"Weirdo. I don't have information on me because there's no need. I already know what I need to know." Her reply only served to agitate him more. He hated not knowing who she actually was. 'MC' didn't suffice for him.

Slamming his hands onto his workspace, he pushed himself up and out of his chair as he turned around; a dangerous fire in his mint eyes.

"Tell me who you are." His voice was low, lower then she had ever heard it. She could almost feel her insides vibrating at the sound. 

"It's none of your business." Her head jerked backwards as he ragged her upwards, her neck jostling at the action.

"I guess if you're not going to tell me, I'll have to make you suffer." Her eyes widened, as his pupils shrank. 

Holding her up by her wrist, he pulled out from his bottom drawer a whip and some rope. He already knew she was too weak from the continuous beatings to fight back, so didn't have much bother when he tied her wrists up. He let them chaff her hands, his sadistic side rising dangerously quickly. 

Pushing her down onto the ground, he stood beside her, a foot on her midriff, immobilising her.

"Since you insist on being called MC, I will call you MC. With a price that is." Dragging her clothing up with the front of his boot, he whipped her exposed skin. She hissed loudly through gritted teeth, the smarting flesh warming up.

Bringing the torture device down on her multiple times until her entire back was covered in angry red lines, he began hitting the rest of her body. 

He couldn't describe how it felt to hear her yelp in pain every time he hit her. It gave him a slight rush of either adrenaline or remorse. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he realised she had fallen unconscious. Annoyed that she had dared to sleep, he stepped hard on her right wrist, the loud crack immediately filling him with guilt.


	7. Blinded...?

'Fuck. My entire body hurts.' 

Propping herself up with her elbow she noticed the large white cast wrapped around her wrist. It looked kind of sloppy, the person who did it certainly wasn't a professional by any means.

Sitting up fully, the slight bounce alerted her that she was sat on the bed and not the floor like she had assumed. She could only guess that he had put her on there after she passed out. 

The sound of a door creaking open caught her attention. It wasn't the creaking like when the door opened in her 'room', but more of a homely opening. 

Saeran appeared with dripping wet hair and a towel around his shoulders. Small droplets of water flew out of his hair and into the floor as he rubbed his head vigorously.

She turned away, not in the mood to get splattered with droplets.

"Why did you put my wrist in a cast?" She was genuinely curious, he never physically showed that he cared unless it was to purposely annoy her. 

"Because I can break it again after it heals." His response didn't miss a beat, making her click her tounge slightly as she rolled her eyes.

She caught sight of the food at the bottom of the bed. It looked slightly more appetising then the drugged bread and water she always received, but she couldn't be sure that they didn't drug this one too.

He noticed her looking away from him, and followed her gaze towards the two croissants and water. He had to admit it was nicer then the bread he had seen be shoved down her throat on multiple occasions.

"I never see you eat. I can't have my only source of entertainment starving into nothing. Eat." He picked up the tray and placed it beside her, looking at her expectantly.

"You've probably drugged it." The sight of the luxuries on the tray was making her mouth water, but she knew that looks weren't everything.

"They are not drugged." He picked off a portion of the food and dropped it straight into his mouth, making sure to display all his actions as he chewed and swallowed. 

Watching him as she reached out, she slowly took a bit herself and plopped it into her mouth. It dissolved almost instantly, and the bitter taste of the pill was not present.

Noticing his eye twitching slightly as she slowly ate, he grabbed the pastry and held her chin. 

"Stop eating so slowly." He shoved it rather forcefully into her mouth, almost making her choke as she bit down in an attempt to clear her airway. 

He watched as she chewed hurridly to try and get him to remove his hand, but he didn't. He continued shoving it down her throat until she had chewed it all.

A small trail of saliva dribbled down her chin as she breathed in harshly, trying to not choke on the crumbs that had trickled down the wrong way.

"W-what the hell?" She barked as she wiped the drool with the back of her hand. He just presented a shit eating smirk, eyeing her neck as she coughed slightly.

"You were taking too long. Now eat that one quickly otherwise I'll ram it in again." She nodded and took the remaining croissant, swiftly eating it as he watched her with a slightly creepy interest.

Once she was done, and had wiped all the crumbs away, he began speaking. 

"The Saviour wanted to talk to you. We need to go now." He got up from beside her and held out his hand, which she ignored. 

He retracted his hand quickly in almost embarrassment as she stood up beside him 

"Go on then." She shooed, 'Sooner I finish talking with this trick ass bitch, sooner I can try to escape.' 

This time he didn't hold her hand as he guided her to 'The Saviour's' room.

        
He knocked gently on the wooden door, something that wasn't very normal here. They were all either made of metal as thick as her, or one of the mechanical ones that even a bulldozer wouldn't be able to open.

"Come in." The lady's gentle voice wanted through the cracks, making her shiver.

He pushed open the door, shooting her a warning glare that spoke for him. 

The room was beautiful to say the least. Rich gold patterns decorated the black wallpaper. It was kind of gothic but breathtaking none the less. Metallic silver rimmed the walls, at both the top and the bottom as the gold swirled with intricate designs. 

A bright and large crystal chandelier hung over in the middle of the room, little coloured spotlights shone down on the blonde, illuminating her hair in various different shades. 

The lights themselves were dimmed, only the spotlights actually showing any detail around the room. 

"Thank you for bringing her here Saeran. You're dismissed." He nodded, semi dry hair bouncing as he practically ran out of the room. She wished she could do the same.

"Take a seat, you don't have to stand up." She really hated her smile, it scared her more then anything.

Walking slowly over to the seat, she sat down and made eye contact with those gradient green eyes she had grown to hate. Whenever she closed her eyes all she could see was those haunting eyes prying into her soul. 

"Are you ready to join Paradise yet MC?" Her voice was calm. Scarily calm. 

"You wish." Her tone was bland, making the lady's under eye twitch ever so slightly.

"It's a shame. You would make a very valuable asset if only you weren't so corrupted by your past sins. Then you could see how Magenta would enlighten you." Just listening to her say those three sentences made her head ache. Like a high pitched noise drilled into her head that just wanted to make her rip her brain's out.

She paused, Looking her straight in the eyes with a disgusted expression.

"You think.." She inhaled, preparing herself. "You think, that drugging and brainwashing people is enlightening them?" 

"Don't misunderstand MC. The medicine is to help you convert." Her temper was beginning to boil, and was soon reaching its peak.

"You just need a push in the right direction." That did it.

"Convert? Convert to what?! Your stupid cult that only feeds your insane god complex? God, who or what are you? You sick and twisted woman!" Pure unadultered rage filled her green hues as she was pushed onto the floor. 

She hit the back of the chair hard as it toppled backwards, unable to stop herself from free falling. 

"What have I said before about treating your superiors with respect? I only want the best for you." Planting her heel just below her heart, she began to dig her abnormally sharp heel into her flesh. 

"I only respect people who deserve it. You d-don't deserve any!" She was sure that the blonde was close to breaking one of her ribs with the way it was crushing her insides. 

"How unfortunate it is that you feel that way." She hissed, her eyes almost slitting. 

A sudden knock on the door saved her from having an open wound on her body, the heel's pressure lifting significantly once the noise registered.

"Come in." her foot left completely, a click sounding when she put her foot to the floor. 

"The Betrayer wishes to talk to you. He refuses to comply until you speak with him." A frown creased the woman's ensnaring features. 

"Ok, I will be there in a moment." The follower nodded and moved away from the door.

"Get up!" She commanded, her foot hitting her rib as she was kicked. She breathed in harshly and got up, her casted arm held close to her body to protect it from potential damage.

"Go to Saeran's room. He'll find use for you." The blonde growled and she had never booked it out of a room so fast.

       
In the heat of the moment, when she had ran out. She had realised she didn't have the foggiest on where his room was. Being cooped up with him didn't provide many opportunities to explore so she was left at a disadvantage.

Wondering around seemed like the best option. The various masked people dotted around were starting to get in her nerves.

The fact that she wasn't able to see their eyes was setting her on edge, and they just seemed to angle themselves so that whenever she walked past, they were staring straight at her. 

Gulping thickly, she sped up and into the shadows, desperate to get away from their judging hidden gaze.

As she walked around, she noticed that the faint voices she had been hearing before, had now progressed into semi shouts.

Now, she wasn't a nosy bitch. 

But she was a nosy bitch.

Tip toeing closer to the door where the sounds were coning from, she stopped just onto of a creaky floorboard. The sound ricocheting off the walls like a loud gong. She swore everything went pin drop silent for a few seconds before the chatter resumed. 

Taking this as a good sign to continue, she leaned in closer so that she was able to look through the crack in the door. Some idiot must not have shut it properly.

Blinking rapidly, she was able to get her eye to adjust to the low lighting inside the room. Her range of view went from the middle to the right as she looked around, spotting a sea of disciples.

"Bloody hell." She whispered to herself as she almost looked one of them (in what she though to be) in the eyes.

"What do you want, Traitor?" She had never heard the woman's voice so full of venom before. A complete 360 turn from her sugar coated honey voice she always heard.

She believed the man with the cane and dark sunglasses was the one labelled 'Traitor', why he was called that she did not know.

The bluenette's forehead was slightly creased, his lips curled downwards into a frown as his hand clutched his white cane tightly. 

"Please, my sun, reconsider what you're doing." His tone was pleading, and she could feel her heart droop slightly for the unnamed man.

"What I'm doing is right. I'm showing people the error of their ways and how nice Paradise is." 

Ok now she could definitely see why the male was so exasperated, as shown by his furrowed brows and frown lines.

"Rika you know that's not what you're doing. You're completely brainwashing innocent people like Saeran and MC." His words were the truth, but 'Rika' did not seem to want to acknowledge it. 

"Stop it! You're a filthy liar. You said you would always be loyal to me, but you weren't. I bet you're even trying to heal your eyes behind my back!" Rika yelled, confusing her.

Did that mean she caused the blindness in his eyes?

"It's nothing like that. I want to try and help you and the others." She could see Rika inhaling rapidly. Something she knew meant that some major yelling was about to happen. Deciding she would rather not be deafened, she ran away from the door.

       
Running down the corridor, she managed to find a room that had an opened door for once. (The next open door she would find, she hoped was the one that led out of this hell hole).

Opening the door and entering, she left a miniscule gap so she could look through to see if Rika had passed yet.

Instead of the blonde coming last however. The bluenette was being dragged away instead. His gaze towards the floor as his sunglasses slid down his nose. She wanted to reach out and pat his head, but she knew she couldn't. He just looked so sullen and defeated that it made her insides ache in sadness. 

As she watched him, a hand suddenly placed itself on her shoulder. 

Instincts kicking in, she swiveled around in a flash and roundhouse kicked the perpetrator.

A light suddenly flickered on,    
revealing multiple disciples with one thing missing. 

Their veils. 

They all stared at each other, unblinking while the one she had kicked was writhing around on the floor. They all had the same dull expressions and mint eyes. Obviously being injected like she had. 

She had the feeling that if she asked them where they came from, she would only get a confused look in response. They were freakishly robotic with no traces of human emotion in them.

'Is that what the drug does to you?' She wondered as she met gazes with them randomly. 

But when one suddenly jerked upwards, that's when she tore open the door and ran back down the corridor. (He was only going to offer her some coffee.)

       
"What the fuck! Sometimes I wonder why I moved to Korea." she bent over and panted hard. Weeks of being cooked up had really began to take its toll on her physical health. 

Rolling her shoulders, she looked up to be greeted with a huge overly secure metal door. 

"The hell?" she moved closer, having not seen one of these doors before. The reinforced steels looked like it had been extra reinforced with multiple layers of iron covering its thin core. 

Shoved just under the barred little peephole, there was a keypad with three blinking dots on its screen.

Raising an eyebrow, she sauntered towards the keypad and began pressing the number 6 three times. 

She wasn't expecting a large error sound to echo and for the keypad to turn a blood shot red as a change from the yellow of the buttons.

"Wow." She then chose to write 420 for a laugh. 

Obviously, it didn't work. The error sound once again resounded through the hallway. A small smile made its way onto her face as she giggled lightly. She always did like pulling the blaze it joke. 

As the racket began dying down, she heard someone sigh behind her.

"You are fucking weird." The smile was wiped off her face as soon as she heard his voice. 

"Did you really just write 666 and 420? Who on earth would put that as the code?" His deadpan expression made her force back a laugh, scared that if she did she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Why not? Everything you do here is satanic." He just rolled his dull mint eyes.

"You're not going to escape with such stupid guesses. Nor will I let you." He took her wrist surprisingly gently.

"Come." 

"Yeah alright, because I have a choice now." 

Sometimes he really wondered why he chose her to be his assistant.


	8. Arabic..?

After taking her back to his room, and seating her on his bed. He went to his chair and swivelled around, so that he was facing her.

"Will you tell me your name yet?" He was being oddly soft with his tone of voice, like he was putting effort into not seeming like a criminal.

"Maybe. Probably not." There was no reason for her to tell him her name, so if she did it was because she did it of her own accord.

"Well you already know my name, you might as well tell me yours." She gave him the side eye, trying to see if he was being for real.

"No. You just want to search me up. But the thing is I'm not going to be on any databa-" she cut herself off midway, knowing that if she continued she would out herself. 

"Why?" He got off his spinning chair and began walking towards her.

"Who are you 'MC'?" His whisper made her blood run cold, her heart beginning to speed up as he walked forwards, pushing her forcefully towards the wall. 

"F-fuck off." He stopped, their bodies just a few centimeters away from touching.

"I'll get it out of you one day." Taking a step back, he watched as she shuffled to the right, so that she wasn't in his front view. 

"Ok. Have a nice time with that." He knew she was trying to conceal the stutter in her voice, and she did a good job of it too. 

Looking over at the computer, she noticed that the screen was now being covered in red code. Saeran noticed her slightly puzzled look and turned around to see what she was looking at. 

His eyes widened as he almost ran over to his computer, his hands instantly on the keyboard as he cussed wildly. 

Multiple lines of binary appeared as the sound of keyboard tapping intensified. 

It did nothing, only merging itself with the various other lines of code. He seemed to not be able to understand them, and to be honest, she was quite enjoying seeing him frustrated like that.

"What's wrong?" She just asked for the sake of being nice, she actually couldn't care less.

"The system is getting hacked by some bastard. And this fucking code is in a different language." Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

Wasn't binary in one language only?

He seemed to pick up on her confusion and sighed heavily, his fingers not stopping even then. It was like he was programmed to just sit there and hack and read binary. It was very unnerving. 

"It is in one language. They just messed around with it so it's not the actual language."

That cleared it up a bit, she never did care enough to try and understand anything about coding and such, it was such a chore to her.

"Well, maybe I know the language." She knew that the hope she did know what it meant was fleeting, he thought so too as he scoffed loudly.

"If I don't know, how the hell would you?" His tone was cold and provoking. It annoyed her that he thought she was stupid.

"Because I know other languages you dickhead." It was her turn to scoff at him as he paused.

"Can you read binary?" 

"Take a guess."

He groaned loudly, the tapping pausing as he breathed in deeply.

"If I try to pronounce it, you will have to see if you understand." She nodded, this would be a good opportunity to mess around with him.

" 707 hu." His eyes scanned the rest of the words, trying his hardest to make sense of them.

"Almudafie." She couldn't be sure if that was the language she knew, it was probably because of his accent that she wasn't fully able to understand.

"ean aleadala." He finished as she repeated the words in her head. 

"707 hu almudafie ean aleadala?" She recited back to him as he nodded.

Oh, she understood that.

A small smile made its way on her face, she understood full well what that meant. He caught sight of the tiny smug upturn of her lips and he instantly knew that she knew.

"What does it mean then?" He asked, impatience lacing his voice as she shrugged, struggling to keep her amusement under reigns. 

"You should learn Arabic." Was the only thing she let onto, he could feel a vein almost burst. 

She was so infuriating, that sometimes he wanted nothing more then to suffocate her.

"Why should I?" He hissed, irritated.

"Because that's the language that's in. Shame really, Arabic is a pretty language." She felt her soul lifting as his teeth gritted, even though it probably wouldn't end well for her. 

Glaring death upon her, he inhaled deeply trying to keep his temper in check. If he did anything now there's no way she would let on. He instead grabbed a book off the side of his desk and threw it straight at her. 

She dodged it fairly easily and sat criss crossed on the bed. 

He turned around with a loud huff, incredibly aggravated, and tried to understand it. (Ignoring the fact he didn't know a lick of Arabic.)

'Why does 707 sound familiar?' She could only faintly remember something about the letters RFA and her phone, but nothing about the numbers. 

She must have mumbled them under her breath subconsciously as he immediately perked up.

"Did you just say 707?" He wasn't fucking around, but she wasn't going to tell him so easily.

"No."

He ignored her and his eyes darkened with hatred.

"Damn you Luciel." 

She had heard, but decided not to comment, instead getting up and going over to his side.

"Move. Stupid shit." Using her good hand, she quickly typed the message in and the code began clearing up, thinning down and being replaced with the normal blue numbers instead.

His face was the literal definition of '…' as he pushed her away.

"Like I said. Learn Arabic." She commented as he grunted.  
      
Random numbers began flashing across the screen and she quickly wrote then down as they came, since he was so adament on removing them they probably had some significance. 

She could almost see the letters flying off the keyboard as he typed so fast his fingers were a literal blurr. He had to have made a typo somewhere, she couldn't even type at half that speed without seeming illiterate. 

He suddenly stopped and turned back around, staring her dead in the eyes.

"When did you learn Arabic?" The question was simple, but she didn't know whether to truthfully answer it. 

There was always the question of whether he could track her just by her answers to certain things, and that made her cautious of everything. 

"My dad was Arabic." She finally revealed after careful contemplation. 

He wasn't expecting that, she knew from his taken aback expression. Mouth slightly open as his pupils widened. 

"So you're half Arabic, half Korean?" She shook her head, surprising him. Every single thing about this girl was surprising.

"No not really. I'm not telling you because you might find my name." Her worries were slightly comedic to him. She was so naïve to think that he could track her just from saying what she was.

"Don't be stupid. I need more then just ethnicity to find your data." Relaxing visibly, knowing that he wasn't lying through his teeth, she looked at the bed sheets.

"I am half Arabic, half English. British nationality to be exact." She felt like a small weight had been lifted off her shoulders, although she had no clue why she felt like that.

Now that he thought about it, it made sense.

There was always a slight accent to her words, and accent he couldn't quite place and her facial features made her rather distinct from other people in Korea that were not foreign. 

Her skin tone was also slightly tinted, not that he cared about it. He just thought she didn't fit in, and now he knew why. 

"So you're not Korean at all?" 

"No. I learnt to speak Korean, took a long ass time though." He didn't even crack a smile at that, despite the fact her comment was slightly amusing.

Instead he looked into her concealed soul with harrowing green eyes. Her own (e/c) and mint ones reflecting back as they both stared at eachother.

"Just who the hell are you?"


	9. Camera...?

He woke up with a tired groan. 

He had fallen asleep on his desk, it was happening quite a lot recently. And he knew all too well how damaging it was for his neck.

Stretching, he stood up and noticed her sleeping body. 

She lay sprawled out on the bed, resembling a starfish. He hardly ever got to see her like that; no blank expression, no swearing or cussing him out, or rude gestures. Not that he was a stranger to any of them.

A knock on the door filled the serene silence as he yawned slightly, trying the ease the crick in his neck.

Deciding he would rather not wake her up too early (he was feeling nice), he headed over to the door and opened it. He couldn't care less about how messy his hair was, or how big the bags under his eyes were. 

There stood in front of him was one of his fellow followers. He always found the uniform odd, but he had never said anything as he was sure it would displease the Saviour. 

"I have brought your assistant's medicine, Master Saeran." He looked down at the disposable syringe. A thick black substance stuck to the sides like tar. He had never seen that medicine being injected into anyone.

"What is inside of it?" He was very suspicious of the contents. It looked more like it belonged on the floor outside then coursing inside someone.

"I do not know. The Saviour had just asked me to administer it." He looked over his shoulder, her body still rising gently up and down as her hands scrunched up the covers.

He, for some reason, did not want to disturb her. It had been so long since she hadn't been a complete bitch, that he was kind of enjoying the peace of it all.

"I will give it to her." Snatching it off the veiled person before they could protest, he walked straight over to her.

'They won't dare interfere.' He thought smugly as he bent himself over her body, making sure to angle himself so that his hands weren't visable to the visitor. 

He quickly injected the pillow that was behind her body, make sure to make it seem realistic, and that he was not indeed faking it.

He pushed the gloopy mixture into the pillow case, and then stood up. Handing them the needle back, the person thanked him quickly and exited.

Moving her aside with his left hand, he picked up the infected pillow and held it up in front of his face.

The area where he had pushed the poison in, was completely burnt away. The once pristine fabric was frayed and charcoal. The black had spread quickly, the toxic smell making him nauseous.

"What the fuck was in that?" 

Tossing it into the bin, he shuddered to think what that would do to human tissue, if that was what it did to cotton. 

She shifted slightly, a low sigh leaving her as her head tilted upwards. Her jawline was made more prominent as her shoulders angled downwards. 

A small glint from her neck attracted his attention, bending back down to get a closer look at the object

There was a small golden key, around the size of his pinkie dangling on a silver chain. The writing on it was (what he assumed to be) Arabic writing. His eyes trailed to the base of her neck, to where the bottom of her key was touching.

A long thick scar pained itself across her flesh, it was most invisible as it was just a slight shade lighter then the rest of her skin. 

His breath fanned across her skin, before he pushed himself back up. There was just something with her that he knew no amount of hacking could find.

Cracking his back as he stood back straight, he headed over to his computer. Sometimes he was glad he was injected in the eyes, because his vision never deteriorated no matter how long he stared at the screen. 

Sitting down on his spinning chair, he began hacking into the security systems for the RFA. 

As he managed to get to the video feed, he noticed that everything in the apartment was now restored. Like both of them had never entered. 

Switching the view to the kitchen, he was surprised to see all the glass had been cleared. 

"They work fast." He commented as he began to tamper with the bomb in the security system.

She had woken up when he had began to watch the apartment. However she hadn't said a word, as memories began flooding her mind whenever she looked at the screen.

It was almost like a reel, going too quickly or too slowly for her to understand it properly. 

But one thing she knew for sure.

She had gone to that apartment, and that she knew who 707 was. 

Lost in her thoughts, everything slowly began coming back to her as she watched the screen flicker between the entire apartment.

Luciel and 707. 

They were the same person?

"Is Luciel, 707?" He paused and looked at her, genuine surprise on his face. From both the sudden speech and the question.

"How the hell do you know?

"I'm not stupid. Even if my memory is constantly wiped, it comes back to me in the end." He turned rigid at her answer, before growling.

"Don't say that cowards name around me." She could tell he was getting slowly very angry.

He quite obviously held a grudge against this Luciel/707 person, and she was not about to get into the middle of it and suffer some sort of injury.

"Ok."

Standing up, she headed towards him and the computer, to try and see it better. Her vision was magnified, but it still couldn't see that far. 

Reading the screen, the words 'Rika's fundraising association' were blaringly obvious. She gasped involuntarily, making him give her a side ways glance, as if to say 'what?'.

"Nothing. There's no point in telling you something you know." He didn't think much of her response, and instead handed her a crumpled piece of paper.

"Throw this in the bin." It wasn't a demand, but it wasn't a choice either. So instead she just held it in her fist, still fixated on the screen as he shrugged. 

He began typing again, his fingers going at speeds that still amazed her. 

She only knew basic coding. Things like print and input, but he had put in something wrong. She could feel it in her gut.

"That's wrong." 

Instead of asking what was wrong, he ignored her. She knew he had heard her, she was stood right beside him so it was impossible he couldn't have. 

"Hello?"

Again he blanked her. She decided that if he didn't want her help, he could deal with the glitches afterwards. Not like she cared, the entire of Magenta could crumble right now and she wouldn't bat an eye lid. 

Returning to her seat on the bed. She made an effort to remember the codes on her hand, she never knew. They could be helpful in the future. 

      
As she was revising the three numbers, her stomach grumbled embarrassingly loud. She cursed herself for not quenching her hunger with multiple bottles of water earlier. 

Surprisingly, instead of laughing at her and telling her to quit being a greedy bitch, he gave helpful advice.

"There's food in the store room." She nodded and walked over, she was too hungry to care right now.

Flicking on the light switch, she looked around. 

There wasn't much. A few packages of water bottles and caskets full of various food. There was a few boxes with clothes and bathroom essentials, but she had no business looking through them.

What really caught her attention though, was the small locked area hidden behind the water bottle packs. It wasn't too big. Around a third of the wall size, just small enough so that she wouldn't be able to fit in unless she became shorter. 

Taking out a packet of biscuits, a brand she was not familiar with, and two bottles of water - she walked back out.

"Here." She placed half the packet beside his left hand as he stopped to look at what she had dropped off

"I never see you eat. So there, and choke." He couldn't surpress the roll of his eyes ad he took a sip from the bottle, before biting into one of the plain biscuits. 

He then began coughing loudly, a few crumbs had gone down the wrong pipe.

Peals of laugher came from her as he did what she had told him to do; to choke. 

He jerked his head towards her, a glare situated on her as he chugged down water to try and help his persistent coughing. 

He really hated her sometimes.

Her laughter died down and she ate silently, the keys quickly becoming white noise as she grabbed the pen and began drawing him on the paper he had told her to throw away. It was better then being bored out of her mind.

She had stopped drawing once she noticed her reference was no longer in position. It was a shame too, she had just needed to finish off his posture and it would have been complete. 

His body had slumped over, chest rising and falling slowly as his eyes were closed.

He was asleep.

'Maybe I can use the computer.' She was prepared to do anything it took to get out of here. Even if she almost killed herself doing so. She was 20, she could afford to do reckless things. 

As she neared, she realised he had an iron grip on the keyboard. And unless she pried it from his cold unconscious hands, there would be no way she would be able to type anything.

She almost didn't want to disturb him. He looked so peaceful.

No scowling or glaring at her, no mentioning that god forsaken paradise, or his constant life draining typing.

It was unhealthy how long he spent in front of his monitors. But she knew he would only tell her to get her nose away from his business if she pointed it out.

'OK, if I can't use the computer. Maybe I can take this time to look around." She had been here for quite a while, but she never had the opportunity to scan the area with detail. 

       
Just as she was about to begin her wondering session, he began mumbling very faintly to himself. 

She would have ignored him and carried on, but it was slowly increasing in volume.

"Huh?" Before she dug herself too deep, she began taking some steps backwards. 

Only to be caught when his eyes snapped open so fast she thought he was possessed. The thought quickly left her mind as she noticed his water line.

There were tears brimming his eyes as he looked at her, his bottom lip curled like he was looking for comfort

There was tears.

Tears.

Fucking TEARS!

She stood still in her tracks. Completely overwhelmed.

"Y-you left me with her. You left me to save yourself. You abandoned me." She was completely clueless. He was rambling on about something she had no knowledge on. 

"Are you o-ok?" He just stared at her, unblinking. She didn't know what she should do. She was stuck. 

He suddenly launched himself out of his seat, onto her. His body weight pushing her to the floor as she didn't have time to brace herself.

"Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you! Saving your own pathetic ass. You broke your promise. I was so stupid to ever believe you. Damn you Luciel!" He grabbed her shirt and bunched it up in his hands, pulling her upper body forcefully close to his. His breath hitting her face in sharp erratic waves. 

He then suddenly collapsed onto her, like his body couldn't handle being semi conscious any longer. 

Unfortunately, even though she was out of danger. She was stuck under him.

"Fuck.". Stretching her arm out as far as she could, she pulled on the blanket edge and pulled it so it was closer to her. 

Gently pushing her left arm under his chest, she moved him upwards so she could slip her upper body away from him. Then taking her right hand, she made the blanket into a cover and used her legs to move him off her.

It was a very tricky procedure, she knew if he woke up while she was doing this, she would be instantly bombarded by everyone and everything. 

Once he was safely on the blanket, she covered him with the excess blanket and stood up. Her joints cracking as she did so. 

Making her way back to the computer, she made sure to avoid stepping fully on the floor to avoid the risky creaks. The stupid things always made noise at the worst of times. 

She sat on the chair, making sue to look at him continuously.

Thankfully the computer hadn't password locked itself, so she was free to use it as she pleased. 

Going into the security camera. She scanned around to see if she could pick anything up. She was flicking back  and forth between five different cameras, until she spotted a disciple entering the pin to the exit.

She had never zoomed in so fast in her life, the numbers appearing blown up as she focused on what numbers their fingers hit.

"1, 7, 9. Ok" she quickly jotted it down on her hand and almost sighed from happiness. 

He stirred from behind her, making her heart jump in a panicked frenzy before she realized it was a false alarm.

'Thank god. I don't want to know what he would have done if he found me on the computer.'

Zooming back out, she clicked on the front view option, bringing up what was the covered face of the follower.

Through the thin veil, she spotted striking blue hair. She knew she had seen that hair colour somewhere before, since obviously it wasn't natural.

"Isn't that the person Rika was talking to?" She squinted and notices that through the tiny holes of the face hider, there was the dark outline of sunglasses.

He hadn't had his cane with him, which explained why he was walking funny. She had thought he could see very faintly, but apparently this was not the case. He was stumbling about and looking utterly lost. 

She couldn't help but want to reach out and guide him, he just looked like a child. So lost and alone. 

She knew he had good intentions, but he wasn't showing them in the best way. 

He suddenly ran into a room, and she only figured out why after two other masked people walked past the door.

Switching to the RFA apartment camera, she looked over the furniture. Surprised to see that nothing had any marks on them. It was all brand new. 

The one thing out of place however, was the red head in the apartment. 

His bright hair was a stark contrast to the pale walls of the flat. He seemed to be looking for something on the couch. 

She watched him intently, weirdly fascinated in what he was doing. 

That was until he looked straight into the camera. His orange and black stripes glasses glinting as his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" 

She definitely was not expecting that. So naturally became extremely freaked out, jumping up and shutting off the monitor before backing away. 

In her hast to move, she had tripped over Saeran's sleeping body, effectively jolting him awake. 

She quickly righted herself, changing her expression to make herself seen innocent and bored. 

"What the fuck were you doing?" His eyes bore into her soul, as he blinked slowly, his long lashes pressing flush against his pale cheeks.

"Nothing." He looked over at the computer, silently praying that it was turned off. 

It was.

He slowly got up, the blanket sliding off his shoulders as he sat down on the chair he spent his entire day in.

She was off the hook. 

A slight smile broke itself on her lips against her better judgement. 

Maybe she could escape this place soon.


	10. Hair...?

"You're going to help me today." 

"No."

"Well, if you want to spend the day with the Saviour that's fi-"

"Haha, fuck off." 

She watched, sickened, as a victorious grin spread across his cheeks. He never gave her any good options she could actually play with, they were all shit. 

"I have a broken arm. So I don't know how well I'll be assisting. Not that I want to help you in the least." She heard the loud 'ugh' that he made no effort to conceal.

She knew she was a huge douche, and she used it to her advantage (and sometimes disadvantage).

He was busily scribbling something down, his bleached white hair flopping over his eyes continuously as he wrote. Licking his chapped lips, he stopped writing.

"Come here."

"I don't know. Can I go there?" 

Angry waves filled the air as he held himself back from backhanding her across the face. 

"Just shut up and come and translate these for me." 

She did as he asked and walked to his side, glancing over his shoulder to read his rather neat scrawl.

"How do you know this is Arabic?" Her breath hit his hair slightly, making it go further into his view. Pushing the tips away, he spoke in an irritated tone.

"They were in binary. But not Korean or English, so I made an educated guess." She smirked, finding an excellent opportunity to insult him.

"Didn't know you were capable of doing such a complex thing." 

He knew how smug she was from that comment, he didn't even need to look at her. He was sure that if he did, he would most likely be thrown off his chair from the size of her ego.

Deciding to actually read it, she didn't quite understand what he meant until she read it five times over. 

"It says, 'Don't try to hack the RFA. It won't work.' That's it." His face reflected what she felt. Just pure confusion. 

"I bet he sent that." He muttered, turning away from the slip of paper and back to the multiple monitors.

"You know. For disliking 'him' so much, you sure do talk about him a lot." He flinched very slightly as she said those words. 

The nail was hit right on the head.

"I do not talk about that bastard." She scoffed, making him sharpen his death stare.

"Yeah ok. Whatever you say, pal." 

He didn't reply, and instead went back to writing out his never ending story in code. She found herself wanting to learn what it meant recently, just so she could beat him at his own game. And maybe hack the system to get out. 

"What are you doing exactly?"

"Infiltrating all the files for the people in the RFA. I originally planned to use you, but you refused to go into the apartment. So now I have to get past security." His reply was blunt and nothing but honest, making her wonder if she had chosen to enter the apartment; how different her life could have been. 

"It seems like you want information on one certain person, and not the entire group like you're suggesting." Instead of replying maturely, he did the next best thing.

Flipped her off.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at his lone middle finger. She had the sudden urge to snap it straight in half, but instead opted for returning the action.

Lowering herself against the back of his chair, she slid down and leaned against it. The floor was surprisingly comfortable, and the hardness on her back made it crack pleasantly. 

She hadn't been able to relax like this for a good few weeks now. She was always on edge, with all the drugging and beating going on. It felt good to just lean against something and not have to worry about her bruises or cuts.

But it was broken all too quickly as his face appeared in front of hers, albeit upside down, and stared straight into her mismatched eyes. 

"Why do look as though you're possessed?" She almost slapped him for that stupid comment. It was like he had zero common sense.

"I am not fucking possessed, edgelord." He blew hot air into her face and sat back upright, her face tickling lightly from his weird guesture. 

The atmosphere quickly turned awkward, making him cough as he tried to ease the silence into something more comfortable. 

It didn't work.  
       
"Tell me something about yourself." 

'What?' He had expected something entirely different, since when did she care about him at all? 

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I need some details about the person who kidnapped me. I need some more information then bleached white hair with pink tips and green eyes, if I'm going to escape and report you." He had to admit, her ability to crack jokes even in these situations was very good. 

"You're not escaping so there's no point in you knowing anything about me." He heard her tut loudly. The sound amusing him more then he thought it would.

"How old are you?"

"21." ( **AN- I'm using his international age.)**

He didn't know why he was actually answering them. He supposed there was some sort of novelty and that's why he was humouring her. 

"Twenni wan." 

His nose scrunched up and his lips turned into a frown. He couldn't believe she had just said that.

"That vine is the stupidest thing ever." 

"I'd like to see you make something as successful."

"You forget I can hack."

"Cheat." She pouted as he sniggered internally. 

"What's your favourite food?"

These were all such stupid questions to him. What would she do with the information on his favourite food. Cook him a meal? He almost laughed at the mere thought of it.

"Ice cream and candy."

"Favourite colour?"

"Why don't you ask helpful questions?" He asked, his chair moving forwards as she pushed herself against it in retaliation.

"Just answer it, you dickhead."

"I don't have one."

"Boring. Do you speak any languages other then Korean?"

She should have expected his response.

"Unless you count code and Binary, I only speak one other. Which is English.".

"Cool. What do you do when you're not hacking?" 

He legitimately had to stop and think about that question. Before he came to the harsh realisation that he never did anything outside of hacking and trying to get back at people. Feeling himself get rather pissed, he responded curtly.

"I don't stop hacking."

Even if she didn't make any sound of confusion, he knew she was beyond bewildered.

"You're joking? That's not healthy, you have to do something other then typing all day long, right?" He almost didn't want to crush her dangerously fragile hopes. He was in no position to lie, but not in one to tell the truth either.

"Fuck off." His voice was extremely bitter, the human representation of a lemon. 

'Damn never mind.' She thought, a trickle of sweat silently making its way down the back of her neck.

"Favourite season?"

"Spring or summer. Somewhere in between." She hummed lightly, as he hummed back questioningly.

"I just thought you were more of an autumn guy." Shrugging, he was curious as to what made her think that.

"Why, do you like autumn or something?" She shook her heead, some hair falling into her face. He got the sudden urge to brush it away, but instead let his fingers twitch gently on the mouse.

"No. Winter is my favourite." Nothing he found out about her ever suggested she would like winter. 

She looked like the kind of person who would enjoy the warm breezes of summer, the colours of autumn, or the lush life of spring. Not the sometimes brutal cold of the winter season. He supposed that he would have to look past the front she put up so expertly, before he would truly know anything about her behaviour. 

"Nothing you do or say makes sense." She chuckled slightly at his words. It was true, nothing she did or said did make sense.

"How tall are you?"

"5ft 8." 

"Thanks for the information, mate." 

Responding with a tounge click, he waited for her next question. He was surprisingly finding some enjoyment from this.

"Is that your natural hair color? If not who dyed it because it's fucking gorgeous." She instantly regretted her question as a sneer leeched itself onto his visage.

"No it's not my natural hair colour and I did it myself." 

"Damn. It doesn't look even the slightest bit damaged." Her eyes hungrily lapped up the image of his soft white and pink hair like it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen.

"There's something called shampoo and conditioner." He chimed snidely, she took no offense though.

"What brand?"

"Herbal essence."

She nodded, her hand lifting up a bit before stilling.

"Can I touch your hair?" 

His nose scrunched as he looked at her, processing her request.

"What? No!"

"Why not?" She pouted, her bottom lip jutting out prominently.

"You probably have Ebola or something." Rolling her eyes, she flipped him off.

"No I don't. Please, I promise I won't tug it." He seemed to be considering her request.

"Ok. But you hurt me in the slightest and I will rip out every strand of your hair." She knew he wasn't joking. And that he would actually do as threatened. 

"Mhm." Walking closer to him, she gently placed her hand atop of the messy locks on his head. She could feel his eyes boring holes into her skin as she gently formed her fingers into a crab shape, the silky strands falling through her fingers like water.

"So soft." She muttered, unaware that she had just said that out loud. 

His hair was as soft, if not softer than feathers. Her fingers glided over his scalp, gently pulling in a way that sent pleasurable shocks down his spine. 

"I want hair like yours." An unintentional compliment passed through her lips before she had time to stop herself. 

"Thanks, I guess." He didn't talk much, just enjoyed the feeling of her hands working softly on his head. 

His eyes caught her wrists, watching them twist slightly as she fiddled around. 

Own hands reaching out, he grabbed her hands and tugged her down forcefully. 

"Oi wh-" her head was pressed against his chest, her body bent forwards almost painfully as his hand tightened on her imprisoned wrist.

From where she was, she could hear the irregular erratic beating of his heart. It reminded her of a skipping stone in water, unpredictable and able to sink at any moment.

She was so far low, she was almost laying flat on his lap as he picked up his own hand, almost hesitantly. 

Breathing in deeply, he stabilised himself before his own fingers made their way into her tied hair. 

The tressess fell in between his fingers like there was nothing there. Considering she had been given shitty branded shampoos, he was very surprised her hair looked so full and radiant. 

Running his slim fingers through the mass of hair, he relished the small movements. For once having none toxic human contact. 

"Your hair is silky. There's no need for it to be soft."

She grunted, the sound so quiet he could have mistakes it as his chair being faulty. 

"Thank you."

He almost smiled at her thanks, she rarely ever expressed her gratitude. So when she did, it was only natural he felt his heart swell. Right?

Feeling like something small was crawling in his stomach, he continued to stroke her hair, finding some enjoyment in just running his hand up and down.

He didn't have the faintest clue on what the feeling in his stomach was. He just knew he didn't entirely hate it.


	11. Locked...?

Another two weeks had passed, no sign of escape had even reared its head. She was beginning to feel like all she was going to do was be stuck, but always reprimed herself whenever those thoughts popped into her head. 

She also had begun to notice how much clingier Saeran was being. It was beginning to grate roughly on her nerves, him always trying to dig up information on her. 

Not only was he being an obsessive weirdo, but he was also studying her closer. Trying to find out exactly what made her tick and act out.

"Do you have any food? And no offense but I want something a little more then shitty biscuits and water." He gave her a side ways glance, at least alerting her that she had been acknowledged. 

Without a single word being uttered, he pushed himself up and out of his chair before exiting the room entirely. 

'What?' She stared at the door where he had gone out. Oddly, he hadn't locked it. Something he always did no matter what. Not that he left the room while she was in there with him.

He quickly returned, holding a few breakfast bars and juice packets.

Placing them in the center of her cross crossed legs, he sat back down in his seat.

She stared at the small slice of heaven amongst hell. A breakfast bar was something she wasn't able to have for over a few years now; seeing as she could only just afford a place to live, it wasn't that hard to understand why.

"Thank you. I didn't expect you to actually go and get me this." looking over the earthy green packaging she gently picked one of them up.

"Whatever." 

"Have one. I never see you eat." It was true, he was either forcing stale bread down his throat, or nibbling on one of the soft and horrible biscuits that were definitely not filling. 

"They're for you. So no." Sucking her cheeks in, she groaned. Why did he have to be stubborn? Sure she wasn't any better, but that didn't mean he could be like her!

"Oh for fucks sake." Scrambling upwards, her feet gently hit the floor as she held the mango juice packet and the bar in her hand. 

He knew she was approaching, however he decided to pretend he didn't care.

She suddenly grabbed his chin, unable to stop her actions as his reflexes couldn't deflect her fast enough. 

Her long index finger and thumb pinched his nose, as she ripped the wrapper with her teeth. He was too distracted to jerk his head away. 

His mouth opened slightly, unable to breath through his nose as she was constricting it with her nimble fingers. 

Shoving the bar into his mouth, he instinctively bit down, and only then did she let his nose and chin go. As he chewed, he glowered at her, his eyes glowing dangerously before dimming down. 

He didn't make any guesture to take the bar in his own hands, so instead she pressed it to his lips and waited for him to open his mouth himself.

To be quite honest it was like feeding a mardy toddler that had a nasty habit of glaring.

His lips parted slightly as he swallowed, making her push it into his mouth, pulling back the wrapper gently to not nip at his lips. 

He quickly finished it, finding it weirdly nice that someone was feeding him.

As she went to throw the packaging away, a slight patter came from the door.

"The Saviour would like to speak with you, Master Saeran." It was out of the ordinary to hear him being called Master, but it was probably habit for the unfortunate brainwashed victims.  

She wasn't far from joining them, the only thing keeping her from acting like the rest of them was her constant interaction with another human (even if it wasn't always the best kind), and her iron will. 

His head turned to the door, specifically at the soulless victim, and back to her. 

Getting up again, an exasperated and unconcealed sigh later, he went over to the person.

"Touch anything, and I will break your fingers so badly they'll be nothing but dust." She just nodded, the granola in her mouth.

He left, satisfied, as he locked her away like she was in some sick Disney princess story.

Finishing her juice, she threw it in the bin and got up.

"Maybe my backpack is in here." It was a stupid thing to hope for, especially when the odds were that it probably wasn't.

Like she had said, he had always been in the room with her. And if he wasn't, she was in her own bland grey coloured room that lacked any life or character. At least in here there was some sign of life. 

Feeling herself getting slightly excited, she began wondering around and looking at all the nooks and crannies.

She first began with his cabinets, filled to the brim with documents that had such tiny font it gave her a headache to even glance briefly at them. There was nothing significant in there, just multiple sheets of paper. 

There wasn't many places that things could be hidden in. But one of the places was his desk. 

Tugging open the drawer, there was nothing inside apart from the aftercare he and offered her weeks ago. Her tattoo was significantly more healed then it had been, but still stung occasionally.

"Ugh." 

As she was about to back away, she accidentally slipped, her heel moving forwards and making her almost fall face first into the wood. 

Her hand gripped the back of the computer for stability, unknowingly hooking her finger into the small loop in the back, so that when she uprighted herself, the hatch opend itself.

The metalic ting of something hitting the floor caught her attention. Scooting forward so her head was in view of the back, she realised that there was a small hollowed out area.

"The fuck?"

Closing the opening, she looked down towards the floor and spotted a glinting silver key that screamed her name. 

Bending down to pick it up, she held it tightly in her hands. Like if she let go it would disappear from this world entirely. 

"I swear I saw a locked space around here before." She began wracking her brain, trying to find out where she had seen a lock. Before it suddenly came to her.

"Oh yeah." 

     
It was in the storage closet she had been in a few weeks ago. She hadn't really entered it after she had taken out the biscuits, he seemed to try and not let her in as much as he could. And now she knew why. 

Opening the door, she switched on the light and pushed aside the packages that blocked the area. 

Whatever was inside the locked space he obviously did not want her to find, hence the key hiding. This fact only fueled her desire more, almost salivating at the idea of going behind his back.

Jiggling the key inside the lock until it was seated snugly, she turned the object until there was a dull click. It was the same kind that she always heard when she was locked in, but this time the connotation was different.

Kicking aside the free rolling water bottle, she bent down and looked into the dimly lit space.

Inside was her familiar backpack, and beside that was her phone; fully intact!

"Oh my god." Heart hammering slightly from happiness, she looked out the door, and dived right in.

Gingerly picking up her phone, she made sure to inspect the device. Thankfully it seems to be in good condition, no additional scratches or cracks were anywhere. 

Powering the lifeless mobile on, she almost cried from joy when the logo appeared. When she had passed out a month earlier in his arms, she had around 70% left on her phone. The battery was a monster, so it wasn't a surprise that it stayed charged for so long.

Her lock screen appeared and she instantly looked at the charge. 64%, that wasn't too bad.

Entering her password, her phone quickly went onto the homepage, the familiar screensaver greeting her. She could feel a smile tugging at her lips, the small sense of familiarity was almost overwhelming. 

There was a small notification that then popped up, alerting her that there was a WiFi network available.

That couldn't be possible? They were in the middle of nowhere, as demonstrated every time she looked out the windows. 

So that meant that there was a WiFi router around in this building somewhere. Pressing down onto settings, she quickly glided her finger over the WiFi option and sighed loudly at the symbol. 

There was a locked network that definitely belonged to the mansion. 

Knowing that if she input the wrong thing, some sort of alarm would go off, she decided to play it safe and make a mental note to find out the password. 

Turning her phone off and placing it back on the floor, she took out her backpack.

She had missed having the weight on her shoulders, everything she had ever needed was in there. And to not have those essentials with her was it's own form of torture. 

Zipping open the bag, she rummaged around quickly and pulled out a pocket knife, and a lock picker. The items didn't seem like much, but she knew that they were her best bet when she was roomed with an unstable maniac.

Shoving everything back in with a heavy heart, she locked the items up once again and returned the key to its original place, in the hatch behind his moniters. 

She sat back down on the couch, contemplating everything she had discovered in that short period of time. She was quite surprised to find it that he wasn't back yet, knowing that he didn't seem to enjoy leaving her for prolonged amounts of time. Whether it be from paranoia or something else, she did not know. 

Slipping into boredom, she began singing to herself. A different song to the one she had been humming. 

It had an upbeat tune, a polar opposite to the feelings she was meshed with. Unable to help herself, and also partly to stop herself from falling into a blank state, she continued to sing.

Only when she heard scuffling outside the door did she stop and look up.

       
He was standing in the doorway, just silently looking at her like she was an attraction at an amusement park.

"Why were you singing in English? Your voice is shit by the way." She didn't personally take offense to that. She could tell by the way his eyes sparkled slightly that it was exactly NOT what he thought.

"I know it is. And because I can't sing in Korean or Arabic." He didn't seem phased by her self belittling reply, and instead shut the door and went straight to his baby. 

Honestly, it might as well have been his child with the amount of time he spent with it.

She watched as a white page was pulled up, the image mirroring on all the screens.

'(l/n)' he entered the name, and began scrolling through the results, trying to find something new.

She felt her eyes widen unnaturally big, making her look like an alien. But she couldn't have cared less. 

'How the fuck did he find out my last name?' 

"What the hell! How the fuck did you find that?" She yelled, taking to her feet as soon as she got over her shock.

"Shut the fuck up. The Saviour found it. Your first name hasn't appeared however. Apparently it didn't even belong to this country." He shrugged it off like a major part of her identity hadn't just been revealed.

"You have no right to search me up!" Beyond fuming, she began hissing. Actually hissing like a snake, making him stop and look at her with an unreadable emotion.

He tutted and clicked on a few things, bringing up a medical history. It didn't display her full name, just her last name and past address, but she didn't care about that.

What she cared about was that her history was on display. Nothing on that was good.

On it was stories and reports of multiple concussions, both major and minor. And counts of horrific amounts of broken bones and internal bleeding. 

His eyes read over the information, getting slightly freaked out as he read all the details on the injuries. The reasons for most of them were blamed on her clumsiness, but he knew better. Not once in all the time she had been captured was she clumsy. 

Almost all her actions were careful and precise, not once did she do something without calculating everything about it. This only fuelled his suspicion and drive and he clicked around some more.

She watched him look through her past life, horrible images flashing through her mind. Images of being chained up and cut. Images of being choked to near death and jabbed repeatedly with a metal pole. 

Images that weren't meant to be seen by even the strongest of people.

Noticing her surroundings beginning to blurr, she could loud voices of her tormentors preparing their next attack. Their next plan to break her into such tiny pieces that no one would bother to put her back together.

Her breathing drowned itself out, the voices in her head telling curse words at her, damning her for being with them. 

Falling onto her knees, she promptly fell unconscious. Her body unable to host the phantom pain. Unknowingly showing Saeran just how much her past haunted her.


	12. Who...?

'God.'

Rolling onto her side, her face hit something warm and soft. It was like a body warmer, except rather wide. 

Cracking open her eyes, she realised she had just smacked her face into his side. He was looking down at her, her vision still hazy from only just waking up.

His mouth parted slightly, like he was just about to yawn but had controlled it at the last moment, and instead lifted his hand.

She flinched away instantly, almost giving herself whiplash in her haste to avoid a potential beating.

Seeing her reaction, he put his hand back down before speaking softly.

"Why were you in the hospital for 3 major concussions? Along with a few other things." She turned back onto her back, ignoring the feeling of his eyes on her, and instead looked up at the ceiling. 

What she wasn't expecting was for him to grab her shoulders, pulling her upwards forcefully until their noses almost touched. 

His eyes latched onto hers, staring into their depths as he noticed her eyes shrinking, and turning almost glassy. 

"Shit." He knew what was happening, he had been victim to these attacks himself all too frequently. Although they had almost died down completely when she had come.

Her glossy eyes looked into his fearfully, an emotion he had never seen resided in her (e/c) and mint hues. 

He instantly let her go, his hands just millimeters away from touching her again. 

"G-go away. Don't h-hurt me! Please!" Her body shook as she started to curl in on herself, heaving greatly like someone was suffocating the life out of her.

"I-I never meant to break the bottle!" Her breath stopped in her throats, letting out a sound that sounded like a mix of a strangling sound and a cry for help. 

He was barely touching her, she had now hunched into a ball, shaking like a newborn in the cold.

He was so lost, he didn't know what to do. He never had assistance when he was in this state himself, he usually worked himself up into such a frenzy he passed out from exhaustion. The thought of letting her do that in front of him however, was too painful of a thought to bare.

A glass shattering screech left her lips as her eyes looked around frantically unable to focus on one point in the room.

"No! Don't chain me to the water heater again!" Her fingers began scratching at her exposed arms, trying indescribably hard to rid herself of the pain.

"Stop it." His voice was feeble against her cries, he could hardly get his voice to go any louder. It hurt him to see her like that. 

It hurt because she was exactly like him. Living in fear, with past memories haunting them constantly. Seeing her as vulnerable as he felt made his stone heart ache, she was such a strong hard headed girl. And this was a side he hoped he would have never seen.

He almost lost it when she screamed. A scream that tore his heart apart. Filled with such agonised pain, both emotionally and physically, that he could feel his persona crumbling. 

She was on the border of choking, fast paced Arabic tumbling from her as she trembled. Her words were so fast they were beginning to slur together, adding further confusion.

Taking hold of her shoulders once more, he gently gripped her, angling her so she was once again looking at him.

"Calm down." He knew it was a pathetic attempt at trying to console someone, but you couldn't blame him.

She didn't even seem to hear his 'heartfelt' words, as she carried on breathing loudly and trying to cause herself harm.

Seeing no way he could get her to calm down with words, he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Constricting his arms around her waist to ensure she wouldn't scratch his eyes out, he held her close as he felt her breath hit his neck in rapid succession. 

"L-let go!" She stammered weakly, all her energy spent fighting the foes in her head. 

"No." Even though his voice was quiet, it was enough to make her stop trying to break free. 

He could feel her relaxing against him, her hands falling at her side, instead of trying to push him away, and her body weight gently leaving up against his front. 

He honestly didn't know why he was helping her. It wouldn't have affected him if he had let her ride it out like he did. But something in his soul was telling him not to let her suffer like him.

In the grand scheme of things, she was only a tool, a tool to achieve Paradise and send everyone on the path to salvation. 

          
He heard a quiet sniffle from beside his ear from her. He was surprised she hadn't shed a single tear, she really was something else. 

She began to gently pull away, letting him know that whatever had over come her was over. She would have blushed from embarrassment if she had the power to.

"Crap. S-sorry you had to see that." She rubbed her neck awkwardly, surpressing her coughs as her voice irritated her sore throat.

"Who chained you to the water heater?" He was straight to the point as always, there never was any beating around the bush when it came to Saeran.

Her expression resembled one of a deer caught in headlights; utterly stuck and in no idea of what to do, although it only lasted for a second before it reverted back to its natural state.

"You will not gain anything from knowing." Was her curt answer to his slightly intrusive question. 

"Why the hell do you always keep everything to yourself?" He watched her chest rise and fall slowly, like she was trying not to drown inland.

"Because, there's no need for my kidnapper to know even the slightest detail about me. My age is knowledge enough." 

"Stubborn idiot." Before she could retaliate further, a sharp impatient knock on the door sliced through their directed glared.

"Come in." His voice reverted back to its dull robotic tone, losing all traces of humanity.

The door opened to reveal the blonde known as Rika. A small playful smile graced her lips, before upturning grotesquely at the sight of her suffering.

The woman really was vile in more ways then one. 

"There will be a meeting for all the followers. It will begin in five minutes, I expect to see you and MC there." He nodded, not breaking eye contact with Rika once.

"Yes Saviour." 

"Good. I shall see you both there." The door shut softly, a slight draft hitting their faces as it closed. 

He got up from the bed, the furniture having a slight indent from where he was seated. 

"Get up." He ordered, his voice had gained some more human emotion, but only if you listened carefully. It was like seeing that woman reversed everything that could have helped him progress. 

She obeyed, too tired to fight or argue with the male.

He headed over to his small closet. There really wasn't anything in there. Just a bunch of identical leather jackets and some white robes that matched the rest of the mansion. 

"Here. I haven't got your size so you'll have to make do with mine." He motioned for her to hold out her arms, but she refused. No way was she going to bullshit around now. 

She didn't want to go to some cult meeting. If he wanted, he could go. 

"Just stop fucking being so problematic and wear it." She shook her head, lips pressing together in a pout.

He ignored her, pulling his gown robe on atop of his regular clothes. He knew that if he just left her be, And would eventually cave and follow what he did. It was basic human instinct after all. 

Just like he had predicted, she began putting on the outfit. It was rather long on her, almost dragging on the floor. Had she been even half an inch shorter, she would have had to carry it by holding it up.

He fitted on his veil, his vision now slightly obscured.

He noticed her fiddling around with it, trying to adjust it like he had. 

Tutting, he took the veil from her and fixed it quickly, placing it on for her. 

He almost smiled as she oo'ed in fascination, even if she carried the worlds weight on her shoulders, he found it nice she could still be an innocent child. 

"Come on." Shoving her gently out the door, he locked it behind them before heading to the assembly hall.

The hall itself was grand. Chairs set out in neat rows, with streaks of mint and black decorating the otherwise plain walls. A huge silver stage was put up at front. She half expected the curtains to throw open and to see a musical.

"Do anything stupid, and I'll make sure you wish you were dead." She nodded, rolling her eyes but not disobeying. 

He sat her into the seat beside him, as he sat at the end of the row. The rows were already filled to the brim, with only a single seat next to her being empty. 

Through the thin mesh, she could see flowing blonde hair walk up the side of the stage, like an opening act at a concert. Except this was anything but enjoyable for her.

All that came out of the woman's mouth was talk of people accepting everything they deserved.

"The people of the outside are corrupted. Everyone in here is almost cleansed of their wrong doings. I am so pleased you all have chosen to see the light and leave the sins of the past behind." 

Nothing she said made any sense to her. It was all just propaganda to try and get everyone to not question her inhumane methods. 

None of them were in their right mind, that's why they never objected to anything she said. It was very sad to see all these people so deep into the hell known as paradise that they had completely forgotten the meaning of morals.

"Your medicine is coming. Please take one and you shall be dismissed." She just now noticed the trolleys being wheeled down, loaded with baskets full of thick black pills. 

Everyone seemed to popping them like there was no tomorrow, not one person left theirs or threw it in the bin. 

A single seed of poison was placed in the palm of the hand. Saeran had already swallowed his whole, and was now staring at her to see whether she would take it of her own accord.

She didn't.

"Take the pill." His eyes glaring sharply at her clenched fist, more specifically at what was concealed in it. 

She shook her head, no way was she letting something so shady touch her lips.

Before she could have even tried to stop the attack, his knee connected forcefully with her gut. Making her bend over and her fist unclench. 

The sudden course of pain made her dizzy, her mouth being pried open and the pill shoved down until it hit her gag reflex.

She could almost feel the bile rising up her throat, until she forced it down, and unfortunately swallowed the pill too.

"F-fuck you!" Even though her voice had stuttered, it still held a regal touch. 

The entire hall was now empty, no one there except the two of them. Everyone seemed to have evacuated the second she refused to take the pill. 

His eyes turned a solid charcoal colour, darkening rapidly from its normal mint hues. Her own widened in turn, not expecting to see such a drastic change in emotion so quickly. 

"Come on assistant." 

She felt rage at that name. She didn't know why, but just the idea of the meaning behind it made her furious.

"Don't you fucking call me that!" 

A stinging came across her face., making her want to claw at it just to get the feeling out.

"Shut up, bitch." 

She growled lowly, unamused at being called a bitch. Thoughts suddenly turning cloudly, she ignored the pain in her lower body and stood up straight to her full height.

"Don't order me about. I'm not your fucking play maid." His eyes seemed to turn hazy with darkness, the colour of blue no where to be seen.

"You're my fucking toy. I get to order you about as I please." His tone was so full of authority, that she almost wanted to shoot him off his throne.

"You're nothing to me! I wouldn't care less if you dropped dead this instant!" She hadn't expected for his expression to change so quickly, almost like he was stung directly by her nasty comment.

She only just managed to avoid the full force punch directly aimed for her face, if it had connected it would have surely crushed her nose. If he wanted a fight, a fight is what he would get.

She immediately threw a punch back, managing to uppercut him directly as he grabbed her wrist, recovering shockingly quick. Her cast, surprisingly, hadn't hindered any of her movements thus far.

Twisting her hand around his arm she managed to free herself, and kicked his side. He retaliated with an elbow to her neck, making her see stars. 

A full blown fight was suddenly started, neither one wanting to give up or back down. 

So immersed in their tomfoolery, they didn't notice the swift robed figure slide behind them both - before knocking them out cold with a single move.


	13. Paper...?

Groaning softly, her eyes peeked open. Light filtering through her eyelids, letting her know that there was a blinding white light waiting for her when she opened her eyes. 

Leaning further against the item that was supporting her, she finally let them adjust to the harsh lighting. 

Every part of the room was washed in a white tint, the only thing that made her eyes hurt more then that, was the person dressed in the full white attire that sat and stared at her. 

She quickly glanced down at her own clothes, shocked to see that the robe had been removed and she was now only in her sweater and jeans. 

Still feeling the person staring, she gently turned her head to the side.

They seemed to get the hint and they too turned away, before beginning to lift up their veil.

"I won't harm you." His veil was lifted off completely to reveal cyan locks swept to one side, with his eyes covered in the sunglasses that were almost as big as his face. 

'He's the one Rika was calling Traitor.' After scanning over him another couple of times, she confirmed that it was him.

"You were the man who was with the blonde lady." She noticed him wince slightly, if he hadn't been looking straight at her she might have been able to pass it off as a trick of the eye. 

"That is me. However I am not a traitor." He didn't enforce his point with much tenacity, instead almost mumbling as he looked down.

"Don't worry. I believe you." 

His slight smile was so beautiful, she found herself wanting to make him smile even more. 

"Why am I down here though?" 

His glasses glinted, further shielding his eyes from view.

"The drugs you and Saeran were given. They made you prone to reckless behavior and irrational thinking. You two got into a fight and were sent to be detained." She nodded, she knew he wouldn't lie. His attitude and way of speaking was too gentle, and she couldn't sense anything wrong with his aura, unlike Rika's. 

"Oh."

Crossing her legs, she looked back up at him.

"Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking." He put his hand up and shook it, indicating that it didn't matter.

"I came to give you a few things. Rika will not listen to reason, so I will have to get you both out myself." Just by the way he said her name, told her he held deep affection for the woman. Affection she did not deserve in the least.

"Thank you..?" She trailed off, raising an eyebrow to verbalise her question.

"V."

"Your real name." 

"My real name does not matter." She gave him an emotionless look, she really didn't want to argue over his name.

"A name for a name." Now it was his turn to give her an odd expression, eyebrows furrowed slightly as the corner of his like turned down. 

"MC is not my actual name, contrary to popular belief." He let out a barely audible oh, the confused look vanishing.

"My name is (y/n)."

"My name is Jiyhun." She smile, dipping her head in respect. 

"Thank you Jihyun." She was too precious for her own good, he was just upset she was caught up in the cross fire.

"There's no need to thank me." He clumsily reached out, grabbing her sweater instead of her hand.

"Um." She gently took his hands, unfurling his fingers and placing the tip of her index finger in the center of his palm.

"Here." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two small slips of paper. They didn't look like much but they were a gold mine for her. 

"What are these?" She questioned, looking at the paper situated between her fingers.

"One is the WiFi password. Make sure to turn your GPS on right away and to go straight onto the messenger. I recommend you talk to Luciel straight away." She stopped, stock still. 

The name as familiar and she had to quickly wrack her brains to find out why.

"Luciel? Saeran was talking about him. Who is he exactly?"

She watched him sigh, like he was really contemplating it, before he shook his head apologetically.

"It's not my place to say."

"Not to be rude or anything, but it's not like that really matters. I can't ask either of them. Please Jihyun." With every passing second, she could almost hear the faint patter of his crumbling resolve. 

"Luciel, also known as 707 or Seven. Is the twin brother of Saeran." She had to double check his face to make sure he wasn't pulling the wool over her eyes.

She was not expecting that at all. She had thought it was something more along the lines of different company rivalry that went to far. Not that they were brothers.

'Fucking hell.'

"I guess that story is too deep to tell too quickly, huh?" Grinning slightly, she sat up onto her knees and he nodded.

"Yes it is quite long. I'm sorry you're involved in this." She almost found it annoying how much he apologised. Especially when most of the things he had sorry for wasn't his fault. 

"It's not anything to worry about. What is the other slip of paper?" 

"It's Luciel's address." 

"Oh." She was about to continue talking, but the sudden of footprints stopped the conversation.

He quickly covered his face, making sure that none of his iconic blue hair was showing, or his thick sunglasses. Meanwhile she quickly stuffed the slips of paper into her sweater. Since she didn't have any pockets, she had to make do.

Wiping her face clean of any traces of emotion, she positioned herself to make herself look like a submissive captive before staring at the slowly opening door.

It was no shock that at the door was Saeran himself, his eyes cast downwards as his foot held open the door.

"You can come with me now." She got up, dusting her knees as she walked over towards him.

As he moved out of the doorway, she mouthed a quick 'thank you' to the kind soul called Jihyun. 

      
As he entered the room, she decided to speak up to break the slightly uncomfortable silence lingering around them both.

"Did you need me to translate or something?" He didn't look back at her once, just locking the door and walking straight ahead.

"No."

"Then? I'm only your fucking toy, no use in bringing me here if you have nothing for me to do." He didn't speak up, sensing that she was extremely bitter at this point and that retaliating would only make her attitude worse.

Instead he sat down on the bed, the item sinking and letting out a slight groan at his weight. 

"Come." He was being strangely vague and she didn't like it. Not one bit. 

"Why?" Sooner or later his temper would rear itself, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Because I want you here. Don't question me." 

His eyes once again met hers, this time their normal colour and filled with determination. 

"No." He got up, taking quick strides towards her before taking her none injured hand and tugging her, making her stumble to keep up. 

"Hey." He silenced her by pushing her onto the bed and seating himself directly at her side.

Pulling the covers over them both, he wrapped his arms around her struggling body, knowing that she couldn't do much damage with her hindered arm. 

"Let me go!" Ignoring her discouraging words, he wrapped his legs around hers, making sure that she wouldn't be able to escape without waking him up.

"What the f-"

"Be quiet or I'll make you be quiet." She quickly shut up, feeling her saliva suddenly thicken at his drowsy words as he pulled her closer into his own body.

His breathing eventually slowed down, a complete 180 from her current predicament. She was pressed up against her captor, his entire body mixed with hers.

She knew better then to wake him up, she had done it once before and what had happened was not pretty. She had just managed to avoid getting a nasty cut by running into the bathroom and waiting till he had calmed down. And she had no intentions to try that again.

His chin nuzzled the top of her head, a slight murmur being heard as he sighed deeply.

She was unable to clearly hear what he was saying, it sounded like bove? But what the hell was a bove. 

Deciding it wasn't worth the brain power, she began thinking about the newly revealed fact of him and Luciel being twins. 

Something just have happened to make them both hate each other, especially since they were twins. He obviously had some sort of trauma involved with Luciel, she just needed to find out what.

While she was busy thinking, he began growling under his breath, constricting his arms further until her side was flush against his chest.

Finding no escape, she instead sighed and closed her eyes. His breathing lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

           
Waking up, she realised there was no pressure against her arm, pushing her closer to a chest.

She actually hadn't had any nightmares, they all seemed to have disappeared while she was with him.

Sitting up slowly, as to not disturb her slightly pounding head, she looked over towards the source of light. A blockade of computer screens. 

Looking closely at his dipped head, her eyes trailed to her damaged wrist. Before realising that it didn't actually hurt anymore, it just suffocated her arm instead of helping it.

Clambering off the soft mattress, she stood up and waddled her way over to his side, making sure to not slip and embarrass herself.

"Can you take off my cast?" The thing was sloppy anyways, and it was slowing her movements by quite a bit.

"How did you heal so fast?" He eyed her peeking fingers, only the tips could be made out from the blob of plastering.

"I just do sometimes. Can't really explain how." She shrugged, as he pulled open a drawer and some scissors. 

He slowly brought them to her hand, to show that he meant no harm and had no ill intentions. Positioning the blade carefully, he began to cut it off. She could feel the blood flow increase, her hand turning slightly red before going back to its normal colour.

He had noticed, as he was taking it off, that she kept making eye contact. At first he shrugged it off, but now he knew she was doing it on purpose. 

Her eyes latching onto his as he struggled to keep his composure. Which wasn't the best thing while he was welding scissors. 

"What?" His voice almost shook, her glances were unnerving him that much.

"What?" She echoed back, feigning innocence to her doings.

"Stop staring at me, that's fucking what." He grunted, cutting through the last of her cast.

"There's a difference between staring and looking, dumbarse." She retorted, wiggling her fingers to get the circulation going.

"Not when you keep making eye contact, princess." Scoffing, she picked up the remnants and tossed them expertly into the bin.

"I am not." 

"Yes you are. Quit bullshitting." Seating herself on the sofa, she stretched her now free limb and leaned back, her body engulfed by the material.

"Nothing. I just found out something I wasn't quite what I expected." She finally elaborated, but her reply only made his mind reach another dead end.

"What did you find out?" 

"I said it was nothing." He could almost feel a blood vessel pop as he rolled his eyes.

"Whenever you say nothing. It's always something." He got up, intensely side eyeing her as he did so.

"I have to go and assist the Saviour. Again, don't touch anything unless you want a bigger cast on your arm." She rolled over onto her left side, the plush cushions accepting her like a second skin.

"Yeah yes, whatever." She had to act nonchalant otherwise he would get suspicious, if he wasn't already that is.

Giving her one last glance, he left the room and locked her in once again.

She sat still for a few minutes, on high alert to see if he was still outside and messing around, waiting for her to do something wrong.

        
The slow ticking of the clock punchuated each second as she waited for a solid five minutes.

Risking it (for a biscuit) she crept to his computer and carefully pulled out the key, making sure not to touch a single wire or anything other then the hatch.

She quickly ran into the storage room, the creaking making her curse everything in the room ten times over. 

Kneeling down, she shoved the package aside one again, and unlocked the locked space. She almost cried from relief when she realised nothing had been touched since she had last came.

"Oh god." Her hand reached in, grabbing around before clutching the cool glass of her phone screen.

Using one hand to turn the phone on, and the other to get out the slip of paper still in her clothes, she waited for the phone to start up.

The logo once again appeared, and she was pleased to see it had only gone down by a few percent.

Heading quickly to setting. She pressed on the option and the main signal that had a signal strength of 'fair'.

'198af6b514' she double checked and triple checked before entering.

"Load, load load. Yes!" The connected notification appeared and she instantly turned on her GPS, remembering V's words.

Pressing the messenger app as quick as lightning, she wanted to scream in fury as the loading screens appeared.

Looking up at the chatroom she had just entered, she realised that only Jumin and Yoosung seemed to be online.

"Fuck. I don't need them." She knew how mean that was, but she was only being honest.

Jumin: MC?

Yoosung★: What are you doing here?

MC: Sorry if I seem rude, but I really cannot talk right now. Can someone please get Luciel online?, I need to talk to him.

Yoosung★: Why?

MC: It concerns him, and I'm sure he doesn't want me to say anything here.

Yoosung★: Ok, hang on. I'm calling him now.

MC: Thank you.

Yoosung★ has left the chatroom

Jumin: Why did you push me back into the limo? You doomed yourself by ordering my driver to go.

MC: He was about to attack you. Also you had nothing to do with it, I would have had to deal with the consequences if you were hurt.

Jumin: Oh. I didn't realise.

It was evident he didn't know how to respond to her, her point was very clear. He did have nothing to do with it.

Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom  
707 has entered the chatroom

707: MC? How are you sending messages?

MC: I would be a bitch. But I don't have the time.

MC: Is there something like a private chat? I'm sure you don't want anyone else to know what I'm about to say.

707: ….

707: There's text messages.

MC: Ok.

MC has left the chatroom  
707 has left the chatroom

Yoosung★: …

Exiting back to the main page, she quickly pressed on the small letter icon and selected the icon Seven currently had.

MC: I put on my GPS.

707: Ok, I'll track you in a moment

707: Who kidnapped you?

MC: That's the thing, it was your brother.

707: ….

707: Don't mess around with things like that. It's not funny.

MC: I'm in no fucking position to mess around. I'm not a comedian Luciel, I'm not saying this for a laugh.

707: But why did he kidnap you?, there had to be a reason.

MC: I refused to go into the apartment after I had entered the password. He brought me to this place called Magenta to make me his assistant.

707: Magenta, huh? Do you have any clue on who leads the organisation?

MC: There's this person everyone calls the Saviour. I think her name is Rika. She has blonde hair and green eyes.

He began typing, before stopping and typing again. 

707: Rika…

707: Can you call?

She hesitated, peeking out the storage door. Seeing that the coast was clear, and that there was no footsteps, she typed out an agreement.

MC: Yes, but not for long.

An incoming call sign piped up, filling her entire screen. Quickly accepting, she held the phone to her ear.

"My brother, you say?" His voice was dead, but strained. Like he hadn't slept peacefully in days, maybe even weeks.

"Yeah. He kind of has a huge grudge against you." She admitted it almost sheepishly, but it was better then feeding the poor boy lies.

He inhaled sharply at the other end of the line.

"I'm not surprised. Rika is the head of Magenta?"

"Yes. She was talking to someone. He was trying to convince her that what she was doing was wrong and that she should go and get help for herself."

"Oh. Have you noticed anything that can help you escape?"

"A few things. But they're not nearly enough to get me out of here scott free." He seemed to avoiding asking her something, and it was very irritating.

"Luciel, if you have something to ask. Just ask, this might be the only chance both you and I get." 

That seemed to knock some sense into him, the shuffling in the other side ceasing at once.

"How did you -?"

"I just do."

"How do you know that whoever has kidnapped you, is my brother? Did he tell you." It was a good question. And she couldn't blame him for asking it. 

      
She opened her mouth to talk back, but her phone was suddenly snatched out of her hands with scary speed.

'Shit.' Even though the room was considerably warm, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she could feel goosebumps form.

"End the call Luciel!" She yelled, hoping that he would just listen and not inquire.

"What's happening MC?" his voice came out cracked, the volume changing constantly as Saersn jammed his fingers on the volume buttons.

"None of your buisness Luciel." his voice made the room drop at least 10 degrees, the frosty edge making Luciel shudder.

"Saeran?"

"It's funny how you still have the audacity to call me by my name after abandoning me." 

"I didn't do anything like that!" Luciel's voice came through as panicked and forlorn. The sound of his voice agitating Saeran beyond belief.

"I am."

He breathed in deeply, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"I would love to stay and talk, but I have things to do."

"What! No! Sae-" the ending tone beeped, letting her know that he had mercilessly cut him off.

She couldn't being herself to look at anything other then her fingernails. She knew she was in for it and she swore at herself for not checking closer.

Tossing the phone, an audible crack coming from the shattered glass, she looked straight back up.

"Hey! I fucking paid for that!" She yelled, only to bite her lip as he inched closer, untold pain swirling in his eyes like a typhoon.

'Crap.'


	14. Luciel...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strong scenes of violence, please read with caution.

"How did you find your phone?" He was being eerily calm, and it scared her more then him screaming in her face. 

"I found it in the storage room." The safest bet she had was to tell the truth. Lying would only drag her down further.

"What did I say before I left?" 

"T-to not touch anything." She began crawling back ever to slightly, her fingers catching the cracks of the floor.

"And what did you do?" The fake feeling of being hit made her body almost seize up.

"I touched something."

"Exactly." He breathed out, fixing his eyes on her face. He suddenly took multiple steps forward, too quick for her to try and get away, before taking a handful of her hair and closing his fingers around it.

'Ow!' She didn't dare voice her discomfort out loud, just his hold on her prevented her from doing that.

He roughly jerked her head upwards, her neck in plain view as she forced herself to continue looking into his rapidly darkening eyes. 

His eyes grazing over the exposed skin of her neck, he licked his chapped lips and forced her head further back.

"You know…" His voice was raspy, like he was taking great effort in even talking.

"…I thought you were finally ready to join Magenta, but I guess not." His left hand grazed itself lightly over the soft skin of her throat, squeezing lightly over her pulse points.

"You're exactly like him. And to think, I was beginning to like you as well." He closed his eyes, inhaling silently but deeply.

"You fucking bitch." The obscene word made her heart construct painfully. He hardly ever called her that, and when he did, it was because she had done something to really piss him off.

His knee jerked up, hitting her again in the abdomen. A strange feeling of deja vu coursed through her as she coughed, hands immediately traveling to protect herself.

Pushing her against the wall, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small but razor sharp pocket knife.

His hand pinned her, using her neck at the holding point. Flicking the knife open with his thumb, he trapped her palm with his knee to make her hand spread itself out.

In the blink of an eye, he had began running the blade up and down her arm. At first he was barely skimming the top, before he pressed down and began searing through her flesh. Gushes of droplets fell from her arms, he was careful not to hit one of her arteries.

She began gasping, trying to use her none bleeding hand to claw at his fingers that were wrapped tightly around her windpipe. 

Choked noises escaped her as air was rapidly being lost.

"Fuck you." He twisted his knife into her arm, turning it around so the thick squelch was loud. How she wasn't blubbering was beyond him.

"I felt something for you, and you betrayed me. And you call him! Of all the fucking people!" He moved the knife away from her blood drenched arm gently slid it up towards her exposed shoulder.

Even as she was losing valuable oxygen all too quickly, she heard and registered his words loud and clear. Some more then others.

"W-what?" Her word cracked halfway horribly, like she was severely in need of water.

The unfiltered fury was so strong, his breathing hitting her an insane amount of times in a few seconds. Dark spots filled her vision as the knife carved something into her shoulder. She wanted to scream out, but she couldn't.

He moved onto nicking her collarbone, the soft skin quickly breaking to make way for the pearls of blood.

"Stop!" She hissed, she knew it was punishment for disobeying him. But it was dragging on too long for even his standards. 

"No!' He yelled straight at her, making her shrink back to avoid getting her face potentially scarred as well.

Lifting her shirt up, he exposed the horrifically skinny and malnourished stomach, before attacking it with the blood covered torture device. 

Straight lines across her body spilled her life force, some going over each other multiple times as he played tick tack toe on her. 

All she could feel was the sliding of the wet fluid across her skin, and the stinging that made her want to pass out to end the pain.

Fighting to stay conscious, the blood loss taking its toll, she refused to fade away before she knew what he meant.

"What do you m-mean fe-elt something?"

He let go slightly, his grip loosening just enough for her to be able to gulp air greedily.

She looked at him, falling on her hands and knees as she panted. 

There was water glistening in his damp eyes, his forehead creasing as he glared.

"I-i don't know! And I hate it!" She was ready to faint, but she bit her lip and forced herself to remain awake.

"Whenever I wake up and you're there, it makes me feel something. And it's so confusing. What the hell are you doing to me!" He dropped his knife completely, landing beside his boots.

"Y-you like me sleeping beside you?" She found that slightly weird, but she wasn't about to judge him just yet.

"Shut up! It's not just that. It's your stupidity. Your stubbornness, your crudeness and the fact you always treat me the same no matter what I do." 

"What do you mean?" She honestly didn't know what he was hinting at, and she desperately wanted a clear answer.

"I can't say!" He related, the last thing she heard before she passed out at his feet. A pool of blood starting to surround her as he blinked owlishly.

       
There was small, almost muted mumbles as she slowly began to regain her senses after falling unconscious.

They seemed to be about what he should be doing next, but that could have been her hearing deceiving her. After all, she had just got up.

Groaning groggily, she rubbed her eyes, only to find that there was multiple layers of bandages covering her entire body.

Some of the ones in her arms had already leaked through, a slight red staining the cotton as she shifted.

He had heard her wake up, but he couldn't bring himself to turn around and look at her freshly woken face. Compared to when he first saw her, she had lost an unhealthy amount of weight and her fitness had deteriorated.

He knew he was the reason behind it, and that pained him more then any self inflicted wound.

Gently lowering herself, she began walking towards him. But instead fell flat onto the floor, her blood still not having replenished itself. 

"Urgh." She would not let this get her down, and instead opted for crawling towards Saeran. 

She reached his side rather quickly, the four legged technique working more effectively then she thought.

"Do you need anything translated?" He gave her a dirty look, not knowing whether she was mocking him or not.

"You're mentally deranged." He insulted, turning his head away from her and towards the black screens.

"I'm not the one kidnapping people." She sat up, leaning against the back of his chair like she did once before.

"Shut up." She always somehow managed to bring back a stupid retort.

"Why did you call Luciel?" He was quiet, no signs of aggression and his knife was nowhere to be seen.

"Why do you think Saeran? Take a long hard think and then tell me why you thought I called him." She didn't mean to sound so spiteful, but she knew it was a question better left unanswered directly.

"I know why! Just why him? He's nothing but an imbecile! A coward that couldn't even save his own brother and abandoned me!" He snapped, growling and baring his teeth.

"Abandoned?" She asked meekly, not wanting to trigger him.

"He left me with her! I suffered for months until the Saviour came and showed me paradise."

"Who's her?" It was pushing her luck, but she wanted to know why he hated him so much.

"My mother. That vile woman hated us both. But she gave me the most grief because I was the younger twin. I was weaker. I was never good enough!" He began raging, his breathing becoming loud and heavy pants.

In that moment everything clicked. She realised just how much they both had in common. Sure they both had different plus points and negatives in life, and also the addition of the roles kidnapper and captive. 

But she realised that instead of trying to fight him and harm him for what he was doing to her, she should help him.

Because underneath all that edgelord persona. He was a lost boy that saw no good in the world.  
     
Pushing herself up with what little strength she had, she turned his chair around and held his face upwards, so that he was looking at her.

"Go away!" He was trying to intimidate her, and it would have worked if she gave a shit.

"Shut up. You're hurting. I might be a bitch but I'm not heartless." Letting go of his face, she bent down and tugged him off his chair.

Instantly wrapping her arms around him in a firm and comforting hug. He initially tried to struggle his way out, but she wasn't having any of it. 

She went through this kind of pain all the time, and she knew how hard it was to deal with it by herself. So no way in hell was she going to let him suffer in silence.

"Shh. Your mother isn't here." He let out a drawled sigh, before completely collapsing onto her body, letting her hold all of his weight.

His loud sniffles filled the room, the salty tears staining her clothes as they trickled down his face and into the seams. she didn't mind too much, but he was a bit heavy.

In amidst his sniffles, he was murmuring slightly about how he was going to kill his brother. She knew he didn't mean that but he felt like he did. When it came down to it, he would obviously defend his brother.

"Calm down." She lowered her voice a couple of octaves, making sure he was aware that she was trying to comfort and not make fun of him.

Wrapping his own arms around her thin frame, he pulled himself into her as he buried his head into her chest. His hair tickled her collarbones, making her lips twitch upwards.

His noises died down slightly, making the room go eerily quiet as he held onto her tightly.

"Sae-"

"Be quiet. Just don't say anything." She nodded, her chin hitting the top of his head lightly by accident.

He breathed in slowly, his heart rate returning to normal as his ear pressed against her heart to hear her heart's gentle rhythm.

"Thank you."

"It's fine. You reminded me of myself, and I couldn't leave you." He thankfully didn't comment on her speech, and instead began pulling away; missing her warmth immediately.

He sat back onto his spinning chair, (she was sure there was a permentant fixture of his arse shape on the cushion), not once looking at her.

She leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes as she felt blood slide down the inside of her arm. 

But right now, she couldn't bring herself to care.


	15. Sun...?

She was once again ordered to go to the Saviour's office. But this time she had to find her own way. Saeran had decided that it was time she actually found her way around the place instead of looking like a lost dog.

Mentally cheering as she found the door to Rika's room, she knocked roughly. It wasn't like she respected the senile woman.

"Come in." The same gentle voice responded, but she knew by now all too well what kind of things that voice did and ordered.

Entering, the area lit brightly, she stood just inside of the doorway. 

"Are you ready to join me yet, MC?" She almost signed from relief as her actual name wasn't used. She didn't know if they knew her first name, but they had definitely found out her surname.

'For gods sake. Not this again.' Pinching her skin, she refrained from groaning outloud. The cycle was so repetitive she found herself just wanting to black out to avoid it.

"Won't you ever quit? I told you before that I won't. My answer won't change so quickly." Rika leaned up against her hand, her long nails tapping against the skin of her cheeks.

"I had thought you would have considered the plus sides. Seems like you have not. No fear, you will join one day." The way she said it was so sure, so confident, that it almost made her believe it herself.

"Come on. She won't give up so easily. Better take her down to the detainment room, maybe some alone time will make her rethink her decision." The exchange between her and Rika was so quick. Like she couldn't be bothered to deal with her any longer.

Glaring at the blonde, she walked out in tow of the hooded follower.

       
"Ok, fuck! Calm down I'm in!" She cursed loudly at the less then curteous escort, pushing her in forcefully without being the slightest bit mindful of her injuries.

"Fuck you!" She flipped them off as they locked the door, making sure to kick the door after they had done so.

'Bitch.' Brushing off her hands, she turned around and plopped herself into the chair opposite the person in charge.

"You have quite the colorful vocabulary." She knew that voice and chuckle, her mood immediately lifting up.

"Oh hi! Sorry you had to hear that, I get irritable too quickly." He shook his head, taking off his veil.

"It doesn't matter, I don't blame you for getting annoyed easily. Did you manage to send a message to Luciel?" She smiled and nodded her head, she was glad she had done so.

"Yep. At an expense though." He squinted behind his glasses, faint streaks of white across her skin was all he saw.

"I'm sorry." Huffing loudly, she shuffled forwards.

"It's not your fault, don't apologise for things you had no control over." He moved his head slowly, indicating his submission.

"Luciel called me earlier. He said he had found out about Saeran and his whereabouts." His face remained the same, but she could tell it by the way his voice was carried and the slight downturn of his lips, that he was far from happy.

"What else did he say Jihyun?" She inquired, she wanted to see him happy. He was too good for being sad.

"Nothing." She got off her chair, and crawled so that she was sat on her knees in front of him. Taking his larger hand, she held it with both hands and looked into his hidden eyes.

"What did he say Jihyun?" 

His voice turned small and meek, reflecting how he really felt despite his big stature.

"He said I betrayed him. That Saeran should have been looked after in mine and Rika's care." His words shook and slurred together, like he was struggling to hold back his emotions.

"He's right." He added, in an almost whisper.

"I failed both him and Saeran." 

She held his hands tighter in a firm hold, squeezing just hard enough to make sure he couldn't yank it out, but loose enough that he wasn't hurt.

"Don't you fucking dare blame yourself! I've seen you try to convince her to let us go. Don't paint yourself as the villain. She's the one who betrayed them, not you." She watched as small droplets slid down his fair cheeks, and down the slope of his chin before dripping off.

It was only one, but it soon escalated until it was a steady stream on his face.

"You're too kind for your own good (y/n)." He mumbled, trying to move his hands but failing.

She looked up at him, a displeased look on her visage as she gently wiped away the tears tainting his beautiful person.

"I am not kind. I only speak the truth. You have a pure heart and you deserve the world. If your really feel so bad, right your wrongs by helping them reunite. You must not have told Luciel what you did. But know I will always defend you." She took a deep breath, pausing before continuing to talk.

"Just by wanting to help, you're helping. Don't cry, you're too gorgeous for that." His smile made it all worth it, it was like a brilliant ray of sunshine in all the turmoil she was feeling.

"I know I may be pushing it, but can I see your eyes?" He stopped moving, making her wonder if she made him uncomfortable, but he instead reached up and pulled the glasses off his face. 

Gazing straight into his cyan iris', she breathed out a small 'wow'.

"They're so pretty. Don't blemish them by crying." He blinked, not expecting the blunt compliment.

"She may be the sun, but she's also a cold manipulator. Do you not see it Jihyun? She's being using your emotions and your unwavering loyalty to get you to do her bidding. You may love her, but letting go would be the best thing." He closed his eyes, turning his head away so he wouldn't be looking at her. 

It hurt for someone to actually say what he knew out loud. She caught on very quick and that's what made it worse.

"Jihyun, you are an entire universe. Your world does not revolve around her. You are a helpful and generous person who takes on the weight of the world so others will not suffer. That is why you agreed to help Rika. I see it in your eyes, you're too kind to ever wish ill upon others."

Her words hit him straight in the heart. He found himself wanting to believe her. Not once had Rika ever spoken to him like this. Reassured him of his fears, complimented him. Or just did anything aside from twirling him around on her little finger.

Sure she was caring in the beginning of the relationship, but she never accepted any help. And that probably was what contributed to her spiraling downwards so dangerously fast. So fast he didn't even notice her slip away.

"If you really want to redeem yourself, just help Saeran escape this nightmare. He doesn't deserve it. You can even take my life to do it. Please Jihyun."

He didn't even need to nod, just the sparkle in his hues told her enough.

"I will get you both out. You are no less precious. Just give me some time, and I promise I will." It wasn't an empty promise, she knew this man would do everything he could to get them both out, and that's what made her respect him more.

"Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you." Her shoulders shook lightly as she laughed, it was comedic to her just how graceful he was.

"My god Jihyun, stop being so nice. It makes me feel like a massive dick in comparison." He gave her a look that spoke for him, before she carried on.

"Saeran is priority though, not me." He was quick to try and counter her, but she stopped him by pressing her finger to his lips.

"No buts. They deserve to reunite. I have no one waiting for me. I don't matter." He gulped, but agreed - knowing that she was never going to agree to his terms otherwise. 

"Ok, as you wish." He bowed humourously, making her give him a bright closed eye smile. Even if he couldn't see it properly, he could still feel the warmth of it.

"Saeran is lucky to have you." Squinting ever so slightly, she looked into his almost milky aqua eyes. 

"I'm more of an annoyance then an assistant." She added dryly, making him laugh harder then he should have. He couldn't help that she had a very good ability to make people laugh.

"You're not annoying in the least." Biting back a chortle, she silently simpered at the thought of how wrong he was.

"Is Luciel coming?" That was the big question she wanted to know since she had called him. 

"I managed to convince him to stay back. He had said he wanted to see Saeran, which was understandable, but also incredibly reckless. Also, he is not stable enough. Neither of them are." She trusted his decision, even if it did seem a bit rash.

"You will need to stop him from consuming any drugs, pills or getting injected." 

"Will do. You can count on me, Sir!" She gave a hearty salute, making sure to make herself look exactly like one of the soldiors in army lines.

"You better go (y/n). I need to head back out too, it's hard getting in unnoticed. Take care." She waved gently, before walking out into the hallway and down the corridors. 

      
There was no other sound apart from the faint breathing and footsteps. It was peaceful in its own way, but also creepy.

Rounding the corner, her shoes squeaked loudly making her cringe, before knocking on the door and opening it.

She had found out that he kept the door locked when she was in room with him, but otherwise it was unlocked and anyone was free to go about as they pleased.

As soon as she was in the doorway, a hard cover book was launched towards her face. Managing to avoid it by a single hair's length, she pushed herself up against the door and watched it sail past with frightening accuracy. 

"What the fuck!" She gave him a disgusted glare, to which he just ignored.

"Read it. Don't question." He ended his sentence quickly, indicating his unwillingness to carry on a full conversation with her.

She would honestly prefer the company of a rock compared to him sometimes.

'Kay then…' squatting down, she slid the book towards her and shut the door with her feet.

"Binary?" She couldn't contain her surprise, blurting the title out loud. Raising a brow, he looked at her.

"What?" She shook her head and held the book up to her face, pointing to it with her index finger. 

"I want you to learn code." It was a simple enough request, but she had no clue on anything to do with it. She only knew the things like the print command.

'Why?"

"It will help me if you know it."

"Will it really?" Narrowing her coloured eyes, he copied her look mockingly. 

"Yes it will. " He sounded so convincing, didn't he?

"Fine." Sliding to the floor, she opened the book to the first page.

"Sit properly." He scolded like one would do to a troublemaking toddler.

"I am." It didn't affect him where or how she sat, so why was he getting mardies on?

"On an actual seat." He tutted at her stupidity, waiting for her to move her lazy arse.

"Fine." Getting up, she turned towards the direction of the couch, but soon decided to change her decision when another book came sailing towards her head.

"Where DO you want me to sit?" She hissed, getting irritated as she picked up the other thrown book.

"Here." He eyed the spinning chair by his side, patting the seat gently to tell her to get a move on.

"…" 

"…"

Electric sparks flew as they started a staring contest, a battle of the wills that she ended up winning; her gaze to intense for him to keep staring at.

"I can correct you if you make a mistake." That was a good enough reason, so without a second retort, she made her way to the chair.

He watched her closely to make sure she wasn't going to pull anything. 

She once made continuous farting noises every time he moved and pretended it was him. He wasn't going to go through anything like that again.

As she flicked through the pages, her reading speed incredibly fast, she jotted down multiple things on the palms of her hands to remember. 

He found himself constantly looking at her face, almost as though he couldn't force himself not to. He felt his palms begins to sweat the tiniest amount, despite him not holding anything tightly. 

Heart increasing pace, he continued to stare owlishly, only blinking when his eyes began to sting.

His constant watch over her was beginning to make her fidget, the feeling making her uncomfortable until she couldn't handle it anymore. 

Looking up, connecting her eyes with his, she gave him a curious nose scrunched expression. 

He looked away at the speed of light towards his endless screens, as though he was ashamed to be caught. Which he probably was, as his ears began to slowly turn a dark pink. 

A flashing made her look, his lips pursed at whatever was causing the reaction.

She could only stand to look at it for a split second, her eyes watering from the intensity of the brightness. Placing the book on her lap, she began rubbing at her eyes - the actions making her vision black out in spots.

"Do your eyes not hurt?" He didn't seemed to be phased at all by the blinding light, like his eyes were already accustomed to it.

"No." The bland reply was a que for the awkwardness to slowly seep its way back in. Even if he wasn't looking at her, she could still feel the ghost of his observance.

Shifting, one of the bandages around her leg seemingly caught itself under her and was tugged on rather harshly, causing the thin scab to reopen and pour out blood like no tomorrow.

"Fuck." Putting aside the book, she wrapped the frayed bandage around her leg to try and temporarily stop the bleeding. It only ended up making it worse as it pulled off even more of the fresh scab.

Scampering into the bathroom at speeds he didn't know her malnourished body could reach, she shut the door with a loud bang.

He felt slight guilt, but not so much that he would go and help her.

      
"Damn it." Opening up one of the cupboards, she reached up and pulled down the roll of bandages. There was no need for any disinfectant, as only dried blood had touched the wound. 

Wrapping it around her leg so that it looked like she was wearing bandage boxers, she cut off the excess and stored it. There was no way to tell if she would need it again, and knowing him, she probably would.

As she was about to push the cupboard door open, a small black pill bottle caught her attention. It didn't seem to be any over the counter prescriptions, as there was no labels or even sticky residue to indicate there was one.

It was sketchy, and she didn't like it one bit, remebering the words exchanged between her and V.

Picking it up, the bottle fitting snugly in her hand, she opened the bathroom door once again and went back into the room.

"What is this?" He jumped slightly, not expecting her voice to come so suddenly, let alone be so cold and disgusted.

He caught sight of the medicine bottle, relaxing once he noticed it wasn't something embarrassing like a porn stash. (Not that he had one (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)).

"My medicine. Put it back."

He was ignored.

"Do you know what's in it?" She inquired, curious to know whether he actually thought about the things he was consuming. 

"It does not matter what is inside. Put it away." He spoke, turning around and filling the room once again with the mindless tapping.

"Don't you dare take a single one of these." The vemon dripping from her words shook him slightly, he had never heard her speak with so much resentment.

"You have no right to dictate what I do or do not take." 

"Take one and I will cut it out of you, before downing the rest myself." He scoffed, but he honestly didn't doubt her. She showed so many traits of psychopathy that he was convinced she was diagnosed.

"You do not need those. The Saviour has given them to me!" He emphasised the last word, but it didn't register with her.

"For once in your fucking life, would it kill you to listen to me?" She grabbed the water bottle near her and continuously downed the 5 or 6 small pills that were situated at the bottom of the bottle.

He pushed his chair back forcefully, lunging towards her heavily drugged body. One of those pills was enough to make him drowsy and cloud his thoughts for three days. And she had just taken the remnants of a full fucking bottle!

'What the hell is she thinking?' He watched her swallow thickly, the effort to keep them down was tremedous.

"You're deranged!" He exclaimed as she coughed continuously.

"Don't take any of them!" Even though she was still heaving, her eyes told him she would bring him pain if he didn't obey.

"Fine."

He snaked his arm under her armpit, gently pulling her up so that she was able to stand. Glaring and shaking his head he placed her in the chair; where she slowly, but surely, fell asleep.

"Idiot."


	16. Binary...?

Quiet shuffling filled the room. It wasn't like the sound of shoes against hard wood, but rather socks against tiles. A soft pattering.

Using an elbow to prop herself up, her eyes caught onto two suspicious figures in the room. Even though they were rather blurry, she knew that they were not part of the room's scenery.

He was still asleep, quietly huddled in the bedsheets that had barely covered her. That only confirmed that they were not here with his permission.

"Hey!" She hissed, loud enough to get their attention, but not enough to wake him up.

Reaching out and getting off the bed, she stood upto her full height and attempted to tower over the intruders. It seemed to work too, as they took a step back.

"What the hell are you doing?" The glinting needle in the taller ones arms made her resolve harden. How many drugs did this guy take? She still felt a little off from all the pills she had taken yesterday, and it was showing slightly as she swayed.

"We are administering the monthly injection to Master Saeran." They spoke like it wasn't fucking creepy and that's what set her off.

She got up, and within a second, had snatched the drug up. The syringe situated in her right hand, the two followers gave her glares from behind their concealers.

"I don't trust you to do it." She was just about to drop it and step on it, when she noticed one of them slowly reach into their robe.

She didn't have the heart to fight people at the moment, and she would be at a severe disadvantage with the pills she consumed.

"I'll do it instead." 

If they weren't so close she would have been able to get away with injected the bed behind him, but since they were at a hand's length away it wasn't possible.

Gritting her teeth, she leaned forwards over his sleeping body and stuck out her wrist so that it looked like it was his skin.

Injecting herself as quickly as she could, she showed them the empty syringe and they nodded. 

Seemingly satisfied, they murmured a quick goodbye and left hastily.

"Fuck. Why do I do this? Oh right, because he reminds me of myself." Tossing the container into the bin and sat at the end of the bed.

The substance hadn't hurt her at all, unlike the black one, it was more runny and looked all more opaque. Her positive emotions just felt alot more dull and not and fierce as before, while her negative ones seemed emphasised.

      
He woke up after hearing something hit the side of the bin, the sound wasn't booming or anything. His sleep just lightened after a while.

Blinking, he looked at her. She was busily sharing at her wrist; her veins protruding almost grotesquely through the lighter than usual skin. Her eyes were also darkening at a scary pace, each second making them turn a shade darker until one was navy and the other was a dark black.

She seemed to sense his awakening, and turned her head slowly to look at him.

"What the hell did you do?" She was weird, but her weirdness didn't explain her odd behaviour.

She did not answer, just blinked eerily slow. He could almost see the dormant psycho screaming to get out.

"You ok?" 

He was getting a little freaked out, she had been changing in little ounces ever since he had found her on the phone with his cursed brother. And it was really beginning to get him uncomfortable.

"Why the hell do you care?" He barked bitterly as he sat up, legs swinging off the edge.

"Because I do." There wasn't going to be a more detailed answer, and he knew that. 

He just got up and headed towards the bathroom instead, it wasn't worth wasting energy to figure out the enigma that she was.

The sound of water running soothed her, her raging thoughts calming down at the sound. It seemed to go on for a while before stopping completely.

No sound came after that, not even a squeak. 

"Hello?" The silence was making worry inch up on her. 

It was weird, just a few months ago she was ready to kill him to escape, and now she was caring for him and worrying about his well being. Even going so far as to take his injections for him.

Deciding to fuck it, she went to the bathroom door and opened it. It surprisingly opened, implying he hadn't locked it.

He was stood there, a new pill bottle in his hand and his mouth slightly hanging.

"What the fuck!" She was beyond pissed, practically jumping onto him, she ragged the bottle out of his hand and onto the floor.

"O-" he was stopped as she pushed him hard against the floor and forced his mouth open. The pill was still there on his tongue.

It was digusting, but she had to do it. Forcing her fingers in, she held open his jaw and took out the pill.

He couldn't believe she just did that, all because she didn't want him to take something. 

Getting off him, she took the bottle and dumped the entirety of the contents into the toilet. He was just in time to see them swirl around in the water before going down with a gurgle.

He watched, astounded for multiple reasons. She actually had the gall to throw away the pills. 

Feeling anger control him, he was just about to slap her as hard as he could, when she gripped his wrist midway. 

"I'm doing this for your own good, you stupid bastard!" Her eyes turned darker, making both eyes seem soulless.

"Stop fucking lying! You don't care, you just pretend to!" He tried to wrench his hand away from her, but her fingers wrapped around tighter.

"Who the fuck do you think I am? I'm not some fake bitch that gets off to this! Stop resisting, or the care I give you will cease to exist." He looked down at the floor, not knowing how to respond.

"Let go." All the anger and strength had drained itself from his voice, and instead left the vulnerable child he was, to be exposed.

She did as he asked, letting go of his hand and carefully pushing him out of the bathroom door.

He didn't look back once, instead almost running to his own personal haven.

'For gods sake.' She almost yelled at him for staring at the screen, but stopped herself once she realised how motherly it sounded.

Instead she took the book from atop of the desk, and sat down in her seat. She didn't miss how he slightly shuffled away from her, in fact it was quite obvious. She decided not to dwell on it, getting engrossed in the book.

She was already half way through it, despite the book being quite thick. She always had the talent for reading things quickly and being to memorise and recount them accurately.

"How the fuck did you read so much so quickly?" He couldn't believe she had gone through it so fast, not many people did.

"I just did...?" There was no proper response to the question, and she had a feeling it wasn't rhetorical either.

He snatched the book out of her hands, before kicking her chair away so that she spun while gliding across the floor.

It was quite fun, but she was too annoyed to indulge herself in the humour.

"Oi!" He flipped to a random page before turning around in his rotating chair.

"What's on page 32? If you answer it right then I know you're not lying." 

He didn't believe her? Oh she was going to prove him so wrong. Cracking her fingers, she sat up straight and looked him directly in his eyes.

"If you want to put in a capital letter, you put the numbers 0100, and for lowercase you put 0110. If you want to do a letter past O, you remove the last digit. In this case it's 0." His jaw went slack, she had literally recited that word for word of the page like she was reading it.

"So you weren't lying."

"I don't lie often." He couldn't disagree because it was true. She kept things to herself but never lied.

He got up and wheeled her back to her resting place beside his chair, before handing her the book back.

"You do it." She tilted her head questioningly.

"Write down everything you've learnt." He pushed her infront of the multiple screens, making her blink in rapid succession.

"I've only done it for a day." She objected as he sat on his seat.

"It doesn't matter. If you don't do it properly, I will show you what to do." 

"Ok, but if your desktops spontaneously combust, then whoops." Clicking his tounge, he pulled up a programme that would run HTML codes, binary and input commands.

"Type up all the basic computer commands you know. Even if they're like how to make your font bold." Biting her lip, she nervously pulled the keyboard towards her body and began slowly typing.

      
Her speed was quite fast, but no where near as fast as he could go. He watched as she typed out an array of different things. He had no idea she knew this much.

After around 45 minutes, she had finally stopped. Flexing her fingers she simpered quietly at his side as he scrolled down.

"Didn't realise you knew so much." There was well over 100 different binary rules and input commands. She seemed to be more familiar with html codes though, with there being at least double the amount.

"You underestimate me." He frowned, unwilling to admit he was right.

"Are you sure you weren't a hacker in your past life?" The knowledge seemed a bit… much considering she had said she only knew basic things.

"It's child's play compared to what you know." 

"Yeah, it is." He was awfully smug about his snide little comment. 

'Egghead.'

He pushed her chair to the left, making room for himself to be directly infront of the computers. 

"To hack into certain areas, you will need more then the usual 8 digits. Most computers don't go past that, but it's recommend you get one that does."  What he was saying was actually quite interesting. 

She found herself listening intently to all his words, and before they both knew it, three hours had passed by.

"Bloody hell." cracking her back, she got out of the chair and blinked towards the door. She now noticed the two takeaway containers with coffee cups beside it.

"Huh?"

He looked up and towards the thing she was confused about, before typing a few note things and turning off his monitor.

"That's the food. I asked to order it." It kind of helped, but she didn't know why he got one for her. 

There was no use in questioning though, it would be better if she didn't jinx herself and was just thankful.

Picking up the containers, she walked over to the small carpeted area where he was sat.

"Here." Handing him the heavier one, she sat down infront of him with crossed legs.

"Eat then. What are you waiting for?" He opened it up and the smell of the food hit her. Suppressing the stomach growl, she unveiled her own one.

It was some expertly fried rice. A deep yellow with vegetables strewn about in a pleasant fashion. The sight made her a bit nostalgic, causing her to gently poke at it with the small blue fork that was provided.

He noticed her not eating as he looked up. She almost never ate when she was meant to. He didn't know whether it was a choice or she just wasn't in the mood to. But he wouldn't watch her just wither away.

"Why are you poking at the rice? Do you not enjoy it?" She gazed up at him with just her pupils, not bothering to tilt her head upright.

"No, I'm not hungry." 

"You didn't eat all day. Do you want me to feed you?" The proposal was so random and sudden that she had to take a full three seconds to process what he had said, and even then she was confused.

"I can eat by myself." She poked her fork into the rice, skewering a few on the sharp prongs.

His eyes narrowed, looking like that of a snakes with his tone changing into a much deeper one.

"I'll feed you." He clutched her jaw between his thumb and index, rendering her unable to move her mouth of her own free will.

Using his left hand to hook her in place, he used his right hand to shovel some rice onto his fork.

"Say ah." She gave him a look, before he realised what he was doing. She couldn't exactly say "ah" when he was forcing her mouth to move with his own commands.

Loosening his hold a little, she was going to use the opportunity to yell and refuse, but changed her mind once she saw the savage look in his eyes.

"Ah." Widening her mouth a tiny amount, he pushed the fork slowly past her lips and tipped the takeaway into her mouth.

She chewed, slightly savouring the taste she hadn't experienced in so long, before swallowing. His eyes never left her mouth, watching with a creepy fixation as her jaws flexed.

Hs continued to fork feed her, and she doubted he would have stopped even if she asked him too. 

Pushing the last few grains into her mouth, she swallowed quickly and he let go.  

She was just eyeing her drink, not wanting to have it at all.

"Are you going to drink your coffee? Or do you want me to feed that to you aswell?" 

"I don't like coffee." He gave her a slight side eye, like he didn't believe what she was saying but he gave no comment.

"Feed me." 

"Wha-" he stopped her midway by taking her wrist and handing her the fork.

"…You have hands, you can feed yourself." She knew she was playing with fire since his eyes were flashing and changing colour rapidly.

He did not speak, instead guiding her fingers towards his food and gathering some on the utensil, before lifting it to his mouth.

Jerking her encased hand away, she circled her wrist before picking up some more rice.

'If I can't fight him, there's no use getting hurt over something as petty as feeding him.' Was the mentality she had as she wordlessly continued to give him his food.

He blinked after 5 seconds. He was just soundlessly staring at her, and automatically opening his mouth. It might have just been him, but he felt like it had more taste then it usually did. 

His eyes followed her slender fingers as they reached up towards his lips, before flicking off a stray grain that he had no idea was there.

The fork gently hit the yellow styrofoam containers as she placed it, and hers in the bin.

He was just about to go for his coffee, but she sensed something wrong with it when she first saw it. They just didn't chill did they? 

Thinking quickly, she raced over and made quite the spectical of tipping the coffee onto her.

The meek shrug was the only apology she gave, apart from handing him her own clean beverage.

"Have mine." He gently took it, finger tips grazing by accident and took a sip. 

All while she applauded herself internally (ignoring the mild heat on her legs.)


	17. Useless...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a suicide attempt and degeading language. I will leave a bonded line where it begins and where it ends.

Feeling soft squishy material under her, she was confused to find herself encompassed in heat and warmth. She was sure she had fallen asleep on the floor.

That wasn't the thing she was concerned about though. What she was concerned about, was how she was stuck beside him.

He had his arms wrapped around her like she was a giant teddy bear, randomly mumbling things about softness. It was quite weird.

"What the hell." Extending her arm to try and reach the edge, she latched on and tried to pull herself away. Instead, she ended up being crushed further against his chest as his legs wrapped themselves with hers.

Grunting slightly from the extra heat, she breathed out and tried again. The same result but this time only with the quiet word of 'stay' being his comment.

Deciding it would be best to just not fight him, she stayed still and began to lose herself in her thoughts.

'When is the sign?' He had said he would give a sign, but she was growing impatient by the day. It was hard to just sit by as her days ticked away by being in the company of a cult, kidnapper, a mentally ill leader, and her inner demons.

She could just feel that inner rage itching to break free. If she did however, she would be just as bad as them.

Hw suddenly shifted, so that part of his body was ontop of hers. The position made it so she had no room to move or attempt to escape.

"MC… I." He trailed off into incoherent noises that she didn't give a flying fuck about.

He moved again, this time covering her completely. Since he was a good inch taller then her, it was no wonder that she was completely covered.

The heat she had felt moderately before suddenly intensified. It was making her feel too stuffy, and was slowly beginning to suffocate her.

"Wake up!" Getting the words out of her lungs was a struggle since his head nuzzling the front of her neck.

"Hey! Wake up!" He got off slightly, before laying back down and digging himself further into her.

"Urgh. Get up!" She gave him a weak shove, but it was all he needed to finally become conscious.

He lifted himself up with a low groan, rubbing his hesd as he blinked to right his vision.

Her sharp glare made his senses return to him double quick as he almost jumped off. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had hissed and arched his back like a distressed cat.

"Thank god. I almost died of heatstroke." She remarked as she got up and fanned her self with her hand.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier then?"

"Because you didn't start rolling on top of me until a few minutes ago." He stared at her as she answered. 

Stretching his arms slightly, he got off the bed and was walking towards the bathroom.

Only to be almost tossed across the room as she zoomed past and straight into the room, slamming the door shut.

She must have really needed to piss.

       
The toilet was not something she needed, she just needed to find out whether there was any hidden narcotics that he was trying to consume behind her back.

Checking all the obvious places and the not so obvious places, she finally deemed the area drug free.

Opening the door and strutting out, she made a show of walking to him and bowing, her hands pointing to the direction of the bathroom door.

"You may now enter." He gave her a funny look, basically saying 'fucking weirdo' without any words.

Smiling, she looked away upon hearing the lock go into place.

Bland walls covered her vision once more, the wall behind her washed in an almost opaque white light from the monitors. 

They didn't seem to have been on when she was in the bed, but they couldn't have come on by themselves.

Weird chains began to cover the screen, looking like a game of snake; with over twenty snakes. 

A word the appeared.

It wasn't just any word.

It was the word that had brought her so much pain it was unreal. The word that had shatterd her multiple times over the almost decade. It wasn't even one you expected to hold alot of weight, but to her it made her feel like her entire body wss collapsing.

Useless.

It echoed in her mind and he cursed from inside the room, saying something about how the toothpaste was useless and refused to work.

Body shuddering violently, she was wrenched into the abyss that was her own mind. Memories that she wished would be forgotten played over and over again.

'You fucking useless bitch! Go fucking die!'

'Dumb cunt! Useless motherfucker!'

'What 15 year old doesn't know how to cook? God damn useless!'

She had remembered how he had even called her that cursed word too.

It was only two syllables, but those two syllables were enough to send her into a frenzy.

A loud piercing scream tore from her throat, he yelped in the bathroom from the sudden sound.

Grabbing the big mirror suitated on the wall, she smashed it as hard as she could onto the floor. Relishing silently in the resounding shatter.

She was unable to control herself. Her restraint had diminished and what was now left was the pure monster that had been confined for too long.

Her reflection gazed back at her hundreds of times over. Each one showing the same broken girl who sported dark unresponsive eyes, wild hair and a frown.

Bending over, she gently picked up the biggest shard she could find.

 **\------------------ start**  
Closing her eyes, she gently lifted her hand, fully aware of just what she wss going to do.

She was going to take her own life. It was better end to her then dying at the hands of him or the mad people at Megenta.

Just as she was about to slice as hard as she could across her neck, there was a loud raging cry.  
 **\--------------------- end**  
       
"Stop!" Choosing to ignore the desperate pleas, she held the shard tightly in her hands, the sharp edges cutting the skin of her palms.

"I said STOP." She flew backwards, eyes jerking open in surprise as she was tossed.

Blood dripped down her arm like a sick waterfall as she tried fruitlessly to keep her own way to salvation with her.

"Give it!" Her fingers were pried apart, the cool glass disappearing from her hold.

"Just do it! Fucking kill me! I don't want to live, nor do I deserve to. Just end it, end my misery!" He glared harshly, tossing the weapon over his head.

Raising his hands, he brought it against her cheek. The collision echoing in the room as her head turned to the side.

"Shut the absolute fuck up!" She had never seen him so angry. It was like all his pent up rage was just pouring out of his every crevice.

He signed loudly, the exhale making her hair fly from her face.

He reached down, still shaking from anger and took her bleeding hand.

"Stupid girl." His index finger traced soft lines over her skin, blood smearing over his digits as he dragged the ruby coloured liquid over her hand.

"What are y-" he covered her mouth with the blood stained finger, the metallic substance coating her lips.

He dug around under the bed, before pulling out a roll of bandages.

"I won't kill you. And you're not going to kill yourself. I'll make sure of it." He did a full 180 from his anger, and now had turned into someone thay could have been mistaken as caring.

Holding her bleeding hand, he slowly wrapped the white cloth around her cuts. The blood was quickly staining the white of the cotton, but it was soon gone when he had gone over it a couple of times.

Something about his technique made her think that he had done this more then once before.

"You're not useless. So tell whatever the fuck is saying that, to go choke." She must have said it outloud, as she didn't recall telling him.

"That's the second nicest thing you've ever said to me." 

"Shut up."

She got up, shifting her spine from the uncomfortable position. Eyeing the scattered pieces, she began walking toward them. That was until he pulled her back.

"I'm not stupid. I'm cleaning this up." Shoving her onto the bed, she watched as he got out a broom and began to sweep it up.

Not missing a single beat, he cleared up every glimmering part of the mirror before tossing it into a heavy duty bag and into the trash.

Turning back around, his rage seemed to have dissipated almost entirely. His eyes were soft, almost human.

"You keep having these random attacks." It was a fact, not a statement.

"They've been more frequent after coming here. I didn't have them that often when I was by myself." He looked almost guilty as he sat down infront of her.

"Oh." Clutching the bed sheets, her nails harpooned the covers as she took a couple of deep breaths.  
        
"Can I tell you something? I can't believe I'm going to tell someone this, let alone the person who dragged me to this hell hole." She laughed bitterly, the sound cold and devoid of emotion.

"I've kept this in for 8 years, and I'm just over it. I feel like you might be able to relate, we have some things in common if you look past this whole situation." He kept quiet, she was going to pour her soul out and he knew that it was better to just listen.

"As you know, I'm half english and half Arabic." He nodded, not knowing where this was going to go.

"My parents were nice. The replica of those happy married couples on TV. They never spoke ill and just showered me with affection." She looked at her lap, hands clutching the covers tigher.

"But that ended when I was 12. They got into an accident with a drunk driver. They both died on impact." She could feel him look at her questioningly, wondering why she was telling him this. She didn't even know why herself.

"I had no immediate family, so I was sent to my distant aunt and uncles house. They almost retched at the sight of me, they didn't like that I was the product of an interracial marriage. So they locked me in a room and left me there with only a bit of food and water." His eyes narrowed as he continued to listen.

"It wasn't so bad in the beginning. After my teenage years began, that's when they became the spawn of satan." She felt her resolve to continue growing weaker, but she just wanted to get it off her chest.

"They blamed me for everything. One of the maids were off ill? 'Useless shit probably infected her'. Something the cook made that they didn't like? 'She poisoned it, the vermin.' There was no end."

"Especially that woman, she just loved to loom over me and find something to nitpick before beating me raw with that whip." It was nice to know that he was respecting her wishes and not talking.

"When I was 16, they asked me to bring them this really big glass bottle. There was a wet patch on the floor and I slipped. I wish I had died during that beating." She pulled down her collar and showed him the scar he had seen once before.

"They gave me this, using one of the glass shards."

He could tell just by looking at it how deep that went, probably to the bone

"I finally managed to escape at 18. I had found all my legal documents and stole a hundred pounds before running away." Shifting so he was slightly closer to her, he waited for her to carry on.

"I lived in slums and alleyways. I only survived because I had been taught self defense by my mother. I found a shitty flat and worked my arse off to get enough money for passport fees, a phone and a plane ticket to Korea."

She sighed tiredly, her eyes closing shut of their own accord.

"And now here I am. Stuck in the middle of no where." 

She was now suddenly hyper aware of his eyes locked on her body, almost feeling the judgement in them.

"Forget all of that. I can't believe I just told you. You think I'm some bitch with a sob story now." Turning away, she refused to look at him.

"No, I-I don't think that. You're just like me." She didn't face him, just stared down at her lap.

"You have someone that abandoned you, and someone that abused you." His point wasn't exactly clear. She already knew that they were very similar.

"Yeah?"

"Then why don't you join Mint Eye? You will have eternal happiness." That made her snap, her head turning towards him at scary speeds. The glare sending a large shiver down his now straightened spine.

"Saeran. Look me dead in my eyes and tell me you don't mind taking strange drugs. That you don't mind having needles poke into your body. Tell me that you're truly content with your life here. And then I will join." She was deadly serious, and even he knew it.

He looked into her eyes for a split second, but then looked away. The intensity was too much, he felt like he would be smothered if he tried to lie.

"I can't."

She blinked and the fire died down.

"Exactly."

"Can I now ask what your name is?" She knew the question could not be avoided forever, but didn't expect him to just outright ask.

"My name is (y/n). (y/n) (m/n?) (l/n)."

"(y/n)." He tested it, the sounds rolling off his tounge easily. The name sent a jolt of warmth through his body.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded.

"What has the 'Saviour' actually done for you? Has she ever sat you down and talked to you?" He racked his brains to try and find evidence to deny it. 

"No. She brought me here and told me what to do. But that is the extent of our interaction." 

She gently took his hands, the bandages tickling his skin as she slipped her fingers with his.

"Then why don't you escape? Don't you want to live your life? Find someone to be with? A bad start in life doesn't mean it will always be like that." He had to suppress a harsh laugh at that. She was saying these things to him, yet she didn't follow them herself.

"I cannot do that. I need to accomplish my goal first." 

"And what is your goal?" 

"To bring Luciel to his knees. To bring him to the point he brought me to. " 

She nodded, focusing on his hands and running a thumb soothingly over his knuckles.

"As you wish."


	18. Garage...?

"There's someone wanting to talk with you." 

That was odd, the only person that talked to her was Saeran.

Getting up slowly from her spread out position, she stretched her arms and got off the bed.

"Ok. Tell them I'm coming." He shrugged and returned to his desk. Irritating shit head wouldn't do a single thing.

Walking to the door, she finally caught a glimpse of who had called for her.

A person in a hood.

Her nuetral expression turned quickly into one full of scorn and hatrid.

"Fuck right off, I am not speaking to one of you." She was about to slam the door in their face, but they swiftly lifted up their veil and revealed blue hair.

If you had looked closely enough, you could see her soul leave her body.

Mouthing a 'sorry' she looked back inside to see him once again, typing away.

"I have to go with them. The Saviour wants to speak with me." Hardly bothering to look up, he waved his hand in an uncaring motion.

Stepping out, she shut the door and quickly rushed to his side.

"Come with me." She followed him to a rather dusty and abandoned looking corridor. He was walking slowly too, probably because he didn't have his cane to guide him.

         
He opened the door to a dark room that had clumps of dust flying around. She swore she saw a dust bunny wave at her.

"Have you found a way to get him out?"

"Yes I have, but it will take some effort. You will need to convince him to go outside to the garage." He wasn't making any small talk today.

"Ok, I'll do my best."

"The code for the garage is 193, you will also need these." He opened up her fist, placing the cool car keys in her hands.

She didn't have much experience with driving, but she was fairly good at it.

"Use the car to escape. I will be there. Do you still have Luciel's address?" She let out a small hum for a yes, before wrapping her arms around him.

She would have cried if she could. This man was so kind and precious, that it hurt to see him be stuck in such a relationship. He was like a puppet being controlled in belittling ways.

Instead, she buried her head into his chest, steading her breathing as her arms constricted slightly.

She knew it wasn't all Rika's fault. Mental illnesses weren't the fault of anyone, but what she did could never be excused. She had broken more people then she could count, manipulated and betrayed them. She was just not the best person to be around.

"Thank you." Her voice came out quiet, he slowly stopped being so stiff and wrapped his arms around her in return. His hand softly stroking her hair, even though he was the one who deserved comfort.

"You do not need to thank me. It is all your doing. Just bring Saeran to the garage at 6, and you will be able to escape." 

"You really do deserve the universe Jihyun." She gently pulled away from him, his arms falling slowly back to his sides as he smiled gently.

"You are too kind (y/n)."   
       
       
She arrived back at the room. She now just had to put their plan into action, and maybe she could get him to start a better life with his brother.

"Saeran?" He was kind of just blankly staring at his desktop, like it had sucked all the life out of him somehow.

His head turned to her at snail pace. His dull eyes almost made her gasp as she saw herself reflected in the mint colour, it reminded her all too much of what her own eyes looked like.

"Did you know?" Was the only thing he said. Tentively walking closer, she spoke again.

"Did I know what?" He pushed the monitor so that it was diagonal to him, but facing her. A look of pure disgust blossomed on her face as she began to read what was there in digital black and white.

It looked like daily stat reports, and all to do with Saeran. They were varied between English or Korean, sometimes even both.

He scrolled upwards, towards the first ever entry.

'Day 1. 

Saeran is hard to get through to. He believes his brother will come for him and refuses to take any of the medicine. I will have to try harder. He will see the light.'

So he was forced into it just like her? That was news to her. Never had it occurred to her that he might have been in the same situation.

His index finger used the scroll to go down the page, stopping randomly to let her read.

'Day 367.

He is now vengeful. It will take a while before he is able to compete with his brother, but with his daily sessions, he will soon convert to the way of rightousness. I will have to stop that blind fool from interfering. All is going well.'

These status reports were utterly disgusting. She had a feeling she knew just who had the audacity to write these. The same emotional manipulator who destroyed a man who did not deserve any wrongs done to him.

"Oh my bloody fuck. That's just..." She was rendered speechless, how someone could be this deranged she had no clue.

"You were right. You always were."

She couldn't bring herself to gloat. She was nasty, but not that nasty.

"What made you do that? Search it up I mean?" 

He looked at her solemnly, a deep sadness flashing across his face for a second. She understood what he was feeling. Like everything he knew was a lie and it was collapsing around him. She knew the feeling all too well.

"What you said to me yesterday. It made me think about everything. I realised that maybe what you were saying made sense. So I hacked into the classified files and I found this." 

She honestly had no idea what to say. But atleast she was sure it would be easier to convince him to go to the garage.

"…Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You should be saying 'I told you so.'" 

Shaking her head, she watched as he typed a shut down command. Everything began to go red with warning symbols littering the screens.

"What are you doing?" 

"Shutting down the system. The security system will go off for around 3 hours, and during that time we can escape." 

She could hardly believe it. He was saying that they would escape, she couldn't sense any hidden deceits either.

"Really?"

"Really."

He got up and took the key from the hatch, walking over towards the storage room.

Curious as to what he was doing, she blinked as he unlocked the small area and pulled out her backpack. It was just covered in a ton of dust, making it appear grey instead of its actual colour.

He picked up a few unopened water bottles, holding them tightly in his hands.

"Can I put this in your bag?" He rarely asked for permission, so she was slightly taken aback.

"Yeah." Unzipping it so he had better access, he dropped them in and closed it back up.

She slung it over her shoulders, a sudden feeling of nostalgia making her breath in deeply.

He slipped a gun into his belt, it never hurt to be careful; before taking her hand and opening the door.

"Let's go." And with that, they both bolted top speed down the corridors.

They quickly passed the big iron doors, since they just swung oprn uselessly without the security.

"What time is it?"

He looked down at his hand, before realising there was no watch, only thick studded bracelets.

"Around 5:35, I guess." 

"25 minutes." He shot a confused look at her, but she didn't elaborate.

Slowing down once they got outside, there was swarms of followers. All in their hundreds.  There was no way they would out run all of them.

"Take this." Sliding the bag off her shoulders, she handed it to Saeran who immediately put it on his own body. They both knew what was in there was too precious to leave behind.

Before he could reach out and stop her, she had already run into the small opening, an angered yell leaving her lips as she ran.

        
'Crap. She's gone full out.' He'd never thought he would see the day when he would see the inner rage of hers finally be released. Sure he had seen glimmers of it behind her façade, but to think the reason she had let her cover fall was because she was trying to get them both away, was kind of scary

He didn't know whether to feel grateful or horrified.

There was a deadly silence as she was engulfed, but then ruckus. Robed people flew left and right, the sound of screams filling the air.

He saw an opening as she resurfaced, currently german suplexing a rather big disciple. He caught her dead gaze, silently telling him to run as she flipped them over.

He couldn't help but think of her as his guardian angel, her moves graceful even if she was fighting an ugly battle.

"Go!" He realised he was dawdling and began running full pelt towards the garage doors. 

She was behind him, panting hard as she managed to push away enough people to slide past.

"193." He quickly inputted it and the doors slid open. He didn't even care that she knew the code and he didn't. The only thing on his mind was getting away from this madness.

He entered, putting the intruder lock on so they couldn't follow in after them.

"Saeran." 

He knew that voice.

The voice that had promised him so much but had only given him pain. The voice that betrayed him for the second time in his pitiful life.

He looked up, his eyes meeting the beautiful but venomous shade of green.

"Saeran?" He heard her voice, but he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge her.

"Why are you running from Paradise, Saeran? Do you not see? She has been slowly tricking you, gaining your trust to help her escape." Rika's words were bullshit, and she knew it. But she didn't know whether he thought the same.

"I have not, you trick ass bitch!" Rika didn't even flinch, focusing whole heartedly on Saeran.

"She's trying to pull you back into darkness. Come." She out stretched her hand, "I can forgive you if you come back. And she will be sent away. Far away." The malice wasn't even bothering to be concealed.

He looked like he was seriously considering her offer, and it was making her feel slightly scared.

"Saeran, I would never do that." He gave her a brief sideways glance, before turning back to the blonde witch.

"No! I've seen what you've done. To both me and her. You used me, you're exactly like him! I will never go back to you!" The words shocked Rika, her fingers curling in from the outstretched position.

Her smile slowly turned downwards, a foul aura surrounding the seething woman.

"Get him! He's been tainted!" These followers were like gum on the sole of her shoes, they never gave up and didn't let go.

She pushed him out the way, grabbing her instead as she shielded him.

There was a sudden loud clattering, along with the sound of a cane hitting the floor. She knew it was who she thought it was.

"V!" 

He smiled gently at her voice, the smile wiping itself off way too quickly once he caught sight of his manipulator.

"Rika, stop this madness. I will get you help, I promise you. Let them leave." His voice cracked a tiny hit towards the end, over come with intense emotion.

"You-you traitor! You're disloyal scum! I would rather listen to garbage before you!" Her words really hurt V, just the way his bottom lip curled was enough to tell.

"Don't you fucking DARE call him that!" She wrestled against her restrainers, even if she could get them to lose focus for a second, it would be enough.

A rush of people suddenly flooded the area, the banging of their feet against the floor and Rika's screaming was creating a formidable sound.

"Stop." Saeran whimpered, he couldn't get his head around anything. His fingers gripped his gun, pulling it out and holding it shakily in his hand.

"Saeran!" She yelled but it was like he was im his own little world, where his demons were running amok.

"STOP!" She gathered enough strength to rip free from them, running as she saw his finger move dangerously quickly against the trigger

It was aimed straight for V's heart.

"NO!"

His finger pulled back, and a loud bang echoed across the walls as everyone went pin drop silent.


	19. Hospital...?

The world seemed to slow down for everyone that was watching. Even the disciples had stopped.

The bullet soared through the air, headed full speed towards its target.

That was before she intervened.

It hit her full speed in her right side, digging itself deep into her flesh as she screamed.

The sound seemed to snap everyone back to their senses. Saeran had dropped his gun as he watched her try to regulate her breathing, fingers getting covered in blood and staining her bandages.

'What did I just do?' He clutched his head, sinking to his knees in dispair.

One of them saw this chance to take him out, and they did just that. Hitting him straight into the back of his neck, making him black out and fall into a heap.

Grunting with pain, she ripped off the bottom of her shirt and tied it around her wound.

"Crap." Picking up his fallen gun, she aimed it for the people who held her back, her eyes telling them that she would shoot without any regrets.

They backed off, thankfully having enough sense to value their lives.

She picked up Saeran, opening up the car doors and pushing him in, strapping him in as quickly as she could.

She walked shakily upto Rika, who was now defenseless since the only two helpers were stuck at the other side of the room, too scared to move an inch for fear of getting their brains blown out.

"You deserve to rot. You're no one's Saviour. Maybe once you had people's best interest at heart, but now? Now you're nothing but a fucking bitch." she turned around and roundhouse kicked Rika. The small woman flew, a choked sob leaving her lips as she crashed hard against the shelves behind her.

She honestly couldn't have cared less about injuring her.

"Get in Jihyun!" The defense system had now been broken, the sea of white flowing in. 

He hesitated, like it would somehow affect him if he got in.

"Jihyun!" He sensed the urgency in her voice and complied. Sitting in the passengers seat, he quickly strapped himself in and she rammed the key into ignition.

Revving up the engines, she pressed the gas and shot off, not caring if she drove anyone over, she was past caring at this point.

      
Once they were safely past the hill, and onto the road, she sighed deeply feeling a sharp stinging at the back of her eyes.

"This was one big fiasco, wasn't it?" She commented dry as she drove.

"I guess so."

She looked at the tall man, who was now hunched over and taking his glasses off.

"Where are we going?"

"I was hoping we could go to Luciel's house, but unfortunately you're wounded and he's unconscious. We may need to be on route to the nearest hospital instead."

"Oh. Do you mind if I use your navigation? I don't know this area." He just nodded, deep in thought.

She pressed a few buttons, pressing the option for the hospital and changing the language to English. Her mind was too tired to listen to a robotic voice speak Korean. 

He seemed startled by the sudden change in language, but he didn't speak up about it.

"You are bleeding quite heavily. Do you have bandages in your bag?" 

"Yeah." He reached over, taking the bag from Saeran's shoulders. He had to admit, that was the quietest he had ever seen Saeran, and the most peaceful.

He quietly pulled out a roll of bandages as she pulled over. 

She gently took it from him, dabbing at it with a wet tissue first. Lifting up her shirt, she wrapped it around herself anf put it back in her bag.

"You know (y/n)..." He trailed off, unsure of whether to carry on.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't have to take that bullet for me. I would have happily died knowing that you and Saeran had escaped." She couldn't fully glare at him, since she wasn't going to take her eyes off this busy road.

"Shut up Jihyun. If you had died I wouldn't have known what to do with myself. Besides, it's not like I died either. So forget about it." 

"Bu-"

"No buts." She interrupted, she wasn't going let him beat himself down over nothing.

A small tear slid down his cheek, he didn't even know what to do with himself. Rika had never shown even a quarter of the amount of care she had shown him. And he wasn't even able to see her face properly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He held his face in his hands as she used her left hand to push a strand of hair back from his face.

"It's fine. I promise. Cry, all you want. I'm just glad someone is crying when I can't." He blinked through his extra blurry vision to see her smiling down at him. 

She really was a ray of sun.

      
She continued to drive silently, the voice of the GPS being the only thing that was keeping her from fainting. That, and the fact she had two other people in the car.

"Turn left in 200 yards, and you have reached your destination." Sighing contently, she quickly found a parking space and got out of the car.

Thankfully it was night, not that many douchy drivers taking up two spaces were present.

"Can you help me take Saeran?" He agreed, looping his arm around his stomach as she did the same. He must have been hit really hard, as he managed to stay unconscious for over four hours.

She was losing blood quicker then ever, her bandages had soaked through an hour ago and she felt lightheaded.

The automatic doors opened, and they walked in.

The nurses and reception staff on duty spotted them instantly, rushing over to their side and clammering.

"Take him please. He's got drugs in his system, unknown ones. If it's possible, I want to be in the same room as him." Saeran was handed over to a doctor who had rushed out upon hearing the madness. 

She couldn't hold on anymore, the blood loss was too much for her and she fainted on the spot. 

Two stretchers were dragged in, and they were both whisked away at the blink of an eye. It all happened so fast that he almost forgot why he was here.

V sighed, too much had happened at once. 

        
Bringing out his phone, he dialled the one person who deserved to know everything that had just happened.

It ringed twice, three times before the reciever picked up.

"Hello? Luciel? I think you may want to come over to the hospital. There's two people you need to see."


	20. S-saeran...?

He was working when he recieved the call. The agency had given him yet another ton of work to do. He might aswell have a sign plastered on his body saying 'slave for money.'

His phone rang, the nyan cat tune playing loudly.

He was going to ignore it as always, but then realised the person who was calling was V.

'That's strange. Why is he calling at this time?'

Sliding his finger across the screen, he recieved the call.

"Hello? Luciel? I think you may want to come over to the hospital. There's two people you need to see."

Huh? Who would he need to see at the hospital?

"V? What are you talking about? Who would I need to see?"

There was a slight pause and rustling at the other end of the line.

"Saeran and MC. They're at the hospital. They've just escaped and are now here."

Suddenly the Honey Buddha Chips and Dr Pepper at his side didn't seem so appealing. His stomach churned.

"Saeran? And MC?" He repeated, unable to comprehend what V had said.

"Yes. Your brother Saeran, and the girl who appeared on the messenger before disappearing, MC." He shot up, the chair spinning uncontrollably as he bolted out the door.

'Work be damned.' He thought, he had been planning to go to the headquarters. But since the phone had been destroyed, so had the signal. The messages also left a dead end. 

He ended the call, not wanting to talk any longer. He raced into his garage and jumped into the first car he saw. 

"Saeran…"

         
He almost broke the automatic doors in his impatience. Running up to front desk, he looked at the receptionist.

"Visiting hours are over." Was the woman's monotone reply, he had the urge to sock her in the face but restrained himself.

"I'm family. Please tell me which room Saeran Choi and MC are in." 

"Even if you are family, visiting hours are over." His nose scrunched up in irritation, he hadn't seen his brother in years and now that he was finally able too, this woman wasn't going to let him.

He was ready to open his mouth and demand to be let in, but then V came over. 

"Let this young man see the people he needs to see. It would be unfortunate if I had to get the Executive Director of C&R, Jumin Han to come down here. Please comply." The woman's eyes widened with shock as she scrambled furiously to type something into the computers.

Seven stared at V, he never knew he was capable of something like that.

"Saeran Choi is in room 666. As for 'MC', there is no records."

"The name he means is (y/n)." She woman typed, a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead as V watched her with his milky eyes.

"S-she is in the same room." Seven nodded and silently thanked V, before bolting up the stairs.

V watched him run up the stairs, his eyes only catching the faint glimpse of red before he turned back around to walk outside.

He just wanted to go home. And he also had a call to make with Jumin.

           
Seven opened the door, the hinges creaking under the force. There only seemed to be two occupied beds, but they were both covered by a big curtain.

He shut the door behind him and slowly walked to the blue plastic cover, hiding the patients from view.

His fingers gently moved the fabric aside as he looked in. 

There seemed to be a female figure facing away from him, towards the other bed that was also occupied. Her (h/c) was tied up as she flicked a piece behind her ear.

"Who are you?" She had turned while he wasn't looking, her mismatched iris' staring at him.

"I'm Luciel." 

Her eyes widened as soon as she heard the name, jumping up like she had just recieved an electric shock.

Her IV lines ripped out of her arms, as she staggered up to shield the figure in the bed she was facing.

She spread her arms, hiding the person slightly from view as her brows creased together.

He spotted white hair peaking out from the gaps between their bodies, as well as a face that was eerily similar to his. It was like looking in a mirror.  

"S-saeran?" He stammered as her eyes narrowed.

"Luciel please leave." She knew she was being rude, but Saeran was in no way shape or form ready to see his brother. The brother he believed to have abandoned him and saved himself. 

It was understandable that he despised the red head, but she needed to help him over come that. But this? Seeing him just after what had transpired? She couldn't do that to him.

"You're MC." He stated dully as she nodded.

"That is me. But that doesn't matter right now. Leave, Saeran does not want to see you." She could see the heart break plastered all over his face. 

She wanted to give in and let him talk to his twin, but that would only bring choas.

"What?" The strain in his voice was clear, he was trying his best not to burst into tears.

"You heard me Luciel. Please go." It was draining for her too.

The clamor must have woken him up, his bright hues being revealed as he blinked multiple times.

At first all he saw was the back of someone, and their arms hiding his face.

"What's going on? What are you doi-" he stopped, eyes catching those of his traitorous brother's. His gaze turned red, staring deep into Seven's soul with seething fury.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND HER!" He didn't even know himself that he could yell that loudly. It startled them both, with her tensing up the tiniest amount at the volume.

He saw her shaking hand, and instinctively grabbed it. It somehow brought him comfort, knowing that she would not let Luciel touch him.

"But-" he began and she stopped him.

"I am sorry, but you have heard him. He does not want you to be here right now. Kindly leave the room." Seven shook his head, refusing to give in.

"No. I haven't seen him in years, and I am not leaving before I see and speak to him." She had to admire his resolve.

He shot up in his bed at the words Seven had just said. He couldn't believe his own ears, he wouldn't leave until he spoke him? Was he fucked?

"You abandoned me! Why the hell would you want to seen me now? You didn't want to see me when you left me with Mother!" He was pulling out so many receipts, a cashier would have been jealous.

"Saeran." Her soft yet stern voice cut through the haze in his delirious mind. 

"No, he has no right to talk to either of us." 

Luciel seemed to flare up at Saeran's harsh words, immediantly retaliating and denying his claims

"I did NOT abandon you! I did it for us." Seven added, a bit quieter. 

He was about to get out of the bed and punch the liar straight in his face, but was pushed back into the pillows by (y/n).

"Hear him out." She knew he was too stubborn to actually listen to a single word coming from him, but she could at least try to make him.

He looked into her pleading eyes, the (e/c) and mint telling him to do it for her.

"Fine. But everything that comes out of his mouth is bullshit." 

Seven gave her a thankful smile, to which she returned with a subtle look towards Saeran.

He looked into his alien eyes hoping to see even a tiny morsel of the twin he knew. Instead, Saeran looked away, refusing to hold his gaze.

"I never abandoned you! I was offered a job, and I took it. I took it because I thought one day I could come back and take you with me. I thought you would be safe in V's and Rika's care. Obviously not!"

She turned around to see him shaking furiously, his hand gripping her hand so hard it was almost crushing it. He swallowed thickly, the lump lodging itself in his throat and making it difficult to speak, or even breath.

"S-stop your bullshitting! You saved yourself! You left me with her for months  until the Saviour took me away. She-she…" He breathed heavily, his chest rising up and down at terrifying speeds.

"I did it for us both Saeran! I never intentionally left you with her for so long." Seven looked like he was about to cry, tears glistening behind his orange and black striped glasses.

She looked back and forth between them, slight discomfort seeping into her body. She really did not want to be caught up in the middle of all of this.

"I-i should go." She whispered, trying to move her hand away from his unholy hold.

"No." He wove his arm around hers to keep her in place, he was not going to let her go and leave him to talk by himself.

"I never once thought that Rika would do that to you. I thought she was dead, for gods sake! I deserve your spite and hate, but please don't get my intentions wrong." Saeran didn't speak, just glared at the wall infront of him.

"Maybe what he's saying is true?" She sat down beside him, their arms still conjoined. She knew how much he was hurting. Just her helping him and the love that Seven would give, wouldn't be enough.

She knew that they both would have to go to a rehabilitation center, but it would be better to start with something he was lacking then to just force him into somewhere foreign.

"Even if it is the truth, which I highly doubt it is. I don't trust him and I will never forgive him." She heard Seven mumble softly, shifting on his feet behind her back. 

"You don't have to forgive him. But he's your brother, atleast look him in the eye." He looked down at his blanket covered lap. He didn't even want to be in the same city as Luciel, but he also knew he owed her much more then he could ever give.

"If it's not for him, at least do it for me." his heart clenched at her tone. She almost never spoke to him like that.

"Fine. But only because you asked." She nodded, at least it was something.

"Thank you." He dipped his head and turned away from them both, his hand slowly detaching from her.

She got up from his bed, her hand outstretched to run through his hair, but she refrained herself.

Mouthing a 'come outside' to Seven, she walked out of the room as he followed.

            
"707 yeah?" He hummed, telling her she was right as he dabbed at the remains of his tears.

"I just wanted to say, please take care of him after the stay at the hospital. Take him to a rehabilitation center, just love won't heal." She breathed in, breath hitching in her throat.

"And I think it would also be best if I didn't keep in contact aswell. I just don't think he's going to heal with me around, I am a reminder of Mint Eye after all." He held her chin, tilting it upwards so she was looking into his gleaming eyes.

"Are you stupid?" 

"What?" She was expecting anything but that.

He saw the confusion painted on her face and decided to continue.

"He won't accept me if you're not there, much less get or accept help. If you leave, I have no doubt he's going to track you. I understand if you don't want to stay forever, but at least stay in contact." She smiled sheepishly, not wanting to tell him that her phone was smashed to bits.

He let go of her chin as she rocked slowly in place, thinking of an answer.

"I will think about it. I have traces of strange drugs in my system, I'm in no position to make choices." She caught him smile very briefly.

He nodded, clearing up his fogging glasses, before pulling her into a tight hug as he whispered a heart felt 'thank you' into her hair.


	21. Stories...?

Seven had left since the hospital staff had forced him out, he was already in past visiting hours.

The nurses had also scolded her for getting out of her bed and taking her IV lines out so harshly. Couldn't say she had any regrets though.

The lights were turned off, the dark somewhat comforting as they lay in their own beds in silence.

"I feel weird." He spoke softly, trying not to disturb the atmosphere too much.

"Probably because the only drug in your system is pain relief. I heard them say you were so drugged up you could barely make your own choices." He turned his head to her, his eyes glinting provocatively.

"That goes for you too. You took my drugs for me. I saw the syringe in the bin." She huffed slightly, the sound amusing him.

"I wanted you to see what the world was like without those drugs." Her intentions were so pure, so contradictory to him. She had always had his best intentions, and he knew he didn't deserve it at all.

"Why are you talking to me like I'm your friend?" Being harsh was the only way she would listen, but it also made her stubbornness grow ten fold.

"What?"

"I don't deseve you speaking to me. I fucking shot you, kidnapped you, beat you to unconsciousness, cut you and assisted in marking your body with a tattoo." It enlightened her just the tiniest amount to know he felt guilt for his past actions.

"So what? I wasn't helping then either, my bitchiness was very real." Obviously she for one was not so quick to dismissive abusive behaviour, but she knew when to be salty and when not to be.

"What the fuck do you mean 'so what'? You being a bitch stopped me from doing things solely because I didn't want to hear your whining." She had no clue what to think of that statement and what to feel of it.

"By 'so what' I meant that it does not matter. Like they said, you were heavily induced by the drugs and brainwashing. Literally nothing you did was of your own choice." He wouldn't listen and that was so frustrating, he thought he was the perpetrator when he was in fact mostly the victim.

When you put both aspects into play, you really had to consider the incriminating fact that he wasn't in his right state of mind. It was also not a mental illness, but someone else's deliberate tampering with his mind.

"Still, I did that all with my own two hands. I broke your wrist just to see you in pain. You should leave and change rooms." So fucking stubborn was the only way you could describe him.

"Stop wallowing in self pity, you stupid boy. If I was bitter and hated you, I would not have asked to be in the same room. I would not have gotten us both out, I would not have risked my own life to get you here. I wouldn't have even been here. So shut up."

He really did shut up, he didn't have a single thing he would be able to say back to that.

Turning away so that his back was the closest body part to her, he spoke about a different but a no less important topic.

"Where are you going to go?"

"After I'm discharged right?" He whispered a small 'yes.'

She had to think about that quearion, she really hadn't planned to get this far.

"I have no idea." She paused to lean back and sigh, "I would say back to my flat, but I haven't payed the rent for months. I guess I'll have to manage. How about you?".

He remained quiet, making her think he hadn't heard her.

"I don't know." He finally responded.

"What about your br-" he gave her such an evil eye that she almost felt her soul leave her body.

"In your dreams."

"Well I'm not going to let you live on the damn streets am I? Why don't you just give him a chance? He's family." She could understand why he didn't want to be anywhere near his brother, but he was going to refuse help if he carried on.

"He's dead to me." She felt such anger at those childish words, didn't he realise how much impact those words could have?

"Saeran you idio, how dare you say that! Do you know how much I would love to have immediate family? And you're saying he's dead to you? Are you fucked?" She didn't mean to be so rough, but her anger was too much to control.

"He left me!" Was his very weak rebuttal.

"Yes I know he did. Byt you've done many things you regret. You don't see anyone holding grudges for it though, do you? Stop being so simple minded."

He buried his head in his pillow as voices were swarming in his head, most of them were hers.

"I'm not saying forgive him right off the bat. But you and I need help, he's offering to make up for the past and to love you unconditionally. He will help you in the long run." 

He could see the rationality in her words, but it was hard to forgive someone who left him for dead.

"I-it's not a promise." That was good enough for her.

"It doesn't need to be, but thank you." She looked at the clock and noticed it was way past midnight.

"We should sleep. Goodnight." He offered no response, just sidled about in his bed sheets and closed his eyes.

 

He tossed and turned, his body was beyond tired but his mind was wide awake, plagued by recorded memories of Magenta.

"Are you still awake?" He looked to her bed to see her hand covering her eyes, like she was crying. He knew better, she hadn't cried once and he doubted she would now.

He nodded, not bothered giving a verbal response.

"Can you tell me a story please?" That was a weird request, so it was justified when his eyes and nose scrunched up.

"Why should I?"

"Please." Her voice cracked slightly towards the end, and she sounded slightly done with the world. 

Not like he could judge her, he was feeling the very same way.

"This is stupid." She just grunted quietly, moving herself so she was on her side and looking at him.

"I don't care."

He closed his eyes, trying to think of a suitable story that wasn't part of his nightmares.

"There was once two boys, twin brothers. They were always inside because they were trapped by their mother. One day while the mother was sleeping, they um." He stopped and cursed, somehow she had gotten him to share one of his few good memories by just asking.

He was highkey convinced she was a witch.

"Carry on." Her gentle push made him gulp and speak again.

"They escaped to the park. The sky was really blue and the few clouds that were out looked fluffy. One of the twins had some money so he bought some ice creams. It was really nice. Soft and cold, but not freezing. They spent the day looking at the sky together and eating candy, because they both knew it would be a long time before they could do anything like that again." The last word hit the air, and he could feel the happiness radiate off her soul even if her face didn't show anything.

"That was a nice story." He thought it was quite stupid, but each person to their own.

"Thank you." He stole another glance at the clock - 3:12 AM.

She caught his eyes looking at the time and she lay back down.

"Do you want to try and sleep?" He honestly didn't waht to, because he knew all that would come was nightmares. But somehow, even in Magenta when she was near him, they would all vanish.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you here." She looked him in the eye, until he avoided her by turning away.

"That's a nice sentiment. But you don't want that. Try to sleep."

She was so suspicious and dismissive, it was annoying.

"Don't make me repeat what I said."

"...You were serious?"

He nodded, hoping she could see it in the almost pitch black.

"I am. I can't sleep if you're not here." This new found confidence was surprising for both parties.

"Just go to sleep." 

"For god's sake (y/n). Why won't you do as I ask for once?" She stopped moving, before removing her bed sheets and walking to his bed.

"Shift then, you egghead." He complied and shuffled up in the small single bed. It was a tight fit, but he didn't mind.

She got in beside him and pulled the covers over them both. He lay on his back so she did the same, while barely falling off the edge.

He slowly took her hand, inching his way into her palm. She glanced at him, but he had his eyes closed as he laced his fingers with her long and slender ones.

Closing her own eyes, she lay her head on his shoulder, and within a few minutes. They were out like a light.


	22. LOLOL...?

A week had passed since the great escape. Luciel had visited as much as he could, despite taking a huge strain on his sleep and work. He really wanted to make amends with Saeran, and he had her respect for that.

Saeran didn't seem to feel the same way, each time Luciel had visited. He had either tried to punch his face, strangle him or just scream profanities that even the devil himself would have gasped at.

It usually ended with her having to restrain him, and cover him with the blankets before ushering out Luciel to calm him down.

She had also helped tremendously when he had nightmares, when she went to sleep in her own bed, images of the disciples beating him up repeated in his head. It was like he couldn't get a break from his past.

Sitting on his bed and stroking his hair gently, occasionally humming if she wasn't too tired were all ways she helped him cope. 

He always felt bad however, when she was facing her own little attacks, screaming stop and stammering like a terrified child. Even he couldn't help her, no matter how much he pulled her close and rubbed her back, she would always just curl up and rock herself into almost insanity. 

More often then not she had to be sedated to give her even a little bit of peace. She could help him, but why couldn't he help her?

It was no wonder that during this time in the hospital together, he had been experiencing weird symptoms. When she sat beside him and just talked, his face would start to heat up gently and his ears would go red. The amount of times he swiped his palms because they were sweaty, was also unreal. 

Whenever she sat by his side, she always had a blank face, like it was a struggle to show what she was feeling. She also had acquired a habit of petting his head because the noise he made resembled that of a cat's purr.

"Hey look!" She had decided to one day open her bag, the thing had laid in a corner for the entire duration.

She pulled out a shoddy laptop she had bought for £50. One of the first electronics she had ever purchased. It was quite old and had an old windows setup, but it didn't lag as much as she thought it would. There was also some space, the old owner just not have used it for much.

The charge was basically gone, so they had to entertain themselves as it slowly charged using one of the hospitals chargers.

"There's no personal information so don't try." He pouted as she thwarted his plans, old habits died hard.

They both sat on his bed as they connected to the hospitals wifi (Saeran took care of that) and surfed online. 

There was just a while bunch of news, something about a giant orange wotsit winning the American election, and brexit. 

They continued scrolling down the trending, until she saw sonething that looked like a game guide.

"What's that?" She pointed towards the banner that had LOLOL printed all over it.

"It's for that game League of Loneliness of Life." They both shared the same bewildered expression at the weird name.

"The fuck?" He just shrugged before pressing on the sign up link.

"Create a joint account." He did as she asked and created two avatars. Two guys since she felt like it.

"What do you want to name yours?"

"LeviIsFine." He stopped, fingers hovering over the keyboard as he squinted at her.

"What? He is." She couldn't deny the obvious now, could she?

He tsked at her choice before typing in his own username.

He logged in and they messed around for a while, making their character nude as they went around speaking in arabic to different players.

But, one stupid player decided to call them a terrorist, and she was on it like that. She took the laptop off him and began swearing in every language she knew. She swore so much that she got kicked straight off the server as he sweatdropped. 

"Whoops." She offered pitifully as he rolled his eyes and took the laptop back.

"Let's go on this server. And try not to get us kicked off this one." She pushed him with her shoulder as she flipped him off.

"They said we were a terrorist for speaking Arabic, fucker deserved it." He couldn't disagree so he just joined the shooting star server.

He began to play, he was already better then the others since he was very nible with his fingers. She leaned up against him, her head slightly lolling against his bleached locks as she watched him play.

"Why don't you join a guild?" 

"Which one, princess?" 

"Don't call me that, and how about that one owned by the Superman guy?" He sent a request to join before going back into the arena. 

While they lay against each other, the door opened to reveal the never changing hacker.

         
"Hello Luciel." She felt Saeran stiffen up, and open his mouth like he was going to yell like all the previous times. 

Quickly running her thumb over his whitened knuckles, he exhaled shakily and looked back at the screen.

"Hey MC, and hello brother." Saeran ignored him, eye twitching ever so slightly from being addressed.

"I brought some food!" He held up a plastic bag, grinning broadly as he pulled up a chair beside the bed.

"Let me guess, Honey Buddha Chips and Dr. Pepper?" She had noticed he seemed to eat nothing but those two things. It was very unhealthy, but she wasn't exactly the perfect advocate for five a day.

"Ding ding ding! You're correct!" He placed the bag on the bedside table, he leaned closer ever so slightly and she could see the effects of no sleep very clearly.  

His eyes seemed to have slightly sunken into his head, heavy bags littering his under eyes aswell as his cheeks hollowing. 

"Such variety, Luciel." He grinned cheekily making her roll her eyes.

Saeran glared venomously, looking away before his twin saw the look. He couldn't help but be bitter. She did catch the look though. 

"There's a troll." She quickly shot the ugly thing, she had learnt how to by just watching him.

"What are you playing?" Luciel asked, looking over her shoulder to try and spot the name.

"Something called LOLOL." He gasped lightly before mirth filled his amber iris'.

"Wow, you two are good. I know someone who plays that. But they don't beat the Hacker God." He gloated as Saeran's death stare increased in killing power.

"Who?" 

"Who gives a shit?" He finally hissed, making her elbow his side gently 

" _Stupid Boy_." 

"Fuck off with your Arabic." She had to smile at that, the tsundere edgelord was returning.

"You speak Arabic?" Luciel inquired with big shining eyes as she nodded.

"Yes. It's my first language." He seemed pretty impressed with the new information.

"Whoa, I can have secret conversations with you then." She chuckled slightly, that was the first thing he thought when he found that out?

"You can fuck off, that's what you'll do." Saeran murmured, irritated that her attention was not on him.

"It's a beautiful language, shame more people don't know it."

"I guess so. Who's the person who play's this game then?"

"Oh. Yoosung does. I think his name is something like Superman Yoosung." Saeran looked at her with a raised brow, they were both thinking the same thing.

"Does he have a guild?" Luciel leaned back in the chair, tapping his chin dramatically.

"I think so, why?"

"We just sent a guild request to someone with that username." He ooo'ed before talking again.

"Have you talked to him yet then?" She shook her head, he didn't seem to be very active at the moment.

"Hm. That's strange, he's always playing it when he's meant to be studying." The screen lit up golden, the on screen character being bathed in an ethereal light as the words "Leveled up!' appeared in big blue letters.

"Damn, well done." She congratulated, grinning at him.

He thanked her gruffly, leaning back against her as he continued.

"Are you hungry, Luciel?" She had taken out a bag to offer to Saeran, but he looked like he would just open it and dump it's contents over her head.

"No." He was watching Saeran longingly, she knew it was her time to be the (sort of) wingwoman and help a brother out.

"Here. Have it anyways." She tossed the bag at him, narrowly missing hitting him on the face.

"I need to use the loo. Don't kill him, Saeran." She warned, patting his head for good measure.

She got up and sprinted to the bathroom, not caring she that she must have looked like an idiot.

        
Locking herself behind the door, she pressed her ear againt the wood to try and hear any parts of their conversation; if they were going to have one that is.

The silence was awkward, she wasn't even out there and it was getting to her.

"Saeran?" Luciel finally broke the silence, but it soon came back with double the amount of pressure. It was obvious that he was being ignored.

'God damn it Saeran, you egghead." She would have gone out and forced them to talk to each other, but it wouldn't do any good.

He carried on playing as Luciel looked down at his clenched hands.

"Do you hate me?"

Damn, that question hit them both hard, since it wasn't what they were expecting. 

Saeran stopped to look at his brothers forelorn face, before looking back down at the shared account. 

"Please just answer. I want to get somewhere with you. We only interact through (y/n)." Saeran didn't speak, making her sigh deeply from inside the bathroom.

Honestly, so. Fucking. Stubborn.

'You complete dickhead." She didn't think he realised how he was more privileged then her. Obviously she didn't want pity, nor did she want him to care. But he was acting like a child.

Luciel breathed in, closing his eyes.

The sound seemed to go muffled, but she didn't want to risk opening the door and being found out.

"You like her don't you? You're only tolerating me because she asked you too." He couldn't have hit the nail harder on its head then he did just then. 

The mint eyed male blinked, befire scowling.

"Fuck you, no I do no-" 

"I may wear glasses, but even if I took them off I would still be able to see the care you have for her." He felt his ears then red at the honest words. If he denied it, then he would be lying.

He was stuck in a corner, and he didn't know how to get out of it without outing himself or ignoring him again.

"Shut the hell up, what do you know?" He barked loudly, making Luciel jump in his seat from the volume change.

"I know that she means a lot to you." He couldn't help but crack a small smile, he thought it was pretty good. His twin had given him the set up for it too.

He saved his game, knowing that he probably wouldn't get to continue any further.

"And so what if she does?" 

Seven held his hands up in surrender, mildly hapoy that he was actually talking to his brother without any punches being thrown.

"Nothing. Just don't push her away."

Saeran stared at the closed laptop, his hand laying on top of the front.

He took a large inhale, like he was contemplating what he was going to say.

"And for your earlier question… I-I don't hate you." Luciel opened his mouth, obviously to speak. But he was silenced as he spoke up again.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive, or like you."

"I know."

          
He found it slightly surprising how he was just taking everything that was being the thrown at him. No retaliation, no glares, no nothing. It was weird, when they were younger he would always have very strong opinions.

He usually kept it silent though, if their mother had ever heard even half of his beliefs he wouldn't have seen the light of day.

Unable to bear the deafening quiet any linger, he snatched the crisp packet from the red head's hand and pulled it open.

The smell was quite weird, but hunger meant no picking.

He slowly raised a crisp to his mouth and chewed, the salt wasn't too over powering and the honey was nice and dormant.

He could understand a bit better now that he had tried them, about why his brother was obsessed with them.

But what they both didn't know was that she had seen this entire thing happen, and that she didn't miss the lifting of Luciel's soul.

Maybe they were both improving quicker then she thought.


	23. Diagnosis...?

She groaned loudly, making him give her a dirty look.

They were both bored and irritable, they did basically have nothing to do other then talk to each other. And that definitely got boring after a while.

Playing LOLOL didn't seem like the most enjoyable thing either, it got mediocre after Saeran hacked the game and gave himself unlimited resources.

She lay on her bed, arms out infront of her as she yelled into the duvet.

"I'm bored!' 

"You're not the only one." They both sighed in unison, Saeran rubbing his aching temples, and her rolling around in the bed.

She decided to take her laptop off from the side and turn it on.

'I haven't been on Youtube for a while.' She pressed the red and white logo, blinking as unfamiliar channels flooded her home page.

"What the hell is the 1000 degree knife challenge?" 

"What?"

Whoops, she hadn't meant to say that outloud. And her outburst had caught the interest of the mardy 21 year old; who too wanted to know what the hell a 1000 knife challange was.

She pressed on a video, it was just them slicing things with a super hot knife. It was satisfying at first, but then got boring after the third item.

Moving the screen so he could see, he also lost interest after a while. There wasn't really much appeal apart from the weird sounds. Her favourite was the orange sounding like the souls of the damned.

"Do you like punk and rock music, since you're an edgelord?" He clicked his tounge at her question. They always were either something really stupid, or something quite intelligent. Trouble was, he didn't know which one was going to hit him at what time.

"No I do not." 

"Then what kind of music?"  She passed him the laptop as he began searching.

"I guess trap and deep bass." She could envision his head banging to some heavy metal, but not trap.

"Can I listen to something you like?" He hadn't listened to any music in quite a while, so his music choice was kind of old.

He played one of his favourites, smirking ever so slightly as she bobbed her head to the rhythm. 

She had to admit, that song choice was very good.

"You actually have a decent music taste. No screamo like I thought." The corner of her mouth lifted as she pretended to furiously air guitar. He got the feeling she was mimicking him, even though he had never done that before in his life.

"Yeah yeah. What music do you like?"  She thought quite hard about the question before giving it a dismissive shrug.

"I like any kind of music. As long as I enjoy it. Anything but country, bloody hell not country." He had to agree, country wasn't the best music genre out there.

"Play something you like." 

"Must of the songs I listen to are in English though." 

He leaned back into his bed, finding it mildly funny how she thought that would hinder him.

"I understand English if it isn't spoken too fast. I think I'll be fine if it isn't rap." It was hard to decipher rap lyrics. They could be saying one thing, like 'ducks quack.' And actually mean 'I bought weed from my friend and we smoked it in my grandma's flat.'.

"Ok." she quickly typed up her favourite song at the moment, before hitting play. 

The beat made her body relax, endorphins shooting through her body and making goosebumps rise on her skin.

The song stopped and they both just relaxed, the tune repeating in their heard as she had to stop herself from humming it.

"That was ok." 

"So you don't like it?" If she hadn't spent so much time with him, and becoming familiar with his behaviour, then she might have taken it for sarcasm. She just like taking the mick.

"I never said that!" he argued and she coughed into her hand.

"So you do like it. Yay!" she hugged him tightly, as his face tinged pink.

As she released the embrace, a nurse walked in wearing a big smile that looked a bit forced.

"Good afternoon!" Saeran quickly fastened his mouth shut, he didn't like talking to strangers so she usually did it. She didn't like talking to people either, but she was a bit less intimidating then him.

"Hello." She returned to her monotonous outer cover making him side eye her furiously.

"You both have been improving rather well, considering the state you were both in. I'm pleased to say that the drugs have left your systems entirely. You both however, will have to recieve therapy and be checked for any mental health issues." They both glanced at each other for a brief second. They both knew they would need to undergo therapy, but it was a fleeting hope that maybe they could skip it.

It was for the best though so there was no use arguing.

"Oh, when do you think we will be discharged?" 

The women glanced at her clipboard, skimming over the words briefly.

"Since both your physical states are stable, in around three days you will be discharged."

"Thanks, is there anything else?"

"Your appointment with the psychiatrist is at 5. You can make your way down to the psychiatric ward before then if you like. That's all." She nodded, the woman glancing at them both.

"Have a good day!"

"You too." The nurse left, closing the door gently. The (h/c) haired girl held the back of her hand to her forehead in vexation, catching his attention.

     
His eyes flickered to her form, tilting his head.

"3 days. I don't have any idea what I'm going to do." That made sense, of course she would be anxious about what happens afterwards.

"It's been over 6 months. I doubt they have kept your apartment." He always knew just the words to comfort people, didn't he?

"I'm not worried about that, you egg. I'm more concerned about you and Luciel." Sometimes he wondered if she had a death wish with the amount she dismissed her own health.

"What, why?" 

"Don't act stupid. You and him aren't exactly best mates. I don't know how long you're going to be able to live together before something happens." She genuinly was concerned, sure he would be at a clinic most of the time, but there was still that daunting aspect.

"Stop worrying for us, you're most likely homeless and you're here caring about me. Think about yourself for once." His heart skilled a beat as her dull and lifeless eyes looked straight into his innermost workings, like she would rather be dead then carry on talking.

"It does not matter about me. There is no one to give a shit about me, I'm not healthy in any way to anyone. You, you have someone who's waiting on your every whim, who will love and cherish you. That's why you're priority." 

She was so naive. So naive it pained him. 

She couldn't see how much she meant to him, how much he had saved her by not giving up on him. And she was saying she's worthless.

"You're so stupid." He pushed himself off his bed, his legs slightly dead and stiff from disuse and sat beside her.

"I am not." She shot back, making no attempt to seem firm.

"I give a shit about you. You could have left, but you haven't. You've stayed by me more then my own 'brother'. Or anyone for that matter." Her eyes didn't glow like he wanted them too, but a bit more will had entered them.

"That's the third nicest thing you've ever said to me." 

"You keep count…?"

"Yep."

The door opened again, another nurse carried two trays full of food inside, placing it on the tables beside their beds.

"Here you are." The nurse smiled, a bit more sincerely then the other one.

"Thank you." They left quickly, leaving them alone once again.

     
She blew out gently, eyelashes hitting her cheek as she looked at the food. It didn't look too bad, but any food made her stomach feel like it was convulsing.

She pushed it away, the metal tray sliding against the wood.

He noticed her doing this, but just took his own sandwich and began to eat it. 

"Eat. You're a damn twig." It sounded like an order, and she almost found herself obeying him. That subtle brainwashing really had taken effect.

"I'm not hungry." He nearly choked on his bread. 

Her hypocrisy made him retch.

"Hypocrite." 

"What?"

"You always tell me to eat, but you never do yourself." Damn, he had caught her there. She couldn't say he was wrong.

"I only eat when I want to." He scoffed, swallowing the bread.

"And you never want to eat?" His way of twisting her words was infuriatingly, but she couldn't fight him on it.

"I never said that." She pouted, using her elbows to prop up her hands to lean her head on.

"You're going to kill yourself."

"I wouldn't mind if I did." She spoke lowly so that he didn't hear. He did, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

He continued to stare at her while chewing. 

"I'm not hungry, leave me be!" She was about to get out of her bed to get away from his prying stare, but he pulled her back gently before she was able too.

"If you find food entering you through a tube down your nose, I have every right to laugh in your face." He slid his hand down her wrist, his fingers still able to connect and form a circle as they progressed to her forearm before his fingers could no longer touch.

"My point is proven." His point was already known and confirmed to be right when he first pointed it out.

Her two coloured hues flashed quickly, before she took her hands and held his face.

He gulped his last mouthful down as she tilted his head upwards and to the side, inspecting him.

"You've gained some weight. Good." 

"What the hell!"

He had finished up quickly, brushing the crumbs off his face and the bed. He had managed to finally get her to eat a sandwich (even though he had to force open her jaw and stuff it in, but you know. Who cares?)

She was using one of the plastic combs they had given, her hair hadn't gotten that bad, but it was still enough to have some lumps.

Just as she was about to pull it into a simple ponytail, he pushed her hand down and took the brush from her fingers.

She almost turned around, annoyed that he had interrupted her but he had other plans. Sitting behind her, his legs on either side of her body, he gently took all the tangles out from her medium length hair. She needed to cut it.

"So you're a hairstylist edgelord? Hm, you learn something new everyday." He tugged on her hair in a silent retaliation as she elbowed him.

"You would look better in something other then your normal style." He took a few strands from near her hairline and began braiding it.

He slowly began to build up a very elegant but simple design, making her wonder when he had the time to learn this.

His slender but accurate fingers finished up on her hair, pulling out a few wisps to make it look nicer. 

"You're done." He took the mirror from the side and handed it too her.

She almost looked nice.

"Oh wow. You really have a talent." He shrugged, trying his hardest not to flush red from the compliment.

They looked up at the clock, it was showing that it was quarter to five.

"It's almost time."  He looked very panicked like he was about to faint.

"Calm down. They're not doing anything rash, just checking for any mental illnesses." She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly, but when that didn't work she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Why are you so calm?" She didn't even seem to be phased by the idea of being diagnosed with something.

"I already know there's something with me. This will just confirm my suspicions." She said some things at times, that literally could not be replied to. And so he didn't speak because he would just dig himself into a hole.

"We should go. Might aswell get it over with." He took her wrist and pulled her up as gently as he could, stabilising her as she almost tumbled forwards.

"Yeah, let's go." 

        
They arrived outside the screening room, it didn't look too scary, more like a living room. Thankfully there was no blinding white, it was a neutral beige that bathed the room in a soft natural warmth.

Saeran went in first saying "I should just do it." It was a good mentality to have, but she didn't want to find out what she had. She already knew that she wasn't the most normal person, judging by her characteristics

Ten minutes had gone and there was no signs of conflict or screaming, just some soft mumbling. She was quite impressed with how he was dealing with it.

Tapping her feet, the door finally opened and he came out. He didn't look too shook or anything, he just looked a little dazed.

"He said you can go in." She got up, limbs feeling a bit jittery. 

Sensing her nerves, he took her hand and lifted it up as he laced his fingers with her own.

"It is fine." Repeating his words, she entered the room.

"Hello. You're (y/n) I presume?" She sat down awkwardly on the warm seat.

"Yes, that's me. Hi." The man smiled gently, his smile lines making her feel like she was in safe hands.

"So you're going to be checked for a few mental illnesses that could be resultant from your last trauma, and/or your behaviour that had been recorded." It seemed like the basic stuff, as long as she didn't have to recount anything she would be fine.

"Ok." 

"I will ask a series of questions. You can take as long as you need to answer, don't worry. Answer with what you feel fits." He looked at his computer, the light illuminating his raven hair.

"Have you witnessed or experienced anything life changing that induced feelings of intense horror, fear or disgust?" She didn't even need to take time to think about that.

"Yes, I have experienced things that have caused intense fear." He typed for a few seconds, looking from his sheet to the screen before moving on.

"When you think of these events, do you feel like you're a rexperiencing them? For example flashbacks." Again, it was a simple question that she knew the answer too very quickly.

"I've had a few hallucinatilms that felt very realistic, as well as multiple flashbacks." 

He continued to ask some questions, most of which applied to her. He input all of her responses into her medical files.

He filed through his folder, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen from his holder.

"Here sweetie, answer these questions. They range from applies fully to me, and doesn't apply to me. Just fill this out in your own pace and we'll be done." She looked over the questions, and they seemed rather off.

"Do you often feel like you should not care about other people, like they are simply pawns in your life to achieve your goal?" She ticked the 'mostly applies to me option.' She wasn't going to lie.

"Feelings of constant boredom and the need to be stimulated.' Crossing off the 'fully applies to me' option, she moved on to the next question.

"You disassociate with positive emotions and tend to not feel things too deeply." All of these questions seemed like they were trying to get her to check the 'fully applies to me' since they were all what she was like.

Handing him the sheet back, he skimmed over the answes and began to type then up.

It took a few minutes before the results were in, she braced herself.

"You have been diagnosed with PTSD and Antisocial Behavioural Disorder It doesn't mean you're a bad person, don't worry love." He reassured, seeing the horrified look on her face.

"Oh. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem. Have a good day darling." She waved half heartedly as she left the office.

Saeran saw her walk out, her eyes resuming that bland soul less look as she fiddled with her fingers.

"PTSD and ABD." She spoke, confusing him before he realised that was her diagnosis.

"PTSD and mild anxiety."  

She didn't speak, making him a bit worried since she wasn't normally this quiet.

"Is it bad?"

"Is what bad?" She took a deep breath in, trying to clear her head.

"That I'm basically a diagnosed psychopath." It was sad that she thought it was degrading when it really wasn't.

"No. It's not. I've always had a hunch, but it's you so it doesn't matter." His words weren't the nicest, but he meant well.

         
They were walking back up to their room, the silence looming over them again as her mind was reeling with multiple things.

"What are you thinking about?" The quiet had finally made him crack, it was just so nerve wrecking.

"Nothing."

"Whenever you say nothing-"

"It's always something. Yeah yeah." She carried on as he smiled.

"I was just thinking about your brother. His name doesn't suit him to me. Luciel."

"That's because it's not his name. His name is Saeyoung." That was shocking, so it was a fake name? Or it could have been something else, she had no right to judge with her alter ego MC.

She started laughing madly, struggling to breath at sonething she had just thought. 

"So if he was Saeyoung when he was young, isn't he Saeold now?" His brows creased for a second, making sense of her sentence before he face palmed.

"I cannot believe just you said that anywhere near me." He dead panned as she laughed at her own joke.

Seeing her laugh was actually making him rethink it, replaying the word 'Saeold' multiple times in his head, it became slightly funny.

"Ok, it's a good pun." He finally cracked, laughing himself. 

She was just contagious in weird ways.


	24. Dicks...?

They opened the door, not expecting much. Just for the place to be like what it was when they left it.

And it was.

Apart from the red head indulging himself in her shitty £50 laptop.

"What are you doing?" Saeran asked, hostility lacing his tone. It was still a whole ton nicer then how he first acted though.

"I'm playing LOLOL. I can't believe you traded a rare cape for a sword. Tut tut Brother." Saeran heated up in embarrassment, it wasn't one of his finest moves in the game he had to say

"Shut up, idiot." He snapped as Luciel chuckled.

They heard faint splutters come from her, watching with raised brows as she continued to snigger into her sleeve.

"H-hey Saeold." It was just so funny to her, bending over forwards she began cackling again, wheezing as she couldn't get air into her fast enough.

Saeyoung looked at the edgelord, silently asking for an explanation.

"Don't even ask." He responded, Saeyoung got the message that he had told her his name.

The hacker looked at the end of the bed, the sheet of paper taped to the bed end.

"You're getting out in three days?" He asked, excited to finally be with his brother again.

"Yeah. Finally free." She jested, using Saeran as a steadying post.

"What happened to your phone by the way?'

Her laughter disappeared and her smile twitched.

"It broke." She wasn't going to be a snitch. After all, snitches got stitches, and she probably already needed some because of that bullet wound. 

He obviously didn't believe her, anyone with half a brain cell wouldn't have. But he didn't press on the matter.

The clock ticked gently in the background, showing that it had just hit seven a few minutes ago.

"I'm bored." 

"You're always bored." 

"A trait of mine, my dear Saeran." He flicked her head and pushed her into her bed, before joining her.

"Let's play a game." She suggested, looking at both the twins with a hopeful grin.

"Yeah!"

"No."

"Shut up, edgy." He grimaced at the nickname as Saeyoung bit back a laugh.

"21 and out. Losers have to log into their LOLOL account and spam the busiest server with 'I suck big juicy dicks!' Until they get kicked off." 

Saeran was a little more apprehensive, an utter of 'what the fuck!" leaving his lips while Saeyoung immediantly agreed.

"I'll start. 1, 2." She looked at Saeran, who cursed under his breath.

"3." He passed it on to the man with 707 different identities.

"4, 5, 6." It looped back to her, continuing in that order.

"7." 

"8, 9."

"10." The glasses wearer and the artificially induced heterochromic shared an evil glance, plotting to get the angry egghead out.

She continued, smirking at Saeyoung.

"11, 12."

Saeran stared at the pair, they were doing something and he wasn't going to let them pull the wool over his eyes.

"13, 14, 15" he carried on.

"16, 17, 18." Saeran almost fainted as the shit eating smile grew on both their faces, she was going to end him.

"19, 20" Damnit, he had lost.

"You cheated!" He accused, jabbing a finger lightly into her ribs.

"I did not! You bloody sore loser!" She poked him back, his brother smiling at the mutual affection.

"It's me and you now!" Saeyoung's glasses glinted, his eyes narrowing along with it.

She nodded, starting.

"1, 2, 3." 

Saeyoung's turn.

"4."

"5, 6."

"7, 8."

She didn't know what he was doing, but she was not going to do that dare.

"9."

"10."

"11, 12, 13." She was getting annoyed so she did a few at once.

"14." And of course he had to take it back down.

"15,16."

He groaned, knowing he was going to lose.

"17, 18, 19." 

"20. HAH!" 

"Ugh!" Saeran laughed, which was soon such up by her snide comment of 'Why are you laughing, you both have to do it now.'

"I'll go first." Saeran volunteered, the sooner he did it, the sooner it would be over.

He logged on to his account, going into the busiest server.

"Strip your character." She commanded, he didn't feel like arguing, so he just did it. His avatar was soon wearing nothing, the basic nude clothing being worn.

He swallowed his pride, fingers slowly typing in 'I like sucking big juicy dicks.'. Copying and pasting the NSFW sentence, he began to spam it, ignoring the stiffled laughs of the two idiots around him.

"Write 'I like BBC." He wanted to throw her laptop across the room, shame creeping up on him.

He did as she asked, and watched as his speech was just that. Other avatars told him to stop, which were drowned out by the text. Until eventually he was kicked straight off the server, making them both burst out laughing like two year olds.

"Your turn Saeold."

He cracked his knuckles menacingly, laughing giddily as he took the laptop from his sibling.

"Watch and learn." He logged on quickly, his fingers flying.

He chose the Shooting Star server naturally, since he was number one and headed into the arena.

He was pressing the enter butron so quickly, they were both unsure if he was actually touching it. Pretty soon, his character was getting warnings, but he them typed something blankly and weird things happened.

All the avatars were now naked, also repeating the dare phrase of 'I like sucking big, juicy dicks.' 

The screen became a blurr of multiple people saying the same thing, along with a sea of naked bodies along the bottom of the screen.

So it was no surprise when he was kicked off, gaining a hefty ban of 3 months for spamming and game abuse.

"Wow." She and Saeran chorused, blinking astounded as he grinned from ear to ear.

"You guys make me want to learn how to hack. Do cool shit like that." She praised, Saeyoung immediantly wiping the smile off his face.

"It's not that cool, it's a dangerous profession.' Just by his tone she knew he wasn't joking, that he honestly did believe that hacking was a life threatening occupation.

"Not as a full time job, more like a hobby, I'm leaving that to you..' She corrected, his face relaxing.

"What do you work as then?" He inquired, he still hadn't found any information on her.

"I don't work as anything. I lost my job."

"Don't you have any qualifications?"

"I was taken out of school at 12, so no." She didn't really think too much of it, it wasn't going to magically happen because she wanted it to.

"So you haven't had any teaching past 12?" Saeran piped up, interested.

"Um no, I've always wanted to go college but it won't happen now." She had eight years to get over that fact, it didn't affect her now.

"You could get a scholarships  
like Yoosung, you never know." Saeyoung tried to encourage, but she wasn't having any of it.

"I've missed years Seven. I highly doubt I will get one now. Worry about yourselves, yeah?" 

The twins shared a knowing glance, she really was too careless about herself.


	25. Guests...?

"I brought some guests. I decided it was time to stop hiding things from everyone. I hope you don't mind." Honestly, Saeyoung did some pretty reckless things, but he would give at least a day's notice before he did them.

But now? There was no warning when they needed it the most.

"Does this look like a damn social club to you?" Saeran narrowed his eyes, annoyance clear.

"For once, I agree with Saeran. But who are they?" 

"The RFA members." He looked over his shoulder as soon as he said it, knowing that either of them wouldn't be too pleased.

"What! Are you insane?!" Saeran yelled, straightening up in his bed.

"I hacked into their databases to get information on them! How the fuck could you bring them here!?" He continued, raging as she remained passive.

"They don't care about that, you didn't do any harm to them." He still looked like he was going to explode, so she decided to help Seven.

"You're not Unknown anymore, you're Saeran. They will like you, I'm sure of it. And if they don't, I'll toss them out the window." His anger eased a bit as her silly speech, but was still apprehensive towards meeting the people he was intent on bringing to Mint Eye.

"Ok."

         
Saeyoung lit up, racing to the door to let out a boisterous "come in!" and in walked five people.

Shs spotted the shock of blue hair she adored, their beautiful eyes hidden by the sunglasses he donned.

"Hey V." 

"Good morning (y/n)." He replied, smiling faintly in her direction.

"Wait, who's (y/n)? I thought it was MC." The albino was clearly confused, looking from her to V.

"It's a fake name." She corrected.

"Oh. I'm Zen, it's always nice to meet such a beautiful lady." He winked as Saeran rolled his eyes. She just blinked, she felt like there was something he was hiding, but that was for another time.

"I'm Yoosung." A blonde boy with big violet eyes introduced himself.

"Your hair is cute." She stated bluntly, making him turn pink. He wasn't expecting her to be so straight forward.

"T-thank you." He stammered, her sharing a glance with her bed buddy without any words.

Yoosung moved aside, making space for the daunting ravenette that she had already met.

"I am Jumin Han, Director of C&R."

"Yeah, I know you." She looked towards the brunette who looked like she was running on coffee.

"I am Jaehee Kang, Chief Assistant of C&R's Director." All these polite people, she wondered if they were fine.

"You're so formal, are you ok?" She seemed to blank, before nodding stiffly.

"I am fine, thank you for asking." 

She looked at Saeran from the corner of her eye, he got the message.

"Saeran." He grunted, fidgeting a little from all the attention.

"I'm (y/n). You can still call me MC though." They nodded in unison.

Yoosung had been star gazing at them both ever since he had introduced himself. But now that everyone was done, he opened spoke.

"Do you play LOLOL?" He asked to them both, but staring slightly more intently at Saeran then her.

"Yes. We're part of your guild." He answered, squirming under the sheets as the blonde's eyes widened even more.

"Really! So you traded that cape for a sword?" Saeran groaned, cursing his idiot brother for blabbing.

"Yes I did. I was new!" He defended as Yoosung laughed, they both started their own conversation about the online game, as she turned her attention to the only other female in the room.

The other two, Zen and Jumin were arguing over whether or not Jumin smelt like cats, it was a strange topic and she didn't really know what to add.

Jaehee sat beside her bed, her brown eyes watching her closely.

"You are quite the inspiration, a very admirable woman indeed. What you have gone through reminds me of one of Zen's plays, but you were much more heroic." 

"Thanks Jaehee. How about I watch one of his plays with you one day, I would like to see why you like them so much." The stern woman lit up immensely, looking at her with joy sparkling in her eyes.

"I would love that." 

        
She looked behind Jaehee, spotting V looking rather isolated at the back. 

"What are you doing back there? Come here Jihyun." 

"I don't wish to intrude." She clicked her tounge, his politeness was very annoying at times.

"Hush and come here, you apologetic bean." She teased as he repeated the word 'bean' with a questioning tone.

He sat beside Jaehee, who had moved back a bit to make space for the tall man.

There was no faint clanking of his cane, the white stick like object no where to be seen. He had no reason to hide is, it wasn't like he was in Magenta anymore.

"Where's your cane?" Jumin walked to them, looking at V with dilated pupils.

"…Did you?" Jumin asked, not giving much hints as to what he was on about.

V nodded, beaming as Jumin looked ready to gasp. 

"Really?" Saeyoung chipped in, slapping an overly exaggersted hand over his mouth as V slowly took off the sunglasses. Zen and Yoosung were quite lost, not knowing what the hell was happening.

"I don't have it, because I do not need it." He blinked looking into her eyes ss she was left speechless.

His eyes were no longer milky, the brilliant turquoise shining through as clear as day as he saw her.

"You got them fixed!" She exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing his face. Too excited, she took his cheeks slowly and stroked them with the pads of her thumbs.

"I wanted to see the face of the person who took a bullet for me." His reason was so simple, but so heartwarming at the same time. The fact that he overcame a mental block because of her, was flattering.

"I am just glad you came to your senses and got the surgery." Jumin commented, with what looked like the tiniest smile known to man on his face.

"What surgery?" Yoosung asked confused, facing them with just his head.

"Were you blind V?" Zen worked out, piecing together all the subtle clues.

V closed his eyes and smiled softly, making him look alot more like the angel he was.

"For a while yes, I was blind Hyun." Zen nodded, knowing now that he was right.

"What's happened to you know who?" Saeram was now interested in his answer.

"She has been sent to Alaska for therapy. She will then serve a considerable sentence for all the things she has done." He looked pained as he said those words, he clearly still loved her with all his being.

She squeezed V's finger gently, trying to comfort him as Saeran visably relaxed. The knowledge of the 'Saviour' being far away was very calming indeed.

          
They all went back to their conversations, talking about their own things. V had began talking to Saeyoung, explaining a few things quietly.

"Jumin, what's the name of your cat?"  His lips curled up, happy to talk about his beloved pet

"Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd." He announced proudly, that was before Zen butted in anyway.

"It's name is chaotic fur ball." He snarked, mkaing her laugh.

"Stop your incessant chatter, you have no respect for being with grace and elegance." Zen's eyebrow twitched at the comeback.

"They're horrible little furry things." They both looked close to head butting eachother Nastu and Gray style. 

She started laughing, turning to Jaehee who looked rather bored with their argument.

"They're so Gap Moe." Jaehee cracked a grin while nodding.

"I have to say I agree MC." 

"MC, may I ask which you prefer? Cat's or Dogs?" Both of their faces looked ready to kill, so she was going to have to phrase this properly.

"I honestly prefer dogs's a lot more, but cat's are still gorgeous." Zen literally screamed in Jumin's face with joy, whom now had a look of disgust; amusing both her and Jaehee.

"What kind of dog MC? Husky or Shiba Inu?" The purple eyed boy inquired as she looked up in thought.

She was soon interupted by Saeyoung screaming 'Meme dog! I'm in!' at the top of his lungs. Saeran face palmed so hard, she was surprised his face didn't go through his hand.

"As if I'll allow you near any animal, cat abuser." Jumin retorted making Saeyoung look like he had just been shot

"I will call the animal protection agency if you even go near a pet store, Luciel." Jaehee added with a blank face.

Saeyoung pouted, lips curling in as he made big fake tears appear in the corner of his eyes, (a very surprising talent to many in the room), and began to fake sob.

"You're all so mean!" He wailed, plopping himself head first into Saeran's lap, who grimaced at the unwanted contact and tried to push him away.

"Fuck off!" His twin kicked his head away to the end of the bed as everyone sweat dropped. 

"Well…" She began, trying to divert attention from the man child that was Saeyoung.

"Do you have a picture of Elizabeth, Jumin?"

"Yes, in fact I do." He pulled out his phone, showing a picture of a majestic white cat with the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

Zen sneezed loudly, an annoyed look on his face as he made a swipe for the phone. Jumin dodged, as she stared at the picture.

"She's very pretty. I can see why you're so fond of her. She's a creature of beauty." Jumin lit up, his eyes shining.

"You do still talk to others, right Jumin?" V interved with a rather motherly attitude, which Jumin seemed to pick up.

"Yes I do, mother." V rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Keep your comments to yourself, cat mum." It always was so pure seeing V interacting with his friends, no one to hold him back.

"If you do not mind, may I ask how old you are?" Jaehee tilted her head slightly.

"I'm 20. How about you?"

"I am 25." 

"Oh wow, you look so young and pretty." She blushed, stuttering a small thank you.

"Are you joining the RFA?" She blinked at Zen's question, not responding.

"Will you? You both already know everything about the organisation." That was true in some cases, and in others not.

"I probably will not. I have no intention to stick around." She shrugged, speaking honestly.

"What ever do you mean?" V asked, looking at her with his clear hues.

"After I'm discharged, I will no longer have any contact. I don't need to have any either. You're all good people and Saeran will be in good hands." Everyone shut up, the same expression of confusion painted on their faces before she was bombarded with questions.

"Why won't you have contact?"

"Where will you be going?"

"I can't lose contact after meeting you."

"Is something the matter? Is that why you will not stay?" She didn't know what to answer, V saw her struggle and spoke up.

"Calm down guys and let her speak." They all shushed, allowing her to breath.

"I just think it's better if you pretend you never met me. I'm not the best around people. I'll still take up that play offer." She winked at Jaehee as everyone else was stunned into silence at her negativeness.

"It's your choice, but I think everyone wants you to join." Saeyoung spoke up, stopping in the middle of his rolling session.

" _Maybe. But the name is off putting._ " Saeyoung nodded, he had to agree.

" _I'm not surprised_." The rest of the people in the room were left in the dark, as they continued to speak in Arabic, Saeran groaning in the background.

"I'll tell you my answer soon." Saeyoung signed but agreed. 

"Ok."

         
Soon it was time for them all to leave, they had stayed from the morning all the way till dinner, time flying by. Saying their goodbye's, they all left and it was just her and Saeran.

Saeran sighed loudly, slouching into the pillows.

"That was tiring." 

"Damn right." She agreed as she lay down on her side, facing his bed.

"You and Yoosung hit it off well." He shrugged. 

"He was ok, I guess." 

"He reminds me of a child. I had the urge to ruffle his hair and call him Goldilocks." That earned a low snigger from Saeran, who nodded.

"That actor was irritating, damn flirt." he hissed, making her turn to snigger.

"He meant well. Him and Jumin make the OTP though. Gap Moe."

"True."

"Jaehee is pretty and down to earth."

"She has an odd affliction to that narcissist." That was correct, she did ramble on quite a bit about Zen's acting.

"Just a 'fan'." He laughed, it was quite hard to believe.

"Jumin seems far." He looked at her confused, not knowing what she meant.

"He seems really lonely. He needs more then just that cat." 

"Oh."

"Cats or dogs?" If he answered wrong, she would kick him out his bed.

"Dogs, obviously." She smirked.

"Which breed?" He held his chin in his hand while in thought, taking a minute to think.

"Husky, Doberman or German Shepard." He finally said.

"Such big breeds, but they're all adorable." She gushed as he got out of his bed and shuffled himself into hers. She didn't really question it anymore, and just moved aside to make room.

"Can I call you something?" She asked as he moved closer towards her, their arms touching.

"Depends on what it is." He responded, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Dickhead." He groaned as she giggled.

"I'm kidding. Can I call you Sae?" That name wasn't too bad so he agreed.

"You're going with Saeold right?" She gently leaned her head on his shoulder, her hair tickling his neck.

"Unfortunately, yes." She blew some of his hair from her face and he exhaled.

"You'll get used to him. All the things they forced into you at Mint Eye aren't in you anymore, there's no harm in trying." He moved his head so it was resting ontop of hers.

"Sae?" He hummed, telling her to carry on, the soft rumbling vibrating her hands.

"I'm glad I met you. I now know that broken people still have hope." He moved his head to look at her, but she had her eyes fastened shut. 

He brushed his fingers over her cheek gently, before falling asleep himself.


	26. Matchmaker...?

Today was the day they were being discharged. Saeyoung had been nice and sent them some clothes in the morning, her some white jeans and a black turtleneck, and Saeran a navy blue shirt and black jeans.

She rolled her shoulders, trying to adjust the backpack, before using her fingers to fix the straps. He watched her as she messed about, it was more out of nervousness now.

They had gone outside, waiting near the hospital entrance after signing the papers.

"Are you coming?" He already knew the answer, but he just wanted to know if she was actually going to leave his life so simply, when she entered so dramatically.

"I told you already Sae, I would only be intruding. I also need to get my belongings and find a job." She had already gone over it with him pmently of times, yet he refused to give up. 

It was like dealing with a lovesick puppy that didn't want to let go of their owner.

"But-"

"No buts Sae." She slipped her bag ofd her shoulders and began rummaging around its depths. She grabbed some money she could feel and pulled it out, heart lightening a bit.

It wasn't much, but just enough to get her through the day.

" _Thank god._ " she murmured lowly, pissing him off.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked, saltiness lacing his words. 

"Get on a bus and go from there."

"You have no plans?" 

"Stop making me feel shitty." She pouted, tucking the money into her jeans pocket, begore slinging the bag back onto her shoulders.

A sleek sports car pulled up infront of them both, a huge gust of air from the vehicle making her hair fly in it's ponytail.

The window pulled down, revealing the eccentric red head. Saeran's eye twitched, wondering if his brother would ever be normal.

He stepped out of the car and opened the door, like a butler or chauffeur would do.

"Come on brother." He bowed down, peering from under his glasses as Saeran made no movement.

"I guess this is goodbye Sae. It was nice meeting you." She waved, turning her back on him as she closed her eyes.

She began walking, stopped only by him calling her name.

"Wait (y/n)!" He reached his hand out as she looked at him from over her shoulder - a single brow raised.

"N-nevermind. Goodbye (y/n)." His voice betrayed him by cracking, forcing him to look away.

She nodded gently, before making her way towards the bus stop, the twins watching as she receded into the distance.

 

A huge pain erupted in his chest, nearly crippling him as he sucked in harshly. Saeyoung noticed this and looked at his brother with knowing eyes.

"Saeran, I know you don't want her to go. And if I'm being honest, I don't want her to go either. She's defended you, helped you and cared for you. If you want her, go get her." His words rang in his ears, even if he didn't want to admit it, he knew there was truth in the words.

"What the hell do you know?" He croaked, too overcome with the feeling of loss.

"I know enough about you to say with confidence that you love her. And she might return those feelings. If you let her out, she will never return." He looked at his brother's eyes, his mint iris' reflecting off the lenses of the striped glasses.

"Maybe you're right." He climbed into the car, prompting Saeyoung to follow.

"Can you follow her?" He nodded, happy to help his neglected twin.

"707 defender of justice at your service!" He yelled, making him tut.

"Just drive, idiot brother."

 

He drove quietly on the road, following the path where she was sure to have walked. She was waiting at the stop, looking blankly ahead of her as her fingers wrapped around the straps of her bag.

Saeran wanted to open the window and scream her name, to get her out of the streets and beside him, but he knew that was a stupid thing to do

They watched as she flagged the bus and got on. 

The were tailing the public transport vehicle for a while, driving behind it as it drove into a shady area of the city. 

All the buildings looked like they needed a fresh coat of paint as soon as possible, graffiti covering every visable inch of free wall. The pavement was riddled with potholes and cracks, some big enough to break someone ankle if trodden in by accident.

Saeyoung had to drive carefully, as to not get stuck in one of the gaping holes in the road. They both had no clue how she had survived in such a place.

"Does she really live here?" He asked, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes in disbelief.

"I hope not." Saeran answered, but that answer was proved wrong as she continued deeper into the area.

"I'll have to stop here, my baby will get damaged." Saersn side eyed his brother, but couldn't really argue. If they progressed further, it would most likely be keyed or vandalised by hooligans.

She headed into a sort of alleyway, out of sight.

"I'll go. You stay here and look after the ca-" Saeran was already out and running towards where she was, making Saeyoung shake his head. 

"He's too head over heels. I wonder when I'll get my own girlfriend." he wondered out loud as he watched lover boy run. 

 

She had entered a building, Saeran decided to stay close to the alleyway, this was where she was most familiar with anyway. 

He leaned against the dry crumbling wall, waiting for her to reappear. There was a ton of shady looking people milling about, raising his respect for her.

She really was a real life warrior, she made him feel inferior. She kept herself in check, kept mystery around her and had grace. She was an overall badarse.

He was beginning to get tired of waiting, wondering if her apartment hadn't been sold and she was settling in.

That thought was smothered and crushed as she stormed out, cursing furiously in English and flipping off the people inside. He would have laughed if he wasn't so afraid, her anger was indeed a force to be reckoned with.

She looked like she was going to go on a rampage, her fists clenched so tightly he was sure that there was nail sized wounds on her palms.

Running from the building she was glaring at, she sat down on the pavement, using her bag as a cushion while she covered her face with her hands.

He was going to walk over to her and ask what was wrong, but those shoddy people he spied earlier were advancing on her quickly.

Obviously they thought she was fresh meat, he smirked as he knew that they had no idea of what she was capable of.

 

Shadows loomed over her, she already knew it was people looking for trouble. And quite frankly, she wasn't in the mood.

"Hey pretty l-" she got up, arm hooked under the strap of her backpack.

" **Do you mind fucking off? So damn generic. Fucking leave me be!** " The bewildered looks of them not understanding and looking at eachother was all these time she needed to kick their arses to the curb.

Most of the time when it came down to it, these people were all talk and no fight. Stepping over their bodies, she let her shoulders slump and her head tilt downwards.

She wss so close to crying, but she wouldn't allow herself to. There was no use in crying, it wouldn't solve anything. The pain induced by biting her lip was enough for the tears to retract, inhaling shakily.

Suddenly arms were thrown around her, wrapping around her waist. On impulse, she tried to fight back, but the grip was too strong.

"It's me." She knew that voice, calming down, she relaxed into the embrace.

"What are you doing here, Sae?" She lowered her voice considerably, his head in the crook of her neck.

"You can't go. I need you." He whispered, the faint honking of cars littering the background.

"Sae-" he raised a finger to her lips, quietening her. It was easier to say these things to her back and not her face.

"I can't let you go. Please (y/n), come with me. I promise I'll be as nice as I can to him. But that's only if you come."

"But-" 

"No buts." She rolled her eyes, he had used her own words against her. The cocky bastard.

He pulled her closer, his chest pressed flush against her back.

"Fine. But you better keep that promise."

"Whatever you want."

 

He took her hand slowly, walking her to the car. Where Saeyoung was examining his nails against the horn.

They entered the car, letting her sit diagonal to his brother.

As she was putting on the seat belt, he shuffled beside her, their thighs touching as he put his own seat belt on.

"Is something wrong?" He didn't usually have this much contact with her unless he was feeling down or sleepy, and he didn't seem to be experiencing either.

"No." Saeyoung started up the car, engine humming quietly.

"Saeran and (y/n) sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes l-" he was promptly slapped upside the head, almost biting through his tounge from the hit.

"There is no tree." She spoke monotonely, making him sweatdrop.

'They really are perfect for each other.'

"Do you have a significant other, Saeold?" His head fell against the horn, the loud blaring making them both jump.

"No one is suitable for the great 707!" He announced, still a hint of sulking in his speech.

"More like no one wants to be with him." Saeran remarked, making her laugh.

"You're so mean!' 

"It's fine. You'll find someone some day, and maybe I will too." She smiled good naturedly at him, telling him indirectly that Saeran hadn't told her of his feelings.

This was a perfect time for Matchmaker 707 to make an appearance. And boy was he going to make it dramatic.


	27. Jobs...?

He pulled up in his garage, the place surrounded by his assembly of ridiculously expensive sports cars.

"You really love cars." She deadpanned, getting out of his red Ferarri and heading towards the main enterence of the bunker.

"Wait up, you can't get past the security." He locked the car, placing the keys behind the number plate and jogging to catch up with her.

"I could get past it if I tried." she countered, a hand on her hip as Saeran slinked away to the door.

"No you couldn't" 

"Is that a challenge Saeold?" She scoffed, pushing him aside so that she was directly infront of the security.

She knocked on the door and there was a whirring sound, Saeyoung stood smugly to the side. Confident she wouldn't get past.

"Hello Visitor. To pass the first stage, you must sing 'I snort toilet rolls' in Arabic.' She gave him a shit eating grin, singing what was requested with no shame.

"Stage two. Translate this from Binary." A series of 0's and 1's were spoken robotically. She was suddenly glad that she had read that book on Binary.

"It says '707 is the defender of Justice.'" Saeyoung's jaw dropped, as Saeran smiled.

"Stage three. What are the best crisps in the world?"

"Honey Buddha Chips." The sound of gears turning filled the air again, the door opening as she childishly blew a raspberry in his face.

"Told you. Upgrade your security." She walked inside, Saeran chuckling as he went inside. He liked her even more now, just for proving his brother wrong.

 

"Damn, your place is huge." She looked up in awe at the high ceilings and wide open area.

"So many crisp packages." Saeran grumbled in disgust, pulling his foot out of yet another HBC packet. Saeyoung just shrugged, picking up the bag and tossing it into the trash.

"Didn't you have any belongings?" He asked, gesturing to her empty arms.

Her face dropped, the smile disappearing so quickly that they had no clue whether it was there to begin with. Her aura darkened, making them shiver and back away as her pupils narrowed to slits.

"No, the motherfuckers sold my things. Apparently got a ton of money for it as well. Bloody wankers." 

"So you only have the items on you now?" Saeran quizzed, eyeing her backpack slightly.

"Yeah. I'll just get some things when I find a…job…" dreadlines appeared on her face as she drooped.

"You don't need to find a j-"

"Shush edgelord. I'm not a gold digger." Saeyoung bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. 

"Are you hungry?" They hadn't eaten anything since the crappy sandwich that was given for breakfast.

"Kinda." He ran away, arms flailing, in the direction of the kitchen as they both watched.

"I wonder how I'm related to him. I only tolerate him because you want me to. I would have killed him otherwise." He shook his head as she pet his hair.

"Mhm." She leaned against his side, looking up to see his mint pools staring back at her.

"I still can't believe you forgave me." His hand reached out to wrap around her waist to keep her steady. 

"I forgave you a long time ago. When I found out you were like me. It's about time you forgave yourself." He really should have forgiven himself, everyone knew that it wasn't the real Saeran Choi who did all those things. Yet he blamed himself, over and over again.

"I'll try." He finally managed to say, just as Saeyoung came bouncing in.

In his hands were packets of Honey Buddha Chips and cans of Dr.Pepper.

She moved Saeran's arm away from her, staring with the urge to kill at the crisps.

"Are you joking?" He looked down at his full hands, not seeing anything wrong with his choice of food.

"What?"

"I swear to f- do you have any actual food?" His ears slowly turned red, like his brothers did before he blushed.

"No, not really." 

"So you live off those?" She tapped her foot impatiently, Saeran backing away to get out of the crossfire.

"Kind of."

"What an idiot." She didn't even try to conceal her annoyance at the older brother.

"I thought you were nice (y/n)!" He whined, squealing a few seconds later as she practically rugby tackled the packets and cans out of his hands.

"Sit the fuck down. I have a healthier lifestyle, and I don't even eat." She glared a soul crushing glare, if he had even breathed you would have seen the white wisp that was his will to live, leave him.

She headed off into the kitchen, making sure he was sat down with no crisps in sight.

"She's scary."

"I know, I've been with her for 6 months." Saeran sat at the other end of the sofa, a considerable distance away.

"6 months and you haven't confessed? Tut tut brother." 

"Shut the hell up. I don't want to ruin whatever we have by confessing. She's been with me for a while now, she's the only thing keeping me sane." 

Saeyoung smiled, this was the closest he had ever been to him since they were younger.

"Keep her then. You two understand eachother, why wouldn't she liked you back?" 

"Hmm. Let's see. Maybe because I kept her captive and abused her?" He growled angrily at himself more then anyone.

"She said she forgave you, have more faith in her words." Saeran shifted, so he was looking the other way and began to curl up.

"I found some fruit. They were hidden so far back on your counter, I thought they were a figment of my imagination." She handed them both a bowl full of fruit salad, a variety of fruits inside.

She bit into an apple, sitting in between them both as they stared at the contents.

"I haven't poisoned it, there was no rat poison or cyanide to lace it with." They both sent unamused looks to her as she took another bite.

"I never knew fruit could taste so good." Saeyoung said, biting down on a sliced, salted, strawberry.

"Probably because you never even touched the package." His glasses fogged up as the heat from his cheeks hit them.

Saeran quietly ate, liking the way she had diced them into small pieces that fit snugly in his mouth.

"Do you like wearing glasses?" She questioned, swallowing the fruit's flesh.

"I guess. But I need to wear them so it's not like it matters." 

"So you would wear contacts?"

"I've tried them before. But I fell asleep with them on. Too much hassle, why? Do do you wear contacts?" He looked at her mismatched eyes, they didn't look like contacts.

"No." He was going to ask, but a death stare from Saeran stopped him from inquiring.

 

Saeran had finished eating, so she took his bowl and was about to take Saeyoung's, but he pushed her back fown into the plush sofa. Taking the bowl from her hands, he held them in both hands like a waiter.

"I can't let a guest do all the work. Hospitality is my speciality after all." He winked, glitter magically appearing from behind him as he did so.

"What the fuck." 

"His speciality is stupidity." She flicked his forehead gently as he hissed and rubbed at it.

"Cut him some slack, you've known him for a month now."

"Doesn't mean I like him."

"You love him really." He was going to say something, but was interrupted as Saeyoung entered the room once again.

"Let me give you a tour!" His enthusiasm was infectious, and she found herself getting up and nodding.

"Come along children." He ushered tjem along the corridor, showing them the various different rooms. Most of them looked unused, he was after all one person in a giant house.

"This is your room brother." He opened the door and it was a rather bare looking room. Just a single king size bed and two side desks with a giant wardrobe.

"Where's she staying?" Saeran stared into the room, flipping him off as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"She's at the end of the hall." He almost felt himself faint from the daggers being thrown at him from mint eyes.

He showed her the bedroom she was staying in, the room a cream colour with lots of light and room.

"Wow, this is bigger then my apartment." She stepped in and looked up and around, the place was so unbelievable to her.

"I don't really have a smaller room. Maybe you could stay with Saeran?" That earned him an elbow to the gut. It was a struggle to keep the pain out of his big grin.

"I doubt he would want that. I don't even want to be around myself for that long." Saeran looked like he wanted to interject, but didn't want to risk outing himself.

So Saeyoung did it for him.

"Maybe he does. Brother?"

"Do you want me to?" 

"If you want." It wasn't much of an answer, but she knew it meant yes.

"Ok then Sae." She nudged him jokingly as Saeyoung smirked suggestively at the pair.

"Do you have a garden?" She really liked the outdoors, it was a safe haven from being trapped by superficial man made walls.

"Yeah, but I don't really go outside into it." It was probably a jungle by now.

"I don't mind. Can we see it?" 

"Sure." He led them outside, through the kitchen.

 

His garden was very beautiful. Even if it wasn't well groomed, it was still brimming with lush life. Wild flowers bloomed in the corners, with vines winding around the walls. There was even what seemed to be a gazebo in the far back. A pure white against the green.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." He breathed out, but he secretly thought it didn't compare to her beauty in the least.

They headed back inside, the chill getting to them quickly.

"What will you do about your job?" Saeran asked as he rubbed his partially exposed arms.

"I guess I'll have to look around." She walked to the living room and sat back down on the sofa, the plush cushions acceoting her as one of their own.

Saeran sat beside her, using her as a human radiator.

"What kind of job do you want?" Saeyoung wiped his glasses as he glanced at her.

"Any kind."

"Maybe Jumin has some free spots in C&R." He mused outloud, making her sit up straight from her hunched position.

"Cat guy?" 

"That's him. Elly is so adorable." He almost began day dreaming, and he would have if Saeran hadn't snapped his fingers infront of his face. 

"If you like her so much, why don't you get a similar breed?" 

"I don't know." He didn't really what his own cat, it was fun to annoy Jumin about Elizabeth.

"Wait, so you can really get me a job with him?" Her eyes largened in hope, he couldn't bring himself to say no.

"Yep!' She flung herself onto him, hugging him tightly as she repeated her thanks over and over again. Saeran flipped him off for the second time that day, getting angry that he was touching her.

She then suddenly jerked away, eyes closed as she moved her hands back to her side.

"But I don't have any qualifications. I have no CV because my old boss hired me purely because of my aesthetics." 

"That's fine. Don't worry about it. " he reached over to his desk, pulling his phone to him as he began typing.

She lay on Saeran's lap with a content smile, his fingers gently gliding through her hair.


	28. Moon...?

"He agreed to interview you. He also said he will be the one to personally see to your application." She stretched lightly, arching her back to get rid of the cracks.

"Oh my god. T-thank you!"

He waved his hand dismissivly.

"I owe it to you for helping Saeran." She smiled, but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'll pay you back, I promise." 

"You don't need to. Do you have any formal clothes you could wear?" She looked down at her current attire, it didn't really scream professional.

"No, all my clothes were sold. Remember? I only really wore his clothes." 

"You can borrow mine now, but I don't think I have anything that's suitable for work." Saeran added with good intentions.

"When's the interview?"

"Today at 1." She groaned, already feeling the pressure. She only really had one option at this point.

"This might seem really weird. But can I  borrow any formal clothes you might have? It's fine if you say no, I'll even wash it myself after." He found it quite funny how she was so worked up about asking for some clothes, it's not like it mattered. Him and Saeran were practically the same size anyway.

"Sure. I don't mind. I'll find something now." He headed off towards his room, he would need to look through a whole fuck ton of stuff before even hoping to find anything.  
        
        
As soon as Saeyoung was out of view, Saeran turned to stare at her with murderous intentions. To whom the murder was intended towards was a mystery.

"Why are you wearing his clothes?" He spat, like it was the worst thing in the world.

"You said it yourself. You don't have any formal clothing and I don't have anything."

"Yeah but…" He looked really reluctant to agree.

"It won't become an everyday thing. Trust me Sae." She ruffled his hair, having to reach up a bit more to get to the top of his head.

Saeyoung came back, a long black sleeved top and a suit vest in his hands.

"These are small for me, but they might fit you."

She bowed deeply, her head level with her hips as they both watched this strange action with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" Saeran spoke first, breaking the almost awkward silence.

"Whoops. Habit, sorry." She apologised, realising what she had done and straightening up quickly.

"You have, I think, around three hours. I'll drive you, don't worry about that." She beamed, things were going in her favour for once.

She gave her attention to Saeran, who was busy eyeing up the clothes that Saeyoung had given to her.

"Do you want to go to your room?"

Saeyoung had disappeared, probably to go back to his own room to carry on his work. The agency had been rather harsh on him these last few days.

"Ok." There wasn't any harm, since there was nothing else to do.

They walked silently side by side to their room. He noticed that she kept sneaking glances at his face, and he wondered if there was anything on him.

"How are you faring?" She suddenly spoke up, nearly startling the life out of him.

"Ok I guess, but only because you're here." He wasn't lying, she was the only reason he was keeping himself in check.

"You're too kind Sae." She half jested half stated.

"I'm really not." He disagreed, irking her to some point.

"You say that but you have a huge heart. Why you want a pessimist fucker like me around, I have no clue." She always seemed to put others on a pedestal, rating other people to be higher then herself.

"You're staying with an abuser."

"Shut up." She took his right hand, taking his wrist and holding his hand up. She looked straight into his eyes as she put her smaller right hand to his left and intertwined their fingers.

"You're weird." She mumbled to herself.

"Really? How so?" He asked, knowing that it wasn't meant for his ears.

"No way in particular. You just are. I'm not exactly normal either though, I guess that's why we get along." She hummed to her thoughts as he was stuck in his own.

"Do you think I'll be able to forget?" It was an ominous question, but he needed the answer.

"Forget what?"

"The past."

"Sae. You don't need to forget the past. It's made you who you are today, if you forget your past. You forget yourself. I think you mean overlook. And yes you will be able to overlook your past, because you're strong. Stronger then I will ever be." He felt his heart swell, she was just so pure and honest. Even if she degraded herself more then she should.

She made him feel normal, like he didn't have mental illnesses, like he was always loved, like he was never a victim. He was addicted to the feeling she gave him, and it was going to soon bubble over messily if he didn't have an outlet for his emotions.

She hugged him gently, like he was fragile glass that needed to be handled with the utmost care. He closed his eyes, losing himself to her warmth.

          
Three hours had gone by in a flash and soon it was time for her to go. The clothes Saeyoung had given were sort of baggy, but since they were small, they fit. 

Saeran styled her hair, leaving some of her fringe out to frame her face and the rest in a high ponytail with a small plait going through. She looked rather good.

"Let's go. You can come too Brother." Saeran took up the offer, he didn't fancy being alone in the house. 

The drive was quick, Saeyoung jabbering on in the front seat as they both looked out the windows at the surroundings. 

Seoul was a beautiful place.

He pulled up in front of a tall regal building, the entire thing covered in glass with a huge sign of C&R on the front. She swallowed her fears, if she could face kidnappings and a shitty neighborhood, she could handle getting interviewed.

Flashing a peace sign to the pair, she headed inside. The place kind of reminded her of a palace, everything was so pristine. The cleaners were probably paid royally.

Heading towards the front desk, there was an official looking woman typing away.

"Excuse me?" The woman looked up and smiled, a fresh change from all the other receptionists she had ever met.

"Yes, how may I help you today?"

"I'm here for a job interview." She looked at her computer and scrolled, nodding.

"What is your name?"

She didn't know which one to use, so she used her fake one.

"MC (l/n)." She clicked around before reaching below her desk and bringing out a pass.

"Here you are. Good luck with your interview. You will be called shortly, have a seat."  She took it from the lady's hands and thanked her, before sitting down on one of the plush black seats.

As she was seated, she noticed a woman with purplish red hair storm out of the building, a very vexed look on her face as the high heels clanged against the floor.

"Have a good day!" The receptionist called out, not even looking up as the woman screamed. She had to laugh, it was very funny. 

Soon after, Jumin appared, his tie slightly askew. His face brightened ever so slightly when he spotted her sitting in the seats.

     

"You can come now MC." She got up and walked over to him, the receptionist giving her a thumbs up as she did.

"Good Afternoon Mr Han!" Of she was going to get a job with him as her boss, she might aswell be polite.

He stopped and looking at her briefly, probably not expecting her to be so formal.

"Good Afternoon MC. Take a seat." She did as asked and he placed his folders on the desk.

"Normally I keep things professional. But since you are an acception in many ways, I will not do that. I already know you will be a valuable asset to the company." It warmed her heart to know that he thought so highly of her.

"Thanks, but I would feel bad if I got this job just because I know you." 

"As you wish. We can do this normally".

"I don't have a CV prepared, I'm sorry." She felt rather silly for not having one to show to him, even if it was plain.

"It's fine. I was told of your circumstances by Luciel."  She would have to pay him back soon, he had the name of the devil but was actually an angel.

They talked for a while about buisness things and what she could offer to the company (he was quite impressed when she said she knew three languages fluently).

"How is Elizabeth doing?" She really did like his cat, she looked so fluffy and adorable.

"She is fine."

"How about you Jumin? I know it's not really my place to say, but you look lonely. Elizabeth can only provide so much comfort, if you need someone to talk to, I am here." He looked shocked that someone had seen through his cold mask, and so quickly too.

"You are the first person to ask that. Thank you for worrying MC. I am fine." He got up, since the interview had finished.

"No problem. Take care of yourself Jumin." 

"I will. You will also need to come at 8 tomorrow, this job is not easy. And you will be working alongside Assistant Kang." Her grin basically lit up the entire room, and he could feel his soul just lift as he witnessed it.

"Thank you so much!"

"Just do your best and it will be thanks enough." 

     
She couldn't keep herself frim buzzing while she was in the car. And the fact that she had got it just by showing her wit and talents was the best part.

"You got the job?" He already knew the answer, but she looked like she was dying to tell someone.

"Yep!" 

"Congrats, you better tell Saersn your back. He's locked himself in his room after we came back." 

"Oh ok." She got out of the car and rushed inside, yelling out the security clearance answers as Saeyoung looked bemused

She knocked on the locked door, the wood hurting her knuckles slightly.

"Fuck off you idiot." Was the reply she got.

"Thanks you dickhead." The chiding 'shit' made her snort, the door opening a few seconds later.

"I meant that for Saeyoung." She waggled her fingers, his eyes following it as it moved side to side.

"So kind, aren't you Sae?" She joked, getting pulled into the room a second later.

"Did you get the job?" 

"Yeah I got the job!" He allowed himself to smile for her sake, her joy was hard to not reciprocate.

"Well done."

"The pay is good too. I can finally pay you back." That confused him.

"For what?"

"For letting me be a part of your life." She said the nicest of things at the most random of times and then retracted back into her shell.

"The feeling is mutual." He took her wrists, sliding the sleeves up.

"Take your clothes off."

She flinched away, tucking her arms into herself protectively while her slitted eyes narrowed.

"Yikes. Pervert." Only now did he realise how thirsty his words sounded. Turning beet red he began stammering.

"N-not like that!" He defended rubbishly.

"You said it though." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, pulling out a sweater identical to the one he was sporting and some sweatpants.

"Wear this you idiot." She took them from him and he basically bolted into the bathroom. She changed quickly, folding up Saeyoung's clothing and putting them in the laundry basket.

She had to roll up the sleeves, it seemed like his size hsd increased a tad since their Mint Eye days. It was a good thing too, he was too skinny.

He came back in, his lip twitching ever so slightly at seeing her once again in his clothes, he liked seeing her in them.

"What do you want to do?"

"Anything." 

"You're so indecisive! My gosh." She exclaimed, taking his hand and grinning brilliantly.

"Let's go outside." His mouth turned into a grimace, showcasing his displeasure at her stupid suggestion.

"Are you stupid? It's dark out." It was to be excused, it was winter afterall.

"That makes it the more fun!" She tugged him along, he didn't have the heart to disagree.  
        
        
It was already pitch black, the only illuminating thing being the moon and the stars washing the garden in spotlights of white.

She gazed up at the moon, hand slipping from his as she tilted her head.

"People like the sun because it brings light and life. But the moon in my opinion is far prettier." She didn't really speak out about what she liked often, so he was listening intently.

The soft glow of the moon hit her face, one side of it dark and shrouded in shadows, while the other was covered in light. Her mint eye shone brightly from the dark as she admired the night sky. She looked like a goddess.

"How so?" He asked, eyes gliding over the crevices of her face, the soft curve of her lips and her elegant eyes.

"Because in the dark, it's the only thing there. It brings shadows and chases away gloom, but also holds danger. It's more discreet in it's beauty." He couldn't hold back anymore. 

Everything about her was so ethereal. He loved her so much it hurt.

"Well. I guess you're my moon." He pulled her gently in, finger tracing over her lips as she blinked in perplexion.

His hands took her shoulders slowly, and he tilted his head - drinking in everything about her. 

She watched as he stared deep into her soul, catching her in a trance as he began to lean in. 

The moonlight hit the white locks atop his head, reflecting off his pale skin as he breathed gently onto her lips.

Unable to resist any longer, he pulled her by her shoulders, and connected his lips with hers. 

He moved his hand that was on her left side, towards her head and tangled itself in her hair. Pushing her forward slightly as he continued to kiss her.

It wasn't anything special, no professions of love, no fireworks erupting in the background and no Saeyoung cheering.

He felt waves of euphoria crash over him, making him feel like he was on the top of the world. Her lips were slightly chapped, which he assumed was likewise as he pushed onto her with a bit more force. 

She didn't pull away, but she didn't respond. He was just going to savour the moment. 

They parted, a lack of breath forcing them to stop. She blinked, her lashes hitting her cheeks slightly as she was about to say something.

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her as he pulled her closer. He feathered a kiss on her forehead, making no move to get out of the position as he spoke.

"Please…"

"…Just let me have this."


	29. Paperwork...?

She had ran in once he had let her go, his heart shattering with every breathless step she took to get away.

Instead of going to their shared room, she had gone to the one that was appointed her's earlier in the day. The door was locked, no sound coming through the gaps apart from the rustling of bed sheets.

Saeyoung had seen her run in like the devil was biting at her ankles, never before seeing her in such a panic, he was naturally confused.

Saeran then padded in, face telling of the emotional pain he was feeling. 

"Brot-" he was ignored, the bedroom door slamming in his face with the sound of the door locking.

Something had happened between the two of them, and his matchmaker senses were on overdrive.

           
The next day came by fast, Saeran hadn't appeared to breakfast and was still barricaded in his room. She hadn't made any move to call him either, so Saeyoung decided to let him be.

She changed into the outfit given to her, a black suit vest with jeans and a white shirt. She didn't really look professional, but it wasn't casual either.

He was driving her, and the unspoken tension was grating on his nerves and he almost screamed.

"(y/n) what happened?" She looked away and out the window, hand curling in her lap.

"I-i don't want to say." He knew there was no point pushing, she wouldn't crack so he carried on driving her in silence.

"Thank you Saeold." She managed a small genuine smile, he returned the gesture and waved. Watching as she walked into the building with slightly slouched shoulders.

She walked back into the glass building, the awe still not leaving her system as she entered. With a building like this, it was no wonder C&R was booming.

Jaehee was there to greet her, a clipboard in her hands as she stood straight and proud. 

"Hey." She spoke weakly, if Jaehee had noticed her lack of enthusiasm, she ignored it.

"Good morning MC. You're here on time. Mr Han has asked me to show you the basics." Jaehee managed a welcoming smile, and she would have been rude not to return it.

"Ok."  
      
       
Saeyoung would not let this pass. They were both acting so dead amd unlike themselves, it was starting to affect him too. 

"Saeran! What happened!?" He stood outside the locked door, hoping that it would open.

"Piss off!" He roared, the sound of items hitting the floor coming through soon after.

"No! You're my brother, what the hell happened to make you both like this? I know it's not my business, but it kind of is." He argued, not really sure what his point was. He just wanted to know what had transpired.

"Leave me alone!" The subtle dip of his voice indicated he had began to break down, only making Saeyoung more eager to know.

"You know I won't." He responded calmly.

"Fuck off!" He yelled again, making him sigh.

"I'm sorry to do this." He pulled the keys from his pocket and began unlocking the door, it was his house after all.

He opened the door and immediantly things were flung in his direction, he could only just catch the red and puffy eyes of his brother as he heaved in breaths.

"If you tell me you might feel better." Saeran threw one last book on him, before collapsing to the floor.

"Fine! You want to know so badly?" His chest rose up and down rapidly, like he was fighting to stay conscious from lack of breath.

"I kissed her, and she ran! Fucking ran!" Saeyoung's eye softened. He couldn't imagine what he was going through.

"Did she say anything?"

"If she did I would have said!" He yelled, voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Maybe she's confused. You did do it rather randomly." He wasn't really the best in comforting, but Saeran deserved to be consoled.

"She thinks I'm a fucking creep! So much for returning my feelings." He stared at his hands, a tear sliding down his pale cheek and onto his lap.

"I lost her." His shoulders shook, making him think Saeran was going to burst into heart broken sobs.

"I shouldn't have done anything." Saeyoung sat on the floor beside him, pulling his brother into a hug.

He tried to fight back, not wanting any more human contact. But it felt nice to be comforted by someone, even if he believed that the person wronged him. Saeyoung slowly threaded his fingers through his bleached hair, trying to calm the broken boy down.

"We'll get through it. Don't fret Brother." 

        
She sat leaning against the desk, scribbling away as Jaehee watched with astounded eyes. She was actually very good at office work, her rational yet relatable approach to things helped greatly.

With her around, Jaehee could actually have a healthy lunch that didn't consist of take away.

"I never knew you were so proficient in office work." Jaehee marvelled as she zoomed through the work that would have taken her hours.

"I'm not. I just don't like over complicating things." Jaehee picked up one of the finished documents, reading it over with wide eyes.

"But these are very detailed." Everything was explained, with pro's and con's listed for every aspect.

"They are?"

"They are. The only other person that adds this much detail is Mr Han himself." She hummed, continuing the work.

"Are you not hungry MC? I haven't seen you eat." She had only eaten a banana before leaving the bunker, but the thoughts in her head stopped her from feeling any hunger.

"No, not really. Don't worry Jae." Jaehee smiled at the nickname, it was a refreshing change from the title Assistant Kang.

"You can have some coffee. You're a really big help." Her nose scrunched up in distaste at the caffeine.

"I'm not fond of coffee. But thanks anyway." She distracted herself by penciling out all the plans for the future extension. They were planning to branch out into other countries.

She stared at the paper work, her mind focusing on something else entirely. The paper was just a way of keeping her mind occupied, otherwise she was sure she would have drowned.

When the sound of pen scratching on the table filled the calm atmosphere, she realised she had finished the pile of paper. She was almost disappointed, but Jaehee wasn't. 

In fact she was in amazed that everything had been completed so fast.

"That was everything due for today and tomorrow... You finished the work four hours ahead of schedule." Jaehee rounded up the paper, finishing her lunch happily.

"Oh." She replied simply, catching her attention.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"No." That was a big fat lie, there was so much on her mind that she could barely think straight.

"I'm not going to try and pry it from you. But if you need to talk to someone I am here." She grinned, bumping open the door with her hip. The joy of finishing work early was making her a bit more cheerful then she normally was.

"Yeah ok." 

"Besides with you around, I won't be so overworked." Jaehee's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Yes. I'll be there right away." She stopped speaking, the other person must have been talking.

"I will bring her along too. Goodbye Mr Han." She ended the call and Jaehee gestured for her to come.

"Mr Han has requested for me and you to go to his office." They both walked through the building and towards the same room where she had been interviewed. 

      
Nothing was different, it was like everything was glued into place.

Jaehee knocked and walked in, placing the documents onto the desk as he looked up.

"Good Aftenoon MC."

"Hello Mr Han." It was sort of a novelty greeting him like that everytime they saw each other.

"How has she been doing Assistant Kang?" He asked, making her grow slightly nervous.

She did well under pressure externally, but internally she was always squaring up.

"Rather well in fact. She helped to finish my work ahead of schedule." She complimented, a slight smile of pride tugging at her.

"Is that so?" His emotionless gaze didn't really affect her before, but now that she was under the hot lights and under alot of stress. She felt her pupils enlarge unnaturally.

Jaehee noticed this and turned her gently away so that she could calm herself down.

"I suggest you don't seem so stoic around MC, Mr Han." Jumin saw her iris' rapidly change from dilated to enlarged, and decided that Jaehee was right.

"I can do that." He said as Jaehee took them out of the office.

"Are you ok?" 

"Yeah. Just not feeling too good today." She gave a thumbs up, in an attempt to reassure Jaehee. It kind of worked 

She was just glad that it was now the end of her shift.

Jumin had given her a quarter of her monthly paycheck early. He was informed of her circumstances and he decided to reward her efforts.

She sent outside to the car park, the symbolic 707 Ferrari parked regally.

"Hey Saeold." She opened the door and got in.

"Do you mind making one more stop before we head home?"


	30. Icy...?

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" He asked once she was seated and secure.

"If you don't mind, the pet shop." His entire persona lit up, she could almost see the sparkles.

"Can we get Elly the 4th?!" He exclaimed, gassing it in his excitement.

"No Saeold!" 

"Stop calling me that!"

"Never!"

He drove insanely fast, literally a single MPH away from being over the speed limit. He parked quickly, if she hadn't had her seat belt on, she would have gone flying into the back of the passenger seat.

"Hurry!" She was just about to get out of the car, when her hand was grabbed and she was flung forwards.

"Oh lord! Calm down!" She yelled, having to run to keep up with the hyper twenty one year old.

"I want a doggo!" He proclaimed loudly, making her face palm.

They entered the pet store, the doors opening almost too slowly as they barreled in. She crashed straight into his back as he looked around, stunned at the variety of pets.

"Ugh." She groaned, holding her head as she steadied herself against the aisle of cat food.

"They're so cute!" He almost reached out to swing her around in glee, but immediately retracted his hands when he saw the irritated look on her face.

"I know. But we're here for one thing." 

"Which is?"

"A dog." 

"Yay!" He was so childish it was unbelievable.

       
They walked around, looking at the various different dogs. They had decided on a puppy, so that they could watch it grow. 

They were all adorable, but none of them seemed like they would suit Saeran.

"You're his brother..." She started watching with twitching eyes as he cooed at the puppies. She couldn't be mad at him for too long though, he was like a puppy himself.

"Yeah?" He answered, looking at her from his squatting position.

"What kind of dog do you think Saeran would like? Doberman, Husky, Jindo, German Shepard or Shiba Inu?" 

"Hm.." He raised a finger to his chin in thought, an evil smirk growing on his face.

"Don't say meme dog." He pouted, his master plan thwarted.

"Fine. Um, a husky. They're very big and he can cuddle with it." The suggestion was actually helpful, and she thought she was going to regret asking him.

"We can get you a Shiba Inu later if you want." 

"Really?" He pounced on her, hugging her tightly as she stumbled backwards to regain her balance.

"Yeah." And pet his head gently as he grinned.

"No wonder Saeran loves you." He couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. He felt her freeze up, before sighing.

"I know he does." He was skeptical to the meaning behind what she had said, but he didn't feel like prying.

They soon found an adorable little husky. The eyes were two different colours like hers, (which was one of the reasons why this little pup had been chosen), and it was just the right age to grow up with them.

Saeyoung chose out the collar, they would have to go back later to get the name engraved, and he also picked out the accessories they would need. 

They all turned out to be either mint or black, whether it was coincidence or purposely she didn't know.

After she had paid for everything and signed a couple of documents for legal ownership, they walked back to the car.

Saeyoung was giving his own puppy dog eyes, begging her to let him play with the puppy. She finally gave in after the 10th long whine of 'pleaseeeeeeeeee'.

Finally entering the Ferrari, she placed the box in her lap. The puppy was asleep, tired out from all of Saeyoung's actions.

"I need one more thing."

              
They drove back, the red head bounding in. It was like he was the energetic animal instead of the creature in the box.

The place looked eerily empty, there wasn't even a stray crisp pack flying around.

"Sae?" She called out, her own voice echoing back. The silence sent chills down her spine as she handed the box to Saeyoung. 

"Sae?" She tried again. Same thing happened, just silence echoing back at her.

"He's still in his room." She rolled her shoulders, sucking in a breath to cool down her overheating brain.

Taking slow and steady steps towards the locked bedroom door, she stood outside of it and knocked.

"Saeran?" She kept her tone soft, to show she had no ill intentions. She had no idea what state he was in, so it was best to not take any risks. 

The shuffling of feet told her that he had walked to the door, but hadn't opened it.

"Saeran? I have something for you. Open the door please." There was a slight hesitation before the door was swung open.

He looked, to be quite frank, a mess. His eyes were red, his hair was disheveled and there was heavy bag under his eyes. What upset her the most was that he looked completely drained, and that she had caused this ate away at her.

"Come on Sae. I want to give you something." She reached for his hand, but he tucked it away behind his back.

Giving him a rare closed a smile, concealing the way her heart clenched, she held out her hand.

He looked at her outstretched fingers, debating whether he should take them. There was a small part of him saying to ignore her, leave her heartbroken like she had done to him. But the other parts that were smitten, told him to take it and never let go. 

He slowly took her hand, loosely wrapping his fingers with hers.

"Ok." He uttered, voice hurting his raw throat. 

She looked at him from under her lashes, both her hues glowing in delight.

"Come on!" She pushed him gently, before running with him to the living room. He had to admit, seeing her happy and smiling like that was sending his heart racing.

She sat him on the couch, Saeyoung handing him a box as he took the other seat beside his brother.

There was a small noise from inside the box, making him jump.

"Go on." She urged, he lifted the lid.

His hands stopped, shaking as he looked down into the blue and brown eyes of a Siberian Husky. Dropping the lid on the floor, he stared wide eyed at the dog.

"What the actual f-" he reached down, picking the animal up gingerly, afraid to hurt it in any way. 

He woofed, panting as Saeran felt his heart lighten. He gazed into the eyes of the puppy, astounded to the point of no words.

"Do you like him?" Saeyoung asked, desperate to know if his brother liked the gift.

"Yeah." He held the dog protectively to his chest, feeling warmth burst through him as it nuzzled into him.

"There's something else." She spoke, making him look once again into the box. There was a white envelope with his name in big block capitals.

She took the dog from him, holding it in her lap and petting it as he opened and read the letter.

His eyes scanned the words, taking his time to drink in her neat print (even though the occasional word was mushed together).

'Dear Saeran,

I'm not really good with words, and I'm too much of a coward to say this to your face, so here goes.

I really, really, really like you. 

At first when you kidnapped me, I despised you. Obviously. But after you told me about your mother, I slowly began to see the real you. I realised that if I shunned you, I would be shunning myself. I thought that maybe if I helped you out, I would help myself indirectly

You helped me too. You gave me affection and care, even if it wasn't expressed in the proper way.

When we shared that moment in the moonlight, I froze. Because I didn't know what to do, I was so overwhelmed. And I apologise if I hurt your feelings. I thought long and hard about what happened. And I came to a conclusion.

The conclusion was that I love you.

I love you Saeran Choi.

The husky is my gift to you. He is yours to name, please don't listen to Saeold's suggestions.

PS - Will you be my boyfriend? <3'

       
He looked at the last line, reading it multiple times before it registered.

She took his silence as a no, placing the dog on Saeyoung's lap, she was about to run. He grabbed her hand, stopping her from doing as she planned.

"Yes. Yes I will." He had never seen so much pure joy and relief on someone's face before. She looked like someone had just saved her from being murdered.

"Thank god!" She hugged him tightly, almost suffocating him. He wrapped his arms back around her, his hands pressing the small of her back so that she was flush against him.

"I love you too.' He whispered into her ear.

Sadly, the very romantic moment was ruined by Saeyoung coughing and the husky barking.

"Well brother, what are you going to name him?" Saeran glared death at him, cursing the heavens and beyond for being stuck with such a moron as a twin

"Icy. I'm naming him Icy." 

"That may or may not be linked to your undying love for Ice cream, hm?" She teased, elbowing him gently as he blushed.

"Shut up." Icy jumped onto her lap. She picked it up and gave it a gente kiss on the nose, to which it responded with licking her face.

Noticing him staring at Icy's nose, she decided to tease him some more.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"What? No!" She pulled his face close to hers, using her hands to cup his face. Before planting a loving kiss on his nose, making an exaggerated 'mwah' sound to add to the humiliation.

"Family hug!" Saeyoung yelled without warning, squishing them all into a hug, nuzzling into both their heads.

"Let go! Idiot brother!"

~

You see, even the most broken of people can find their pieces. Whether it be by themselves, or with the aid of another, there's always hope. 

That person or people that help you are your guides, no one is forever alone.

Let's say, they're Your Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel is written and out. Look forward to that! It is under the name 'My Moon || Saeran x Fem Reader' and is the second part to the series


End file.
